A Guide to Vampires: Life -and Undeath- is Strange
by Nothing You Can Prove
Summary: The world is full of supernatural creature, one such being the vampire. They lurk in the shadows, waiting to feed off of the life force of their unsuspecting victims. This is exactly the fate that falls upon Max Caulfield when a hungry vampire targets her. Instead of death, however, she has to deal with something much stranger. (AU - Vamps, Werewolves, and Wicca, oh my! Also, NSFW)
1. The Hunt

**Hey guys, a big welcome from both myself and tylerbamafan34. We are back with another story, again courtesy of Tyler.**

 **We are aware that this AU has been done in the past, however this will be our own take on it and therefore a completely different story. We both wanted to explore this AU and the lore that accompanies it.**

 **Romance wise, nothing has been confirmed as of yet, but that is not to say that there won't be some later on. It** ** _is_** **a possibility that myself and Tyler will be toying with as we write. It all depends on whether it fits well with the main body of the story.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Hunt**

The dusk light cast an orange glow over the city of Seattle, civilians bustled across crosswalks and into tramlines as they tried to beat the daily rush hour of traffic on their way back from work and return to their families.

It was the perfect time to scout out prey. Every animal in nature had a predator… humans were no different.

Lingering in the shadows of an empty alleyway just out of sight stood a tall, extremely pale-skinned man. His predatory eyes scanned the faces of those who passed him by with a burning intensity. He had to pick the right target and time it perfectly, or risk going hungry for the fifth consecutive day. He was already feeling considerably weaker since the last meal he had managed to obtain and so couldn't afford to let this continue. Fueled by this desperation, he carefully scrutinized each and every single person he could see from his hiding spot. He had to choose someone who looked like they wouldn't put up much of a fight. He couldn't risk engaging in a struggle in his already weakened state. While normally a human wouldn't stand a single chance in hell at matching a Vampire's strength, cunning or tenacity, like this he was as vulnerable as any of the people he could see idly strolling down the sidewalk now. That narrowed his search down considerably, which worried him in a way. He'd never felt this hungry before in his entire undeath. At least he could focus more close attention on viable victims with this limitation.

He could feel his fangs extending in anticipation as he began mentally sorting through the mass of people. It took a lot of control and restraint to prevent himself from blindly staggering out there and lunging at the nearest human, but that would be a very stupid move. Even in his deprived state, he knew that much. He was not some mindless, blood crazed feral… not yet anyway. He shuddered at the possibility and pushed it out of his mind, focusing his attention back on the slowly moving crowds.

As he narrowed his eyes, carefully examining his potential prey one particular human caught his eye. She appeared to be young, maybe in her late teens at the most.

 _Young is good,_ he noted, _more energy in her blood._

She couldn't have been much taller than 5'5, her thin frame suggesting that she wouldn't be able to defend herself from his attack. Another bonus point was that she was distracted, with music blaring from earbuds as she wandered aimlessly down the street. She probably wouldn't even notice until it was way too late to escape. She also appeared to be alone, which made things much easier. There was much less of a risk going after one person as opposed to a group. Some of his fellows liked to brag about their victorious group conquests, describing in detail the ecstasy of the hunt, but he was too hungry to care about his reputation right now.

His mind now made up, he began to pursue this girl, sticking close to the shadows both to keep hidden and to avoid the piercing rays of sunlight that would burn him, especially in this state. It would have been easier if he'd had access to some of the more devastating abilities that were available to his kind. Much easier in fact. Sadly, that kind of power took more energy than he currently had, so it was back to basics for now.

He silently stalked her as she continued on her way, completely oblivious to the danger she was currently in. Normally, he tried to keep some form of composure while feasting, but given how hungry he was now this girl might not see another day. She turned down a more isolated side street, seeming to take a more scenic route to wherever she was headed. He couldn't help the twisted smile from creeping onto his face as the odds were considerably turned in his favor by this small fatal decision on her part. This was almost becoming too easy, but that was exactly what he needed right now.

Her pace slowed down unexpectedly and he darted into the nearest crevice to keep out of sight. She fumbled around in the bag slung over her shoulder and, courtesy of his enhanced vision, he saw her pull out what appeared to be a camera. Now was the perfect opportunity to strike. His irises turned a deep crimson red in anticipation of his feeding as he rolled his neck and prepared himself as the girl crouched down, focusing completely on whatever it was she was so intent on taking a picture of. His body almost quivered with delight at the prospect of a meal as he snuck up behind her, his teeth bared ready to strike.

Before she had a chance to even notice him, he lunged at her with an inhuman speed, pinning her down so as to stop her from escaping him. She groaned lightly as she fell, the impact seeming to disorient her momentarily. He covered her mouth with one hand to prevent her from making any noise to alert anyone close by, something he really didn't need to be dealing with right now, and eagerly pierced the exposed skin of her neck with his fangs. Even in his current state, he still found the sensation of his fangs sinking into previously unpenetrated flesh indescribable.

Once the weight of the situation fell upon the girl, she began to struggle against him, but as he had theorized she didn't have much of a chance against his vice-like hold. He was probably about a strong as an average human male as of now. While this wouldn't help much fending off the attack of another Vampire or supernatural creature, it was enough to restrain this poor girl.

He could almost feel his strength returning as he began to feed, the slightly metallic tasting red liquid overwhelming his senses. While all blood types were drinkable and replenished a Vampire equally, each had their own preferences. He himself tended to prefer those with an A+ blood type, which appeared to be the type this girl had. It just made the experience all the more satisfying for him.

He had to hand it to the girl, she certainly wasn't giving up. He could feel her biting at his hand in an attempt to get him to release her. By now, most of his victims resigned themselves to their fate. Even though it was futile, the effort was still commendable. His fangs sank deeper into her skin, really tapping into the richest part of her blood flow now. He began to notice her resistance decreasing, her struggling becoming weaker by the second. It had been a long time since he'd participated in this level of feeding, in fact he had only ever done it once before in his youth. He couldn't deny that the sensation of almost feeling the life force leave his victim was thrilling.

A very slight pang of guilt passed him as he continued, but this didn't linger too long. This is how nature worked after all, the strong devouring the weak, while the weak devour the weaker. Even in human society this was the norm, no matter how much they pretended otherwise.

As his lust for blood slowly became sated, he noticed her still twitching ever so slightly. It was almost impressive how desperately some humans clung onto life. There was no hope for her now, though. Within a matter of minutes, it was all over. Feeling the energy surging through him, he retracted his fangs and carefully lick the last remnants of blood from his lips, determined not to waste a single drop. He felt he at least owed the girl this. Most of his fellows left a considerable amount of blood in their victims, but nowhere near enough for them to recover, often leaving them to die painfully over the next few minutes… in some horrific cases hours. He hated this wasted sacrifice more than anything.

He looked down at the now lifeless body of the girl, his face softening ever so slightly. He couldn't just leave her body here. Most would, but he had always been cautious. He didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble with those who kept his kind in check. Besides, this girl didn't deserve to be left, so unceremoniously sprawled out in an alleyway like this, to be stumbled upon by an unfortunate passerby in the early hours of the morning. While humans were a source of energy, they should not be treated simply as such. He had interacted with a few humans in his time beyond feeding and he held no ill will towards them, unlike some of the other Vampires he knew. Maybe if relations were better, situations such as this would be avoided in the future. However, for now the existence of Vampires was kept strictly on a need-to-know basis, hidden from the general human population. Those few who did know weren't fully human themselves anymore.

After his slight lamentation on the state of the world, he gently gathered the girl's body into his arms and, before anything could compromise his plan, made a swift exit.

* * *

 **We will probably be including other supernatural creatures at various points throughout the story, along with other roles relevant to the whole Vampire AU.**

 **Stay safe out there and see you next time,**

 **Olivia and Tyler**


	2. The Search

**Hello one and all. We hope you are doing well today. Here's the next chapter for you to sink your teeth into.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Search**

 **One week later...**

In the early hours of the morning when most were asleep, one particular person was fighting against the pull towards the world of dreams. Chloe Price didn't have time to sleep, not now when so much was at stake. She had already wasted so much time on useless leads and the trail had almost run cold.

She was sat at her desk, reviewing the few details she had managed to piece together from her investigations into the disappearance of her childhood best friend, Max Caulfield. If she stared at the information long enough, something would suddenly fall into place… or at least she hoped it would. The moment Max's parents had called her in a blind panic, telling her that she had disappeared without a trace about a week ago, Chloe had made it her personal mission to find her. There was no way she could accept that Max had just disappeared off the face of the earth. It just wasn't possible.

There were a few leads she had yet to check up on, but they were the more dubious and weaker ones. Things weren't looking good, but she couldn't give up now. She slumped back in the uncomfortable wooden chair, rubbing her tired eyes with her hand. She had been getting a couple of hours of sleep at most each night this entire week and it was starting to take its toll on her. She had to keep reminding herself that there would be time to sleep once Max was found safe and sound, or…

She shook her head, not wanting to even consider that something untoward had happened to Max. She pushed the thought out of her mind and went back to reviewing her most likely lead. It wasn't much to go on, the more solid leads having sent her to a dead end, but without it she had no hope of finding out what had happened to Max. Thanks to her position, she had access to certain information that wasn't common knowledge.

Chloe slid the gun resting on her desk into her thigh holster, pausing to grab the pendant hanging off the back of the chair and let it come to rest on her chest. She pulled her coat on and stashed the potions in the inside pocket. She had to be prepared at all times for every possible scenario.

 _Knock, knock_

Chloe spun, leveling the gun and her hand automatically drifted towards the pockets in her coat. She relaxed as she saw the familiar long blond hair and hazel eyes, "Rach," she greeted tiredly, sliding the gun back into its holster, "Come on in, Joyce and David are asleep."

"Unless you want me to smash through, which I am more than happy to do I should add, I might need some help," Rachel grinned wryly.

Chloe got up from the desk, "It wouldn't be the first time," she shook her head as she opened up the window, "You always have to make an entrance, huh?"

Rachel slipped in through with ease, the cold night air seeping in through the open window behind her, "If I'm going to do something, I may as well do in style."

"Is _that_ what you call it," Chloe chuckled lightly as she returned to her desk, "What brings you here anyway? You don't usually swing by unless you want something."

Rachel put on an expression of mock hurt as she perched herself on the desk, "Can't I come see you without an ulterior motive?"

Chloe raised one of her strawberry blonde eyebrows skeptically, " _You_ can't."

"Is that anyway to greet someone you haven't talked to properly in over a week?" Rachel smirked amusedly, "I'm offended."

"Seriously though, why _are_ you here?" Chloe asked, bringing the conversation back on track. Normally she might entertain Rachel's playful teasing, but she had too much on her mind right now.

Rachel idly took one of the many scraps of paper off of the desk, regarding it with mild curiosity before glancing back up at Chloe, "Well, I have some good news… and some bad news."

"Oh, this should be good," Chloe remarked, "Hit me with it."

Rachel went uncharacteristically quiet then, her eyes fixed on the piece of paper in her hand, "I might have dug up something to help with your investigation…"

Chloe's head snapped up, her expression steely, "You'd better not be messing around with me, Rach."

She offered Chloe an almost pitying smile, "I'm not. I promise."

Chloe ran her fingers through her faded blue hair, "Are you certain this lead is good? I can't waste any more time on hearsay and speculations."

Rachel sighed, placing the paper in her hand back on the desk, "It's more solid than anything you have right now, that much I know."

Chloe opened her mouth to protest then shut it, knowing that Rachel was probably right. She basically had nothing right now and Rachel was pretty good at this kind of thing.

"Ok," she breathed, trying to compose herself, "Tell me."

If it had been any other situation, Rachel would have teased Chloe for a while, withholding the information to make her squirm, but this wasn't a game.

"I may have been able to pinpoint a location of sorts. It's not definite by any means, but I'm about 70% sure," Rachel explained, twirling her long blonde hair around her finger.

70% was a much better odd than anything Chloe had right now. She knew Rachel wouldn't overestimate something like this considering how important it was.

"What's the bad news?" she tentatively asked.

Rachel's face crumpled at the question and she looked out of the window at the night sky, "It might be easier to show you. We only have a limited window, so we really should get moving as soon as possible. With each second that passes, the probability of my lead being accurate decreases."

The second she finished explaining, Chloe was on her feet ready to leave, "What are we waiting for then?"

Before Chloe had the chance to race off, Rachel grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "Chloe, look you really have to prepare yourself for this, ok? I mean it. It's going to be hard to find out, if my information is correct."

"So long as I get to see her again, I don't care," Chloe muttered as Rachel let her go.

She _had_ to find Max… no matter what.

* * *

 **Arcadia Bay Forest**

"Are we nearly there yet?" Chloe whined, feeling really vulnerable right now. Even with all the abilities and protective measures she had, there was still a chance something… or someone could get the jump on them, especially in the dark. In fact, this time of night was the most dangerous.

Rachel glanced back over her shoulder, "Relax, Chloe. We're nearly there."

"Good," Chloe mumbled under her breath, each quiet rustle and small movement causing her body to tense up. She plucked a bottle from her pocket and downed the potion easily, smirking as the colors brightened and her vision cleared to easily that of the vampiress walking beside her. The acidic burn that flashed up in her system was also confirmation she'd mixed the potion correctly.

Rachel slowed her pace, gently nudging Chloe's shoulder, "I won't let anything get you."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully at her vampiric companion, "Oh, that makes me feel _so_ much better."

"You should," Rachel chuckled, "I'm a pretty mean fighter."

"Don't I know it," Chloe sighed, glancing over to her right at the sound of a twig snapping. A small doe darted out of sight and she relaxed a bit.

"Aren't we jumpy tonight?" Rachel lightly teased.

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious," Chloe retorted, "You should try it sometime."

"In my experience, too much caution holds you back," Rachel replied as they continued on through the eerily silent forest.

The tall trees swished in the chilly breeze, casting long shadows over the area in the dim moonlight. Rachel suddenly stopped in her tracks, her expression becoming more serious as she listened intently. Chloe knew well enough that Vampires had heightened senses.

The pendant on her chest began to vibrate rapidly, at a much higher frequency than when it'd just been Rachel. The witcheress' hand drifted to the gun on her thigh, "It looks like we aren't alone," she whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Rachel wryly replied in a hushed tone.

Chloe shook her head at her friend's insistence on sarcasm, "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

She quickly reached for the other two potions in her pocket and downed them, wincing as the burning intensified and the blackened veins appeared in sharp relief. She felt her body loosen in anticipation, and her heartbeat sped up to something considered unsafe in humans. This however, would give _her_ an unprecedented healing factor and superhuman reflexes.

"Just out of curiosity," Rachel began as they pressed on with cautious steps, "What does that stuff taste like?"

"Depends on the potion actually," Chloe answered, her eyes flickering uneasily over the forestline, "This is Bowers territory, isn't it?" the local werebeast was a decent enough guy, but he was usually very agitated this time of the month.

"Great," Rachel muttered to herself, "Let's try not to bump into him if possible."

"Agreed," Chloe nodded as she stepped lightly on the fallen leaves covering the forest floor, trying her best not to make a sound. It was best to avoid any unwanted attention this deep in the forest.

"Ok, we should be getting close now," Rachel breathed, "Be extra careful now."

Chloe's hand inched closer to her gun as they proceeded in complete silence towards a small clearing just up ahead. Adrenaline began to pump its way through Chloe's veins as they approached it.

There was a chilling stillness falling over the forest now. This wasn't the type of silence of a forest at night. This was unnatural, and it wove deep into the fabric of human psyche that said something was _wrong._

Thankfully, Chloe couldn't be considered fully human anymore, "Bowers is stalking us now," she said quietly.

"Don't show fear," Rachel hissed lowly, her fangs extending and her eyes morphing into a demonic red, "He'll rip you apart if you do."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Chloe mentioned. She had seen first-hand what Frank was capable of and had no desire to end up on the receiving end of his wrath. Even with Rachel here, it would be a struggle to beat him. She certainly wouldn't place bets on the winner of _that_ particular fight.

The bushes beside them rustled as Frank finally made an appearance. He was certainly impressive, standing over seven feet tall. He prowled up to them, his yellowing teeth bared as he snarled, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Pleasant as always I see," Chloe muttered to herself before drawing herself to her fullest height, "We're just here to investigate, Frank."

A slight hint of curiosity entered his eyes, "Oh yeah? What?"

He glanced over at Rachel, who seemed ready to pounce on him at any given moment. He figured he could easily take her on if needed.

"A missing person case," Chloe clarified.

Frank's brow furrowed, "Doesn't seem like the kind of thing you'd be looking into."

Chloe sighed, "This is… a special case."

Frank seemed to be thinking over his options, then he took on a slightly less hostile pose, "Who went missing?"

Chloe considered not telling him for a moment, but then voted against it. Frank might know something and she couldn't risk not finding out if he did, "My… friend. Her name's Max Caulfield."

"What's she look like?" Frank asked.

"Around 5,5, mid length brown hair, kind of on the thin side, pale freckled skin, blue eyes," as Chloe was describing Max, her face came into view with that stupid dorky grin she almost always had.

Frank stroked the straggly matted fur at his chin, deep in thought, "Hmm… sounds like a familiar description."

Chloe's heart rose in her chest at the possible lead. To think that Frank of all people would lead her to Max was almost comical.

He leaned casually against a nearby tree, "A couple of days ago we found someone wandering around our territory. A girl. She looked kind of dazed, not really aware of things by the looks of it. Something was… off with her. If I remember right, she was stumbling around like a new-born lamb or something," he idly scratched at the tree with his claws, leaving deep marks in the trunk, "Anyway, we chased her off, can't be too careful nowadays. She sounds like the one you're looking for."

"Which way did she go?" Rachel questioned, wondering if he was being straight with them. She didn't see much of a reason for him to lie and it's not like they could afford to pass up checking his information out.

Frank pointed deeper into the forest with a clawed hand, "When she left our part of the forest, she was headed North West, but in the state she was in who knows where she's gone. She darted off pretty quickly once we showed up and we lost sight of her soon enough. So long as she wasn't hanging around here anymore, that's all we cared about."

Chloe wasn't sure how to take this news. It meant that Max was actually still out there, but by the sounds of it she wasn't in a good shape.

"A werewolf lost sight of her?" Rachel asked incredulously, "A teenage human."

"Wait, you're telling me that she was… human?" he questioned, seeming as confused as Rachel. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat awkwardly and continued, his voice low and gruff, "Well, I'm not sure that applies anymore."

"Don't even fucking joke about that," Chloe hissed through gritted teeth. There was no way, _no way,_ that Max was… that she...

Frank's body tensed up at the sudden show of hostility, "I'm only saying what I saw. Take it how you want. Now if you'll excuse me…" he turned his back on them and disappeared back into the denser part of the forest.

On his departure, a heavy silence filled the air, only broken by the gentle rustling of leaves and the occasional animal darting out from the undergrowth. Chloe stood there, feeling as if she'd been punched in the gut. She couldn't even consider what Frank was suggesting an option… could she?

Her thought was broken when Rachel tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, we should get moving. It's not a good idea to linger here too long."

Chloe let Rachel grab her by the arm and pull her along deeper into the forest. She just felt… numb. She couldn't accept the possibility that Max wasn't human.

Chloe felt her hand twist into a fist and a guttural snarl tore from deep in her chest, she turned and punched the nearest tree as hard as she could… which resulted in her fist going clean through the trunk, "Fucking damnit all."

Rachel looked on sympathetically as Chloe's rage bubbled over. She'd never seen her act like this before. Sure, Chloe had been mad, but _this_ was something beyond that. She decided it was best to just let her do what she needed to do, to get rid of the unadulterated rage. After a few moments, Chloe slumped against one of the trees she had obliterated, drawing her knees close to her chest and burying her head in her hands.

Rachel tentatively sat down next to her and waited for a while. When it seemed like Chloe had finally calmed down, she spoke up, "Whatever has happened, Max needs you now. She's out there all alone, with no clue what's going on. It must be pretty scary."

"Yeah," was all Chloe could manage, her throat sore from earlier.

Rachel stood up and offered her a hand to help her up, one she took. Chloe hoped that this was all just some bad dream, a cruel fabrication of her sleep deprived mind and that she'd wake up with her head resting on her desk with the various papers strewn over the floor.

"We'll find her, Chloe," Rachel assured as they headed on in their search for Max Caulfield.

* * *

 **Deeper in the Forest…**

A girl stumbled through the undergrowth, narrowly avoiding bashing into the gnarled tree trunk surrounding her. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing, only that everything hurt. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life before.

She slumped against a tree, clutching onto the bark for dear life to keep herself steady. She looked around her, able to see way more than she was used to. It was pitch black and yet she could easily map out the area around her. It wasn't right.

As her grip on the tree tightened, she felt her fingers go through the trunk. That certainly wasn't normal by any definition of the word. She pulled her hand back, seeing the finger shaped holes left in the tree, her eyes widening in shock. She looked down at her shaking hand, then clenched her fist and ran.

Another thing she'd noticed was that everything seemed to be moving much faster as she ran, the forest becoming a blur. She had only ever seen this happen while riding in a car before. This knowledge only spurred her on. She darted in and out of the trees with an inhuman speed. As she sprinted, so many scents assaulted her nose that she couldn't differentiate between and her ears rang with sounds she shouldn't even be able to identify right now.

This was all so confusing and terrifying for her. Probably the scariest thing was that she couldn't even feel her own heartbeat anymore. As far as she could tell, she didn't even need to _breathe._ This unsettling thought only fuelled her desire to run… run away from it all until something started to make sense to her. The problem was, she was starting to get extremely tired now and not just the normal tired she felt when pulling an all-nighter to get an assignment done, this was something completely different. Her limbs were starting to feel heavy and something almost seemed to be tugging at her insides, ripping her apart from the inside. On top of this, her throat was so dry. She couldn't keep going like this for much longer, but what else was she supposed to do?

She kept feeling something sharp grazing the inside of her lip. When she'd checked earlier, her canines had seemed to extend, yet another worrying discovery to add to the ever growing list. It was safe to say that her situation was dire to say the least. Even that word didn't do it justice.

All she could do now was run… that was the only thing that made sense.

* * *

 **Have a great day and see you next time.**


	3. Ancient Stranger

**Hey guys, just as some clarification seeing as we have been getting a few questions about it, Max and Rachel are both Vampires and Chloe is a Witcher (aka monster hunter).**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Ancient Stranger**

 **Forest**

"Chloe," Rachel whined as Chloe and her trudged through the enclosed forest, "I'm getting hungry."

"You and me both," Chloe added, feeling her own stomach grumble aggressively. They had been blindly stumbling around after a possible trail for a couple of hours now and had yet to really come up with anything. She reached into a small pouch on her belt, "Lucky for you, I come prepared," she lobbed a vial containing a thick red liquid at Rachel, who caught it with ease, her lightning reflexes coming into play.

"I must say, I'm impressed," Rachel grinned, eagerly taking the stopper out and sipping on the content.

"Well, I didn't want to have you chomping down on my neck if I could help it," Chloe mentioned casually as she pulled out some food for herself and all but stuffing it into her mouth as they walked.

Rachel stuck out her tongue, which was slightly stained red from the blood, "You are no fun," she took another swig of the blood, her hazel eyes flickering red as she drank, "but I have to say you have great tastes."

"I've known you long enough now to know your preferences," Chloe mumbled through mouthfuls.

"Well, I'm flattered," Rachel smirked, wiping at her mouth with her sleeve, "I don't have any left around my mouth do I?"

"I swear, you are the _only_ vampire I have ever met who gives a shit about something like that," Chloe taunted, checking for her anyway.

"I find people are more forthcoming when you don't have blood oozing from your mouth, at least from my experience," Rachel retorted, a cheeky smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Fair point," Chloe agreed, signaling that Rachel was good to go.

She put the stopper back in, pocketing the vial for later as Chloe finished off her food, along with downing half a bottle of water. She crumpled the paper wrapping and tossed it in the air, following with a quick gesture that had flames leaping from her fingers and burning it quickly. Out of fuel, the magic fire sputtered out quickly.

"Show off," Rachel muttered.

"You can't talk about show off," Chloe reminded, "Miss Shapeshifter."

Just as she was about to respond, Rachel's enhanced sight picked up on something strange. She walked over with purpose to one of the many trees dotted around the forest. This one had a weird marking on it, which kind of looked like someone had dug their fingers into the bark of the tree. Her fingers brushed over it slightly, before she glanced back over her shoulder, "Chloe, come check this out."

Chloe raced over, eager to see what Rachel had found, "What?"

Rachel pointed at the peculiar indentations on the tree, "Kind of strange, don't you think?"

"Those sure aren't natural," Chloe remarked, her eyes eagerly roaming over the marks. They were unlike anything she'd seen before, and she had certainly witnessed some very abnormal things in her time.

"I wonder…" Rachel leaned in closer and sniffed at the marking, "Hmm… Scent is a few hours old."

"Is there a way you can trace it at all?" Chloe asked hopefully. Even as the question left her lips, she was pretty sure of the answer she would get. While Rachel was good at tracking and hunting, in fact she was one of the best at it Chloe had seen in a long time and that was saying something given the amount of supernatural creatures she'd come into contact with since taking on this gig, there were major limitations that no amount of cunning or ability could overcome. Still, it couldn't hurt to double check.

"I don't think you realize just how far a vampire -especially a newborn- could get in a few hours if they're going at full speed Chloe," Rachel remarked, "Fortunately, it seems Max has no idea that she requires blood to survive so she can't have gotten far, running on empty," she added as an afterthought in an attempt to keep Chloe's spirits up.

If left alone, Max would inevitably turn feral and run rampant, no doubt with a lot of innocent people getting hurt or killed as a consequence and also majorly increase the risk of exposing the existence of Vampires and other supernatural creatures to humanity, which would create an inescapable political shitstorm no-one would be ready for, let alone want. Either that or she'd come across someone who would be more than happy to take advantage of her weakened state and naïvety in the various supernatural politics. Not all Vampires wanted a peaceful co-existence, the same went for all supernatural creatures. There were some merely out for their own gain and had no qualms about slaughtering every single last rival.

In her time, Rachel had come across some power crazy maniacs eager to promote their own agenda by any means necessary. It was the same with every single society that had ever existed. While they remained in the minority and were for the most part seething in silence, there was no telling what they were doing behind the scenes or when they would finally strike. Thankfully, most of her kind, particularly those who had lived for centuries, had grown weary of political infighting. They didn't want trouble and were more than happy to report any suspicious activities if they saw them. For now at least, upstarts were kept in check… but all it took was one mistimed failure to suppress opposition for everything to be thrown out of balance. Additionally, some Vampires were merely bored and would do anything to shake things up.

"We'd better get moving then, before someone else finds her," Chloe mumbled, her stomach dropping at the thought of someone stumbling across her in this state. Rachel simply nodded in response as they darted off ever deeper into the forest.

* * *

Bleary, ruby red eyes opened to stone, cobbled together with mortar and iron chains holding a chandelier above her. The candles flickered gently in the evening light.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up," a feminine voice said wryly, "Should've realized you'd be up with the moon. It's in a younglings nature after all."

Max jerked, leaning into a defensive crouch before her conscious mind had ever decided to do so. When her mind finally caught up, she stopped and gaped at the woman before her.

She was beautiful, with long raven hair, graceful features and lean curves that hinted at subtle strength, and then the eyes: swirling amber pools that seemed to shine with an otherworldly light. More than that, the way she held herself reminded Max of a queen, "I'm Serana," the woman smiled, "welcome to my home."

So many questions raced through Max's mind at this point, all demanding immediate answers. The last thing she could remember was running at full speed through a forest. Then… nothing. This was all so disorienting and she had no idea what to think right now.

The regal woman smiled, her eyes brightened slightly, "Come young one," she gestured as she pulled up a hood, the broach at the base of her throat clasping the cloak she wore shut, "Your questions will be answered in time."

Max stood, "Where am I?" she asked, flitting next to the woman in a burst of uncontrolled speed.

Serana smiled thinly, "The edge of Washington State, close to the border of Canada, or what would be the boarder if the National Guard patrolled this deep into the forests."

Max's eyebrows shot up in surprise at this new information, "W-wait, that can't be right. It doesn't make sense."

There was no way she could have gotten that far on foot. It wasn't humanly possible… which was an unsettling thought, especially given all the other weird things she'd noticed.

"Whether it makes sense to you or not, that is where we are," Serana replied casually, "I imagine there are quite a few things that don't make sense to you right now. Everything will become clear soon enough."

Her reassurances did little to pacify Max's desire to know just what the hell had happened to her, but she figured that no matter how much she asked right now, she wouldn't get a straight answer. It would be best not to piss anyone off until she really knew what was going on.

Max rolled her aching shoulders, her entire body feeling drained of energy, "Ok. What now?"

Serana regarded her with a thoughtful look, "First things first, we need to get you sorted out. There is no point doing anything if you are going to pass out on me," she strode over to a large door set in the wall, glancing over her shoulder, "Follow me if you will."

Max quickly weighed up her options, then proceeded to follow this mysterious woman out of the room into a hallway with ceilings so high that they appeared never ending. Though Serana knew it was a trick of the shadows that arced over the stone, seeming to swallow the ceiling in an infinite void.

"I don't think I caught your name," Serana mentioned.

Max briefly debated making up a name just in case, but then decided against it when she met Serana's intense stare. Her eyes seemed to be peering into Max's very soul, sending a shiver down her spine and compelling her to truthfully reply, "I'm Max."

Serana smiled, "Max," she continued down the stone halls, unaffected by the chilled breeze that drifted through her home, "Your life has just changed in ways you probably can't imagine."

Max bit her lip, wincing slightly as her sharp canines almost pierced into her flesh, "I have a feeling I am not going to like this, am I?"

"Maybe at first." Serana chuckled, her voice turning rich and low, causing Max to shiver, in what precisely, she didn't know, "You will get used to it in time."

When they finally reached the end of the hallway, Serana pushed open a solid oak door that opened into an antechamber with a balcony looking out over the forest. The room was decorated in rich reds and blacks, with a fire pit nestled in the center of the room and bookcases that lined the wall next to the door. A canopy bed occupied one wall, the black satin glinting in the firelight. The raven haired woman moved gracefully through the room, heading for the balcony and sitting silently in a red cushioned love seat. "Join me," she muttered, "we'll see about getting you a meal in a few moments."

Max hesitated for a moment, then tentatively sat down next to Serana. She awkwardly glanced over to the other woman, who was staring out over the forest in an almost trance like state. The next few moments passed in silence, broken only by the gentle rustling of the large trees in the wind and the occasional sound of a woodland creature foraging in the undergrowth.

"Tell me," Serana murmured, "What do you hear?"

After briefly wondering the purpose of the question, Max focused all her attention on the various echoes from the forest. The harder she concentrated, the more distinguishable each separate sound became. She heard Serana's gentle breathing, the crunch of leaves being crushed under a deer's hooves, and a long, melancholy howl as it echoed across the forest.

"Things I probably shouldn't be able to," Max answered, her voice wavering slightly.

Serana smiled, a grim look for once, "And what _don't_ you hear?"

Max swallowed hard, almost afraid to answer. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that the once steady beating in her chest was no more. Serana also didn't have a heartbeat, which only increased her apprehension.

Her lip quivered and her shoulders hunched as she answered, "A… heartbeat," the word came out as little more than a whisper. Her emotions were starting to spiral out of control.

Serana nodded morbidly in confirmation, "It would be redundant after all to have one."

Max put a hand on her chest, her breathing accelerating. She flinched at the iron grip that was on her shoulder and found herself staring into pools of amber, "Calm," Serana said gently, a soothing alto reverberating in Max's head, "I need you calm."

Within a matter of seconds, the wave of blind panic that had once threatened to consume Max faded away and her mind cleared. It was such a weird sensation that she couldn't bring herself to care about it at the moment.

"Good girl," Serana praised.

Max felt strangely vulnerable in this moment, uncertain how to react to the whole situation. Something told her that the woman sat next to her was much more powerful than she could even comprehend. Right now, she was like a fly trapped in a spider's web, completely at Serana's mercy.

"You know, Max. You don't have to sit so far away from me. If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it already. And this is stuff you need to know to survive," Max felt her body move almost of its own accord closer to Serana, who offered a slight smirk in response, "That's it. Much better, right?" her tone was silky and coaxing, soothing. Serana was trying hard to keep her from panicking… and it was working, "You've probably guessed what you are by now, right?"

Max was silent, still wary, and still trying to sort her own thoughts out, "No?"

Serana's eyes brightened to embers, "Then let's see if you can work it out in another context," Serana gracefully stood, and breathed in her ear a quiet, "Follow me."

Without hesitation, Max followed the other woman down to the forest. It was pitch black outside, as it so often was this deep in the forest. Even if it was daytime, the thick layer of leaves and branches blocked out almost every single ray of light trying to creep through. This meant that they could move without restriction. Serana almost seemed to glide over the forest floor, barely making a sound as they pressed on through. Max on the other hand was clumsier, especially given her weakened state and the fact that she was still acclimatizing.

Serana listened intently as they proceeded through for the slightest sign of activity. She was searching for something in particular. It had been a long time since she had felt this excited about a hunt and she couldn't help but give in to the smile that tugged at her lips. The prospect of having another Vampire with her, especially one so inexperienced, was just what she needed right now. When you had lived as long as she had, things could easily get boring. She'd known some Vampires who ended up literally doing nothing but hide away from the world for centuries on end. That just wasn't how she wanted to spend her time.

After some time, her sensitive hearing picked up on a new sound and her lip curled upwards into an almost predatory grin. Now was when the fun began. She picked up her pace, Max lagging slightly behind her as they dashed in and out of the trees. She was mildly impressed at how quickly her fellow Vampire was adjusting to things given the circumstances. She still had a lot to learn though and it would only get harder from here on out. Under her careful instruction however, Max would be able to learn at a much quicker pace and be able to harness her full potential. She could shape Max as she pleased without interference and once this had been achieved… the possibilities were endless.

For now though, she had to focus on the basics.

As they drew ever closer to the sound, Max began to pick up on it too. She couldn't make out what it was _exactly_ but a feeling of apprehension slowly entered the pit of her stomach. She swallowed her unease and continued to follow Serana, that's all she could do now after all. The feeling only intensified the closer they got and went into overdrive when she could make out muffled voices. Her pace began to slow considerably, grinding to a halt a few steps later.

Almost immediately, Serana picked up on this and made her way to Max's side, "We are nearly there, Max. I know it is tiring, but you'll get used to it, especially when we get a meal inside of you. So just bear with it, ok?"

Max's brow furrowed as she looked up at Serana, seeing the flicker of excitement in her now red tinted eyes, "I…" Max stammered, not knowing how to approach this.

Serana offered her a charming smile and put a hand on her shoulder, her voice firmer this time, "Come on, Max. The sooner we finish this the sooner we can get back."

Max tried to pull herself out of the mesmerizing stare unsuccessfully and found her body moving once again, despite her willing it not to. This felt wrong… so wrong, but there was nothing she could do about it. No matter how much she tried to resist, she still found herself running. They finally came to a stop, hidden in the thick undergrowth.

"These next few moments are crucial, Max," Serana whispered as she peered out carefully from the bushes, "You need to pay close attention to everything happening around you."

Max's fears were confirmed when she finally saw the prey Serana had been hunting down. If her heart had still been beating, she was sure that it would have stopped right now. Just ahead of them were a couple of teens, maybe a bit younger than Max. From the empty beer bottles on the ground at their feet, it was safe to assume they had been drinking and were totally oblivious to their surroundings as their idle chatter and laughter pierced the silence.

"This should be an easy one for you to start off with," Serana casually mentioned as her eyes roamed over the small group, "I doubt they will put up much of a fight. We can work you up to more challenging tests once you have gotten the hang of it," when Max didn't move, she gave her an encouraging smile, "No need to be nervous, Max. I'm here to guide you through it."

She shifted, leaning down to whisper lowly in her ear her hands weaving a spell to conceal them. She took hold of Max's arm, gently pulling her along as they began to approach the unsuspecting teens. Max's senses had finally zeroed in on the teens, able to smell and hear the blood rushing through their bodies and her head began to spin, both as result of the smell and Serana's magic. She felt her canines slowly beginning to push through as they drew ever closer. When she glanced over at Serana, she could see the distinct red glow in her eyes, which were trained on the group.

"So," Serana whispered, taking her eyes off her prey for a brief second to glance over at Max, "Have you figured it out yet? I should hope you have."

Max could only nod, words failing her now. Any confliction she had before was overpowered by something deep inside her pushing her forward. They were so close now. The only thing Max could focus on were the teens just within her reach and the very hushed whisper at her ear, "Just… give in to your instincts."

* * *

 **Have a great day and see you guys next time.**


	4. Into the Dark

**Hello one and all, welcome back to the story. How is poor Max going to cope with everything that has happened to her? Very minor NSFW warning for this chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Guest Review: Blue Sky - Serana? As in Serana from Skyrim? This gonna be good.**

 **\- The use of that name is a kind of nod to Serana from Skyrim, but apart from that there won't be similarities, our Serana is essentially an OC. That is the aim :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Into the Dark**

 **Forest**

As the overwhelming bloodlust slowly faded and her sharp fangs gradually retracted, Max's newly ruby red eyes fell on the aftermath of the hunt. She felt physically ill at the unmoving bodies sprawled out unceremoniously on the forest floor at her feet. A slightly metallic taste clung to her lips and when she brought her hand up to wipe at her mouth, it came away stained crimson. Her hand shook as she examined it, her entire body feeling numb and her bottom lip quivering.

She couldn't even really remember what had happened in the past few moments. The last thing she could recall clearly was crouching down in the bushes and then… she was here. It felt like her body hadn't even been hers in that time, some unseen force pushing her forward. She had not able to resist the immense desire inside her to bite down into flesh and feast upon the rich flow of blood running through the veins of her prey. It'd been a blur of hunger and need.

She was vaguely aware of movement beside her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the horrific scene before her… one _she_ had a hand in creating.

"Good girl," the woman breathed into her ear, "Well done," her hands danced down her arm, taking her wrist and examining the blood with an almost clinical eye, "A bit messy in execution perhaps, but that comes with practice," she smiled slyly, "I take you know what we both are now?"

There was little doubt now and no point in trying to deny what she had become. She could feel her strength increasing and her mind clearing with each moment that passed after the hunt, she could feel the new blood circulating inside her veins with disturbing accuracy. She had no idea how to react to everything that had just transpired. While part of her felt so disgusted by her actions, something deep inside her was… content, more than that, almost euphoric and heady.

This wasn't a feeling she really wanted to get used to, but it looked like she wouldn't have much of a choice now. She hadn't _wanted_ this.

She suddenly felt a hand at her cheek, pulling her head gently to face Serana, whose bewitching amber eyes glistened in the low light, pulling her in with no hope of escape, "Max, remember today. This is what we are. Your life as a human is over. You have to embrace this if you have any chance of surviving."

Max's brow furrowed slightly as her mind wandered back to the now lifeless corpses just a couple of feet from where they stood, "What if I don't want to live like this?"

Serana's expression softened, "Oh, Max. You don't really mean that. I understand it can be strange, even traumatic, to undergo such an intense transformation, but you can't just give up like that. Adaptation is what divides the strong from the weak. While it will take time, I just know you will be able to do this. Besides, you aren't alone in this, which is already much more than most in your situation," her eyes flashed with something indecipherable and her lip quirked upward into a reassuring smile, "I won't ever leave your side, Max. I promise," she held out her hand to Max, "Let us leave now. There is no reason to linger."

Max felt herself reach out to take Serana's hand almost unconsciously. The aura around her companion was so overpowering and sucked her in. The two of them made their way back to the home of the older Vampiress, who was completely unaffected by the earlier bloodshed. By this point, Serana had witnessed many lives come to an end, most of which had been by her own hand. Unlike some of her fellow Vampires, she didn't try to deny the fact that she enjoyed the hunt. No matter how adamantly they protested, all of them felt this natural instinct. Instead of suppressing it, they should be embracing and enacting upon it.

So many held delusions that Vampires and humans could co-exist peacefully without incident, but this was not the case. Humanity just wanted to be able to control everything, to feel as if they had some power over their environment and everything inhabiting it, such was the way with most shorter lived civilizations. She still remembered a time where Vampires and other supernatural creatures ran free without restriction. Now there were rules and regulations constricting them with brutal punishment for nonconformity.

Still… it was for the best. Humanity had grown too populous, no matter how powerful the Vampire, or werewolf, the humans could drown them in numbers. _No, the only way for our kind to survive, is from the shadows._

They approached the well-hidden door leading into Serana's residence, the same one she had lived in for some time now thanks to the many protective measures, most of which were magical, that she had put in place to avoid detection. She couldn't remember exactly how long it had been since she'd moved in here, time had a way of passing by unnoticed when you'd lived as long as she had. She had long since given up counting the weeks, months and even years that went by. Centuries were a much more manageable unit of time for her.

Still, it couldn't hurt to catch up, "Max," she said quietly as they once again entered the dark stone hallway, "What year is it?"

She couldn't help the pleased smile when the fledgling answered almost instantly, "2015," this almost instantly brought about another question, "May I ask how old that would make you, Max?"

"Well, that depends what month it is really. I'm not completely certain on that, but either nineteen or twenty if it's after September," Max replied after a moment of hesitation. She desperately wanted to ask Serana her age, but didn't think that would go down well so bit her tongue for now.

"That is a fairly common age for people in your situation, at least in my experience," Serana idly commented as they once again entered her room and made their way back over to the love seat on the balcony. From the looks of it, morning was soon approaching. The sky was beginning to lighten, pushing back the stars. She had some time though before Max's body began to shut down again. That would lessen the older she got, but for now, she was just as affected by the sun and moon cycle as she was before her transformation.

"So… what happens now?" Max asked curiously, breaking the silence between them.

Serana relaxed further back into the seat before replying, "First, you need to learn the basics. You have already passed a decent hurdle and I have a feeling that you shall be a very fast learner, especially under my guidance."

Max shuffled a bit, "Then?"

"Then I shall help you uncover the really interesting powers, the ones that differ from Vampire to Vampire in both nature and strength. There is a substantial range of possibilities, so we just have to pinpoint the ones you have a natural affinity for and develop them accordingly," Serana explained.

She had to admit, she was looking forward to seeing which particular powers would manifest themselves with Max. She herself was especially adept in anything arcane so hoped that her young student would be proficient in some other form of power as that would majorly increase the skills she had access to and open up considerably more opportunities.

"Once I've learned all I need to, what do I do after?" Max persisted, eager to know the plan of her fellow Vampiress. She was just too nosy for her own good sometimes.

"My, my, so many questions," Serana chuckled, brushing off Max's prying with ease, "I suppose that depends on how you wish to proceed. I can only guide you so much, Max."

Serana was still not certain of what to do with Max. At first, it had seemed like a decent distraction from the boredom of immortality, but the more she had considered it, the more she realized that she would be wasting an opportunity by simply just training Max up and letting her decide her own path. If she could somehow make it so that Max was willing to obey her every command, have complete and total control over her, then things could get much more interesting.

It would not be the first time that Serana would have used her skills to successfully manipulate someone, but she hadn't ever attempted it on this scale before. The opportunity had simply never presented itself. Most she came across who would be an asset required a lot of time and effort to bend to her will and there was little to gain from going to such lengths to make a human submit… but Max wasn't human anymore. It was the perfect time to be attempting something like this, when she was looking for guidance and had little knowledge of the supernatural world. By the time anyone found them, she could have Max wrapped around her finger and it would be too late. Barely anyone ventured this far into the woods and very few knew she was even here. Those who did know wouldn't be able to locate her unless she _wanted_ to be found. She'd made sure of that.

She glanced over to the fledgling sat beside her with faint curiosity. She had a feeling that it would take some work to get Max to bend to her will, but she always did like a challenge. It's not like Max had anywhere else to go as of now. She needed Serana. So long as she wasn't too heavy handed in this and planned her moves carefully, it should not take too long to get Max on her side and beyond that. In her experience, the best way to get someone to do what you wanted was to create a strong emotional attachment, at least from the side of the target. Once that had been achieved, everything else fell into place much smoother. Serana's well practiced charm and attractiveness had come in handy more times than she could count over the centuries, getting her out of some extremely compromising situations particularly in her youth. She would do pretty much anything to get what she wanted, and if it was fun in the process then that was a bonus.

"It has been such a long time since I have had company here," Serana commented as she gazed out over the forest.

Max looked over to her with mild intrigue, "Really?"

Serana made a mental note of Max's curiosity, figuring that she might be able to exploit that in the future, "Yes. I have had passing companions from time to time, but those never seemed to work out in the end," she put on a wistful tone, her expression distant, "They always moved on eventually. That is the problem with immortality, things can get boring very easily."

Her melancholy was little more than an act at this point. Yes, she had traveled with other Vampires before, but she found many of them insufferable. They had underestimated her and paid for it. She didn't suffer fools lightly, something they had discovered all too late. On occasion she had come across some decent sorts, but soon realized that the only person she could really rely on was herself. Still, it didn't hurt to try and garner some sympathy from Max, to make her feel a closer connection and gain her trust much more easily.

Max nodded thoughtfully, "I can imagine. It must be hard living on your own for so long."

"At times, yes. You get used to it though," Serana offered her a beguiling smile, "Somehow, I think things will be different with you."

A flicker of confusion entered Max's red eyes, "What makes you say that?"

It would appear that Max had not perfected the art of hiding her emotions, a skill that was crucial in the supernatural world. So many different creatures were out to get you, that letting any sign of weakness show was almost certainly a death sentence. This inability would work to Serana's advantage.

"Let's call it intuition," she answered casually. If she had her way, which she often did, Max would never be leaving her side and would become completely dependent on her, "I hope that in time you will come to feel comfortable here. I would very much like for you to stay here after all."

Max seemed taken aback by this, "Are you cereal?"

"Well, that is not a phrase I have heard before," Serana admitted amusedly, "But yes, if that is something you would like of course."

Max shrugged, "I've had worse offers."

Serana decided to test the waters here, to begin the process of slowly working on lowering Max's guard. If she could find an opening, she could exploit this and eventually further cracks would begin to appear.

She shifted her full attention to Max, flashing her an enticing smile and ever so slightly lowering the tone of her voice, "You are certainly very entertaining, Max. It has been even longer since I have met someone so charming."

Max was quiet for a while and Serana wondered if she had come on too strong too soon. Some people were not receptive to the more direct approach and required a certain amount of subtlety. She had suspected that she would need to use a straightforward approach with Max, but she could adapt if necessary. Soon enough however Max mumbled, "I… I'd hardly say I was that."

Deciding that this method would suffice at least for now, Serana pressed on, "On the contrary, I think you are delightful."

Max fidgeted slightly before responding, "Maybe you should wait a bit before coming to that conclusion."

Serana shook her head, "My dear Max, you really do not take compliments very well, do you?"

"I'm… just not really used to them from anyone," Max looked down at her feet, "especially someone like you."

This use of phrase genuinely piqued Serana's interest, "Someone like me?"

Max rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "Well, yeah. I'm just kind of average and you're… not in a lot of ways."

 _Ah, embarrassment. I wonder,_ Eager to test this possibility, she casually brushed her hand against Max's thigh, her lips quirking upwards into a small smirk when the girl beside her tensed very slightly but didn't pull away, "I hope that's in a good way."

It was best to start off very slowly with this, she didn't want to shut down this option now that she was so fascinated by how Max would react. It had been some time since she had even considered this form of seduction, often finding that a well-timed dazzling smile and a silver tongue were enough to get her where she needed to be. In this case that would have been sufficient as well, but pursuing this opportunity would certainly make things more interesting and much easier in fact. At the very least, it was worth a try.

"I-it is," Max stuttered nervously.

"I would hardly call you average, Max," she continued in an almost husky tone, "In fact, I find you extremely intriguing." It was true, Serana could sense the latent power in the girl, and it left her wondering what her magic would develop into as her immortal life progressed.

"Y-you sure are... persistent on that, huh?" Max replied weakly.

In a decisive movement, Serana reached out and tucked a stray strand of Max's mid-length brown hair behind her ear, her fingers lightly grazing her cheek, "It seems I have to be with you."

She gazed deeply into Max's eyes, waiting patiently to gauge the reaction this bolder move would get. She had spent many a century perfecting these skills, testing them where she could and almost always managing to succeed. Sure, it didn't work on everyone, but most were susceptible. Given Max's behavior right now, it was safe to assume that she fell in the majority.

Serana's ears suddenly picked up on the gentle chirping of birds and glanced back out into the forest to see the sun poking through over the horizon. When she looked back over to Max, her eyes were half lidded, as if she were struggling to remain awake, and her body was ever so slowly beginning to slump. Within a few moments, she was lost to the world. Serana shook her head and carefully moved Max back on inside, blocking out the oncoming light with the thick black curtains. While she was a bit disappointed at Max's sudden passing out interrupting her fun, now there was something even more entertaining she could try out. She really was putting all her skills to the test here, which she had to admit was an exciting concept.

It had been a fair few decades since she had entered the world of dreams, which made all of this much more appealing. This promised to be an enjoyable diversion.

* * *

" _Max…" a hushed whispered echoed in her mind._

 _Her eyes fluttered open and as her vision became clearer, she scanned the room she was currently residing in. It had an elaborately carved wooden ceiling, with intricate painted panels lining every walls. An elegant golden chandelier hung down from the ceiling about a meter from the impressive canopy bed she was lying on. Everything in this room was so detailed from the furniture to the statues tastefully dotted around._

 _After the initial awe had worn off, she sat up and looked around to find the source of the voice. Her brow furrowed when her initial search came up blank. Maybe she was just hearing things. Shrugging off the earlier voice, she shuffled to the edge of the bed, her feet dangling off it. It was then that she saw the figure in the shadows. Her body tensed up, ready to attack._

 _An almost intoxicating laugh filled the air as the figure stepped out from the shadows, "No need to worry, Max. It's just me."_

 _Max was confused to say the least when she saw the slender dark haired woman with amber eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dim lightning. She approached the bed with deliberate steps, stopping just in front of where Max was sat._

" _Serana? What are you doing here?" Max asked confusedly, wondering what the hell was going on right now._

 _Serana absentmindedly wrapped a strand of her hair around her finger, her eyes locking onto Max's with an almost predatory intensity, "That is a good question," an inviting smile danced across her face, "It might be better to skip the explanations and show you."_

 _Without further warning, Max felt herself being violently pushed back with immense force onto the bed. Before she really had a chance to understand what was going on, Serana had already made her way onto the bed and straddled her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand and locking her leg in place with her surprisingly strong thighs. When Max finally caught up with the situation, Serana's face was inches from hers._

" _Now," she whispered huskily, her tone immediately sending shivers down Max's spine, "What am I going to do with you? Any guesses?"_

 _Max was rendered speechless by all this, her throat now suddenly dry and a mixed sense of fear, but also anticipation, passing over her. Her entire body tensed at the piercing stare of the woman pinning her down and she swallowed hard._

 _A slight smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, "No answers for me, huh? Let me help you out then."_

 _Her grip on Max's wrists tightened as she leaned down, bridging the previous gap, and roughly began kissing her. Max was surprised to say the least, uncertain how to react to this strange encounter. When her mind finally caught up with her body, she realized that she had been subconsciously reciprocating._

 _Serana briefly pulled away, offering Max a smug grin, "Guessed yet?"_

 _Her eyes pinned her to the spot more than Serana's physical restriction. All Max could do was nod before Serana was on her again, moving her lips aggressively against Max's. When Serana pulled at Max's bottom lip, her sharp canines grazing against the inside, Max tried to release her hands from the hold, desperate to let them roam across the other woman's back. The harder she resisted, the tighter Serana's hold became and the more lustful the kiss became. Her fingernails had begun to dig into Max's wrists at this point, but this only heightened the sense of exhilaration building up in her mind and body. She shuddered as she felt Serana's fangs graze the skin at the base of her throat._

 _Max felt a hand creep underneath her shirt, long fingernails raking against her pale skin and causing her to shiver in delight. While she so desperately wanted to escape this restrictive hold, equally she wanted it to intensify. Serana's tongue slid into her mouth, eagerly exploring and brushing against Max's own fangs as her nail dug deeper into Max's wrist, almost threatening to pierce the skin at this point._

 _She abruptly pulled away, much to Max's disappointment and an involuntary whimper left her lips, something that seemed to amuse Serana greatly. She very slightly loosened her hold as she now descended on Max's neck, her fangs brushing against the skin, teasing her with the promise of piercing. Max moved her head, exposing more of her neck for Serana as she felt the vice-like grip around her waist and legs tighten, increasing the friction and fueling her attempt to escape. Max could feel Serana smile against her neck before she poked the tip of her fang into flesh, followed by a firmer bite moments later right where Max's pulse would have been if she still had one._

 _The sensation was so exhilarating, just as Serana had anticipated that it would be for Max. Vampire's venom had many purposes for different situations, normally it was merely to numb the pain or immobilize prey, however under circumstances like these it could act as an aphrodisiac, amplifying the entire experience. Max grit her teeth, stifling a moan._

 _Serana, having picked up on this, relented for a moment, her eyes wild as she growled lowly, "That is not how this works, Max. You don't get to decide what I can and can't hear from you. Understand?"_

 _Max's bottom lip quivered as she said this, not used to seeing her so angry but loving every second of it. When Max hesitated in her answer, Serana's expression darkened further, "I said, do you understand?"_

" _Y-yes," Max mumbled, her body starting to tingle slightly._

 _Serana's expression softened a fraction at her compliance, "Good girl."_

 _The praise resounded in Max's head, driving her further into the mounting desire. Serana returned to her neck, intent on finishing what she had started. She picked a fresh spot and once again sank her fangs in, this time more painstakingly slow as punishment for Max's earlier suppression. This time, Max didn't dare hold back. While that look of rage had excited her, it had also been the single most terrifying thing she had ever experienced and didn't want to push her luck._

 _On hearing Max's positive feedback, Serana's senses were sent into overdrive. It had been so long since she'd felt this much of a high, in fact she wasn't even sure she'd ever felt this good. Most Vampires were dominant and always fought for it which, while it had its charm, could get boring very quickly and humans would break under the full force of a Vampire's passion. Their bodies just were not up to it and there was little chance of the Vampire involved being able to control themselves at the height of the whole experience. When a Vampire desired human companionship, which had its appeal especially because of the added blood aspect, they often turned to specific areas such as the BDSM community, but even then they could never completely let loose. The only way to really allow for total satisfaction was with another Vampire, or in some cases another supernatural creature which wasn't all that uncommon._

 _Once satisfied with her work and confident Max would be more pliant, Serana gently removed her fangs, running her tongue along the bite marks before pulling back. She glanced up at Max's face to see her much more relaxed now. She had been getting way too tense too quickly for Serana's liking, so this should help with that. Repositioning herself slightly, Serana took the hem of Max's shirt and impatiently tugged at it, demanding for its removal. Max lazily arched her back, allowing for the Vampiress above her to pull it up. She very briefly let go of Max's wrists to ease the shirt over her head, immediately clamping back down on them the second she had finished. She had to have total control in this. She could have used some kind of restraints, but it wouldn't have been the same as herself physically overpowering Max._

 _After haphazardly throwing the shirt to the floor, Serana took a moment to inspect Max's thin frame. Had she still been human, this amount of exertion would have no doubt broken at least a few of her bones. Red marks marked the left hand side of her stomach where Serana had dug her hands earlier and stood out against Max's pale freckled skin. Her skin would only get paler as time passed through lack of sun exposure. Her hand explored the contours and dips of her newly exposed skin with passing interest, before placing her hand over one of Max's breasts still covered by her bra. She pushed up slightly towards her hand, her hips bashing against Serana's once more. She squeezed her thighs to restrain Max again as her hand snaked around her back, feeling the strap she needed to remove. Her fingers deftly undid the hooks, throwing the useless fabric to the floor in irritation. She hated unnecessary hurdles like this, such a waste of her time that could be spent on something so much better. Her upper lip curled in annoyance and her hold tightened ever more as she reached down, her hand gliding over the newly freed area, an action that seemed to rouse Max. Her unsuppressed moan of pleasure echoed around the room, bringing a grin to Serana's lips. She moved her knee so that it was directly in between Max's legs and varied the pressure she applied. Every time she pulled back, Max tried to move towards her again, but Serana wouldn't allow her to._

 _Her hand slowly made its way down to the waistband of Max's jeans, playing with the top. It was tempting just to go all the way now, but that would be no fun then. She wanted Max to feel frustrated, to need this more than anything and if she just released her now, this whole exercise would be pointless. Still, she could have a little more fun before she stopped this. Her fingers teased with the button on her jeans, Max attempting to move herself closer._

 _Serana shook her head at the vain attempt, "Oh Max, haven't you learned by now? We do things on my terms, not yours. You'll have to wait for the rest," she slipped back down to the base of the young Vampire's throat and sank her fangs in again, smiling at the sound it provoked as her venom flooded the girl's system again. This was the thing she had missed most about the more intimate of seduction methods, slowly seeing someone descend into an overwhelming state of limbo at her hand and being able to decide when to release them from it, if ever._

 _As much as she would love to toy with Max like this forever, she had to be considerate of the time she had remaining. Besides, it was best to keep her wanting. She very slowly began to let go of the power sustaining this particular dream, allowing it to fade into the darkness once more. Max would soon be waking and Serana was looking forward to seeing her reaction._

* * *

 **Serana's Bedroom**

Max's eyes flickered open, taking a moment to adjust to her surroundings. As she laid there, the vivid images from what she now realized had been a dream ran through her mind. If she still had blood pumping through her veins, she would no doubt be blushing right now. It had felt so… real and intense. When she had dreams in the past as a human, they hadn't been anywhere near as involved as this and she often forget them within second of waking, but not this time.

She bit her lip gently, taking into account her now exceptionally sharp canines, as she thought over the dream. As far as she could recall, this was the very first time she'd had a dream anything like this. She had never been really that bothered about… that kind of thing before, unlike some people her age.

 _So why am I so flustered now?_

Before she had much more chance to consider this, she felt the bed dip beside her. When she looked over, she saw Serana sat there smiling down at her, "Good evening Max, I trust you slept well."

"Ugh… y-yes," was all she could manage in response.

Serana's eyes shimmered at her answer, "Good," she tilts her head curiously to the side, "You were moving around a lot, so I wasn't sure."

"W-was I?" Max stuttered, feeling self-conscious on hearing this. It was already bad enough that she'd dreamed something like that, it was even worse to realize that in her sleep she could have been outwardly reacting.

Serana nodded firmly, "Indeed. I am glad to find out that it wasn't because of a nightmare," her expression became more worried as she met Max's eyes, her brow furrowing in concern, "Max, you seem troubled. What's wrong?"

Max shuffled uncomfortably, wanting so desperately for the ground to swallow her up right now so she could avoid this situation, "I… just had a bit of a strange dream is all. Nothing to worry about."

"Strange? How so?" Serana asked.

"It's…" Max hesitated. What was she even supposed to say now? She didn't want to necessarily hide things, but this was just something that she had to keep to herself, "hard to explain. It was just a bit confusing."

Serana gave her a thoughtful look, "Confusing in a good way?"

That was the question here. If she was truthful about this, she… did actually enjoy the experience, maybe a little _too_ much. She'd been disappointed to find herself back in this room, not wanting the dream to end. She didn't know how to deal with that feeling yet.

"M-maybe," Max admitted, pushing back the sudden feeling of elation that surged through her body by letting her mind wander, "I'm still not sure really."

Serana momentarily closed her dazzling amber eyes. When she opened them, she gazed deeply into Max's eyes, "Dreams are funny things, Max. What you have to remember is that your subconscious, and even unconscious, thought often fuels them. The basic idea has to come from somewhere after all," her expression softened as she spoke and her tone became lower, "You can learn a lot about yourself and what you want from them. It is worth having a think about at least."

 _Just try and stop me,_ Max wryly thought, still unable to push the images to the back of her mind.

Serana carefully placed a hand over hers, breaking her from her thought and causing her to tense, offering her a comforting smile, "I know a thing or two about dreams, so don't hesitate to ask me."

There was no way Max could tell her about this, it would be way too embarrassing even if she left the fact that it was Serana herself she had been dreaming about out of the discussions. For now, she would have to think on it for herself.

"Th-thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"No need to thank me, Max," Serana gently squeezed her hand, "We have to have each other's backs after all."

* * *

 **Forest**

As Chloe and Rachel pressed on into the forest, the blonde Vampire froze, her body tensing as she tentatively sniffed the air.

Chloe came up beside her, "Rach, what's wrong?"

Rachel turned to her with a solemn expression, "I can smell blood. It's faint, but it's definitely there and it's fairly fresh."

"Which way?" Chloe asked without hesitation. It could be related to their investigations, even if it was a bit of a stretch.

"To the West. It must be at least a few miles from here, probably more, and…" her hazel eyes filled with concern at this point, "a lot of people pass through on that side."

Chloe briefly considered their options, "So, we can either continue to aimlessly wander deeper into the woods or we can go check it out."

"Alternatively, we could split up if you want," Rachel proposed, "That way we can do both. I can go check out the blood trail and meet up with you later."

Chloe crossed her arm and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her fanged friend, "Oh, so I continue on into the dangerous bit, huh?"

Rachel shrugged, downing the last drops of blood from the vial Chloe gave her earlier, "It was only a suggestion. Besides, who says that investigating will be any safer?"

As much as she didn't want to, Chloe had to admit that both of them searching the same area was a bit redundant. They were both more than capable of heading out on their own and they could afford to miss out on something this suspicious.

Chloe sighed resignedly and passed her over a fresh vial just in case, "Ok, fine. Just be careful."

"I should be the one saying that. I'll see you soon," Rachel called back as she pocketed the small glass bottle and sprinted off as fast as she could in pursuit of the blood. She expertly moved through the forest, every so often jumping up on a high branch to scout out the area below her for potential clues or threats. Soon, the scent became more potent as she entered a less dense part of the forest. She was obviously close now. The thing that worried her the most was that she could distinguish at least two different blood types clearly and there seemed to be a lot of it.

The trail led her to a small clearing, with overgrown bushes enclosing the area from the rest of the forest. The smell here was so strong. It had to be here. Her foot hit a glass beer bottle as she approached the area and there were the remnants of a makeshift fire pit sat just to the left, with broken chairs and tattered pillows positioned around it. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a large crimson stain just a few inches from this. She crouched down and inspected it closer, poking at it with her index finger. A deeper pool sat about a foot away from this one. The blood had started to congeal, especially around the edges, which meant that it couldn't have been spilled too long ago, maybe an hour max. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the stale blood. Unless preserved by some kind of spell, blood outside of the human body quickly went off and became undrinkable for a Vampire.

She tried her best to ignore this almost rancid smell and followed the trail. It appeared that someone had dragged a body off into the bushes given the way the leaves and dirt had been pushed over. She glanced back over to the red pool. That was probably where the main attack happened. The victim, or victims as she suspected, may have tried to escape initially, but they didn't get far.

Rachel carefully pushed her way through the undergrowth. Soon enough, she found what she had been looking for. There were three bodies hidden in among the leaves a fair distance from the original killing scene. They probably would have not been found until weeks later, if at all, that is if she hadn't come to investigate. They couldn't be much older than seventeen. She wasted no time examining the cold unmoving corpses. Her eyes immediately fell on a deep bite mark on the neck of the nearest body. On closer inspection, she could see a few other smaller pierce marks on the surface of the skin, none of which had properly broken through. This may suggest either a struggle or inexperience. Most humans couldn't even hope to even begin to match the strength of a Vampire, so this was unlikely. There was also a fair amount of dried blood staining the skin. Messier kills were more common among fledglings. She moved on to the second body, which to her surprise was a completely different story. She really had to search for the bite mark on this one and the wound was spotless. There was no way that one Vampire could have changed their kill pattern so drastically, unless it was to purposely throw off a trail. The last body was slightly cleaner than the first, but nowhere near the standard of the second.

 _Two Vampires, one older than the other, either that or a feral._

She had heard rumors that there might be at least one Vampire residing in this forest, but there had been no proof to support this and it wasn't a crime for supernatural creatures to live out here. Something else bothered her. She could feel some kind of energy surrounding this place that didn't belong here. She suspected that the older Vampire had access to a certain degree of magical powers and by the looks of it they were extremely powerful. Vampires were notoriously hard to track, this coupled with magic would make it impossible to locate these two.

 _Great,_ Rachel sighed, _A dead end._

She couldn't help but feel particularly concerned now. If her initial hunch was right and there was a fledgling travelling with a much older Vampire, then there was a possibility that Max could have already been found. Most she knew would not hesitate to take full advantage of a Vampire unversed in the politics of supernaturals.

 _I should report back to Chloe as soon as possible,_ she thought as she turned on her heel and raced away from the saddening scene. This wasn't the first time she'd witnessed something like this, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 **Things certainly aren't getting any easier for Chloe and Rachel. Will they be able to reach Max in time before it's too late to save her from Serana's total control? Only time will tell. Have a great day and see you next time.**

 **P.S. Just before anyone says anything about the whole dream thing with Serana, this does not get rid of the chance for established LIS ships** _ **if**_ **myself and Tyler decide to include them later on. While we can understand everyone being excited for the potential prospect of certain ships being explored in this fic, we may decide the story works better without them. Nothing is certain yet. However, we do value your opinions on these kinds of topics and take them on board while writing.**


	5. Education

**Hey guys, welcome back. Here is yet another chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Gena: I would love to see chloe fight to get Max away from serena while she's being all possessive-like**

 **\- Ah well, you shall have to wait and see what happens on that front. We'll definitely keep it in mind for when it gets to that point.**

 **Violet: Please, I know you said that you and Tyler have to decide later on, but please add pricefield. I would love this story 1000 times more, and I already love it!**

 **\- We'll certainly consider it. If we do include it, it'll be later on in the fic. We appreciate your opinion on the matter, as we do take every one into account, and are glad to hear your liking it so far. Enjoy finding out what happens.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Education**

 **Serana's House - Hallway**

Serana led Max down a long stone hallway towards an intricately carved wooden door. She placed her hand on the door handle, pushing it open and entering the previously unexplored room. After taking a moment to trace the pattern on the door with idle curiosity, Max followed her inside. Torches attached to the wall flickered to life on their entering, illuminating the once impenetrable darkness. Max scanned the area, her eyes eagerly taking in her new surroundings.

The first thing she noticed were the tall, dark oak bookshelves towering over her, their shelves filled with a vast array of dusty tomes. Some of the books appeared to be ancient, their covers leather bound and, in some cases, jewel encrusted. Max had never seen so many books in one place before and figured that she would need to sit here undisturbed for several years if she had any hope of reading them all. Judging by the unfamiliar writing on some of the worn spines, she doubted that she would even be capable of understanding everything anyway. She noticed a few chairs dotted around the room, all of which looked extremely regal. She could easily see herself spending all her time sat in one, getting lost in the centuries of information contained within the pages of this extensive collection.

There was an almost eerie silence falling over this area, only broken by a very faint thrum of energy resounding throughout the room. The sensation sent a slight shiver down Max's spine as her skin tingled from the raw concentration of power. It wasn't beyond the realms of possibility that some of the volumes contained within these walls possessed some sort of magical quality, especially given what Max had seen of her companion's abilities so far.

"I believe that it is time for you to learn more about the world of the Supernatural," Serana softly announced, bringing Max's attention back to reality as she strode across the room with graceful steps, "it is crucial for your very survival after all."

Without the need for prompting, Max joined the older woman over the other side of the room until they were standing next to one of the many looming bookshelves. Serana offered her a captivating smile before beginning, "I should imagine that you have at least figured out certain characteristics beings like ourselves command, however I shall re-iterate them for you. Vampires are immortal beings taking human form. Their senses are heightened, as well as their strength, speed and agility being of an inhuman level. Unlike some may believe, there is not merely one type," she took a moment to compose her thought before clarifying, "The more commonly thought of association is of drinking human blood. While this applies to certain Vampires, you and myself included, there are other ways to obtain the necessary energy required to survive. Some are able to directly extract the life force from their victims, others can feed off of emotions, as well as there being those who sustain themselves by absorbing sexual energy, this is to only name but a few examples. Many a victim has fallen prey because of this oversimplification."

Max nodded, showing that she was following this. There was something almost bewitching about the silky tone of her fellow Vampiress, one that almost seemed to lull her into a trance-like state rendering her incapable of doing anything other than listen. This was not the first time she had felt this around Serana and something told her it wouldn't be the last. It wasn't unpleasant by any means, in fact it left her feeling at ease and tranquil.

Serana picked up on the serene expression, relaxed stance and ever so slightly glazed over gaze of the young fledgling stood before her, allowing a very slight smile to tug at her lips. She had almost forgotten how effective her charm was on others considering how long it had been since she'd spent any prolonged amount of time with company. Because of this, it was intriguing to see how Max reacted to her and something she wanted to keep experimenting with.

"Not only this," Serana continued in a hushed tone so as to not break the soothing atmosphere that had been accumulating, "but Vampires can be extraordinarily charming and persuasive. This is most effective on human prey, however if the will of the Vampire is strong enough, it is possible to extend this power effectively to others of their kind, along with various other supernatural creatures."

Serana herself had managed to bend many a reluctant victim to her will, both human and supernatural. Humans were much easier of course, but this only really served to obtain a meal in most cases. That was really all the worth humanity offered for her, apart from the potential to obtain an inexperienced Vampire by turning them. Back in the day, there had been so many newly sired Vampires, more than she had time to count, and these made up the vast majority of the numbers around to this day. Now, it was more difficult considering the desire for some to peacefully co-exist alongside humanity and the process itself was frowned upon for everyone besides a willing participant. Even then it was discouraged, as it was difficult to really ascertain whether the human in question was actually consenting or if they were being coerced into it. For this reason, if one were to go about the process officially through the appropriate department set up by both sympathetic Vampires and humans to deal with this, there were many tests to authenticate the desire of the human to actually participate in the process.

There were still many cases of unofficial and forced turnings of course, as Max's current situation demonstrated. No matter how hard they attempted to regulate everything, there would always be those who slipped under the radar. It was almost impossible to ensure that every individual case followed the rules and the people trying to enforce this probably wouldn't even hear of these undocumented sirings unless it threatened the ongoing discussions regarding political harmony between humanity and supernaturals.

"Aside from Vampires," Serana said, fingers absentmindedly tracing along the bookshelves in her small library "there are a myriad of other creatures out there including the vampires archrival, the Werewolf."

Max trailed behind her, watching the older Vampiress as she examined the bookshelves, "For the most part," Serana continued, "Werewolves are dangerous and unpredictable, especially around the full moon. Which, incidentally, was a couple of nights ago."

Max found herself grateful that it'd been Serana that had found her instead of a werewolf on the hunt, "What are they like on the full moon?"

"They're as likely to kill you as toy with you," Max's mentor cautioned, "Especially when they know they have the upper hand. To give yourself a chance against them or negotiate for your life, you either have to be very powerful or outnumber them. Preferably both," Serana took a book seemingly at random and idly flicked through the pages, "I am aware of there being a few residing in this very forest, but as far as I can tell they rarely dare to venture beyond their established territories, so there has been little reason to associate myself with them," she paused thoughtfully before closing the book shut and gently placing it back on the shelf, adding as an afterthought, "I would like to keep it that way."

Serana didn't make a habit of picking unnecessary battles. Naturally, on occasion there was no way to avoid altercations, but more often than not there were ways around them. She'd long since grown weary of the political in-fighting among the various supernatural creatures, which always resulted in those involved making lots of noise, but inevitably led to them chasing their own tails and actually taking a step back from progress. She did try to have at least a basic idea of what was going on around her to ensure her own safety, but beyond that it bored her to no end. It was much easier to detach herself from the system and just do as she pleased. That is the way it had been for centuries due to her careful planning and her political apathy probably wouldn't change much as of now, unless something happened that would personally interfere with her or any plans she had set in motion, which for now would be anything revolving around Max.

She'd been toying with a few possibilities on what to actually do with Max once she'd managed to ensure her full and unrestricted loyalty. This ranged from using her to solve a few loose ends she'd been meaning to get around to for decades, to things of a more… ambitious nature. Before coming across Max, she had been quite happy to fill the role of a passive observer, watching everyone, both human and supernatural, strut around as if they were the single most important being in this world, due to their own foolish complacency. Now that the opportunity had presented itself however, it was almost impossible to resist having some fun at the very least, and more than that if she so chose. Maybe it was time to give everyone something to _really_ worry about as opposed to their countless petty squabbles regarding human/supernatural relations and decade old imaginary territory line feuds.

Serana smiled at the thought of the potential chaos she could create before focusing back on the task at hand. She had to ensure Max's total compliance first, which no doubt would be challenging and require carefully executed actions.

 _Speaking of which,_ she pulled another book out, "Then there are Witchers, the guardians who ensure that humanity never finds out about our world. They are trained from a certain age to wield weapons of all kinds, and learn powerful magics and potions to help give them an edge against much more than just Vampires and Werewolves. Succubi, Incubi, Wendigo, and much more."

She'd come across a couple of Witchers in her time, finding each of them as insufferable as the last. She supposed she couldn't blame the majority of them, they never asked to be a Witcher and were just doing their jobs as efficiently as they could. Basically doing the best with the hand they'd been dealt. In a way, she respected them for that. It was certainly difficult not to feel at least a bit impressed if you listened to the whispered rumors and elaborate stories of their exploits. She certainly didn't underestimate them, unlike some of the cockier supernaturals, many of whom had paid for their ignorance.

"As with any supernatural creature, it is wise to steer clear of a Witcher's wrath. They are not to be underestimated," Serana explained to the young fledgling, "In fact, it is probably best to just avoid them at all costs. If they deem you as a threat for any reason, there is little hope of survival."

Max nodded, showing that she understood. Even with her newly acquired abilities, there were still many dangers out there, in fact now there might be even more dangers than before. As a Vampire, she had a lot less protection from official groups than she had as a human, even if at the time she hadn't realized it.

Serana noticed her young companion's troubled expression and gently placed an arm on her shoulder, "Max, don't look so worried. So long as you stay close to me, I will not let anything happen to you."

It took a moment, but Max's face soon relaxed once more and she even managed to offer up a small appreciative smile, "Thanks."

 _That's it,_ Serana thought as she lightly squeezed Max's shoulder, _increase the dependency._

'Now then," Serana murmured, "Let's get started," she gently guided Max towards the back of the small library, "Normally, it takes a lot of time before we have any knowledge whatsoever of what your gift would lay in… Magic, Elemental manipulation, shapeshifting, alchemy. The list goes on, but those are the main categories."

In a hidden alcove was one of her more prized artifacts, a cup hewn of silver sat on a mahogany podium, with different gems imbedded at the edges, "This belonged to my family," she continued, "It's purpose was to determine where the Vampire's skills would be most powerful. All it takes is blood, and magic."

This was the first time Serana had mentioned anything about her family and Max had to admit she was curious, as per usual. She didn't dare ask of course, there were some things even she knew not to bring up, but still wondered where they were. The fact that Serana actually had this cup made her think that something had happened to them. At the thought of family, a brief image flickered in her mind too quickly to process and distorted, hushed whispers echoed in her head, all too disjointed to really understand. Max couldn't remember much about her human life, but it was safe to assume that she had some kind of family or at least someone who would be worried at her sudden disappearance. Who knows, maybe they'd even tried looking for her at some point. It must have been at least a couple of weeks by now, so any possible trail must have gone cold. Maybe it was better this way though. How would she even begin to explain this? It was safer for everyone if she remained hidden.

She held her head as the memories struggled to connect, and another flash of images passed by, this time of a smaller town, idyllic, with a lighthouse situated on the coast and the sun beginning to set at the edge of the ocean. She shook her head, trying to pull herself out, only to find herself looking at a city full of skyscrapers, with a peculiar needle shaped one standing out.

"Max," Serana's voice brought her out of her fragmented flashbacks, "You seem troubled."

Max bit her lip, mulling over everything she'd seen moments before, "I… think I saw some stuff from before."

"What did you see?" Serana asked curiously. The more Max remembered, the harder it would be to keep her under control. She might run off and try to uncover more or try to find someone from her past, which would be highly problematic. While she doubted that Max had recalled much, she still needed to know what she was up against.

"Nothing much. Just a couple of places. I don't know where they were though," Max answered, desperately racking her brain to figure out what she'd seen. She must have been there at some time in her life, but it could have been years ago and she wouldn't know.

Serana nodded sympathetically, or at least feigned the emotion. When you'd lived for a few centuries and experienced as much as she had, you soon learned how to assimilate whatever actions required to get what you wanted, "Sometimes it is best not to dwell on the past, Max. It makes it harder to move forward. I know you must want to find out, but unfortunately it is not like you can go back to that life."

"Yeah," Max reluctantly agreed, feeling disheartened on hearing this. She understood that there was little chance to return to how things were before, but that didn't stop her wanting to, "I still want to remember though."

"Well, if you recall anything else, maybe I can help you piece it together. It is worth a try anyway," Serana suggested. This way, she could keep an eye on Max's memories and adjust her plan accordingly. Maybe she could even use it to gain her trust somehow. The more Max confided in her the better.

 _Time to give her something else to think about in the meantime_ , she gave the girl's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Come," she said softly, "Let's find out what you can do," without further hesitation, Serana got to work preparing. She approached the podium and turning back to motion for her to come closer with an almost somber expression, "I shall need your help here, Max."

A pang of unease entered the pit of Max's stomach as she slowly joined Serana over by the podium. She stood there awkwardly, clutching at her arm and biting her lip, "O-ok, what do I need to do?"

Serana extended her right towards Max, signaling for her to take it and bringing her closer, "Like I said before, this requires blood, and a fair amount of it too. It would be fatal for a human to lose this much, but this will not be a problem here so do not panic," she positioned Max's wrist over the deep chalice and took a small, sharp blade from beside it, "This may sting, but have no fear the wound will heal in no time."

Max swallowed her apprehension and braced herself as Serana swiftly brought the blade across her skin, wincing at the biting sensation. The older Vampire held her wrist steady as the thick crimson liquid dripped into the cup below, with Max unable to prevent that tiny sliver of panic in her mind at the amount of blood trickling from the open wound. If she was still human, she would have probably passed out by now from the blood loss... or worse.

Serana noticed her mild alarm, "Calm," she breathed in her ear, "stay calm, Max. You'll only need to hunt after this. Nothing more."

The prospect of hunting again wasn't really something she wanted to think about now, not after last time. Flashes of the brutal aftermath of her first hunt crossed her mind, something she tried desperately to push back.

After a few moments, the chalice was almost full. Serana, satisfied with the amount, now brought Max's wrist to her mouth, running her tongue along the wound in order to slightly numb the pain and aid its healing, but also to add fuel to the fire she'd started the other day with the dream. The more intimate contact like this, the easier it would be in the long term. Besides, letting the remaining blood droplets fall to the floor would be a waste. She briefly glanced up at Max while doing this, lightly smirking when she saw the cascade of conflicting emotions flicker in her eyes. She ran her fingers lightly over the cut, noticing it had already started to try and heal itself. Without Max intaking more blood however it would take much longer to fully close up, but at least the bleeding had stopped for the most part.

She offered Max an approving smile, "Good girl. How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy," Max admitted as she glanced down at her already healing wrist. She felt a bit weird watching it, especially considering what Serana had just done a few seconds ago, so looked back up to find the other woman standing over the now full chalice.

"We'll fix that soon, do not worry," she assured before focusing her energy on the chalice, "I will need you to remain silent for a time so I can concentrate, Max," she distractedly motioned behind her, "Go take a seat and I shall let you know when I am done."

Max complied, sitting on a padded chair a little way from the podium as she waited around patiently for Serana to finish. She could almost feel the shift in the atmosphere and she swore she could hear a soft hum of energy increase as her fellow Vampiress got to work. She did briefly consider snooping around a bit, but decided against it. Serana would probably get mad and something told her that she really didn't want that wrath directed at her. She didn't have to wait around too long in the end anyway.

"How interesting," Serana breathed, "How _very_ interesting," with a flick of her wrist she dispersed the magical sensation that'd built in the room, and drained the now useless blood from the cup, "It seems dear Max, that there is more than one power you are attached too. Not uncommon but not normal either."

Not only this, but it was certainly an usual combination of powers too. In fact, now she thought about it, Serana hadn't seen it before in any other Vampire she'd come across, which was saying something. She'd seen them in _separate_ vampires, and in different levels of potency. For most Vampires with two gifts, they were almost always in the same class, and usually the same type.

Serana tilted her head to the side, "You are full of surprises. It is rare to have both atmokinesis _and_ clairvoyance."

This actually worked to her advantage. The larger the variety of powers she had access to, the more she could achieve. Max's potential powers coupled with her own, primarily an affinity for all things arcane, certainly made for some interesting possibilities. Now her plans were even more critical. The atmokinesis was nice, but the one that had her practically salivating was the _clairvoyance._

"It does seem like a weird combo," Max agreed sheepishly as she rubbed at her neck, "Still seems weird to think that I might be able to do any of them to be honest."

"You will get used to it," Serana reassured, eager to start unlocking Max's abilities as soon as possible, "Once we have found you a meal we shall get started. You need to keep your energy up."

 _Then the real work begins..._

* * *

 **Forest**

After running for what seemed like hours, but had probably been more like twenty minutes max, Rachel finally picked back up on Chloe's trail. She had actually covered quite a lot of ground since she last saw her, which was understandable given her Witcher abilities and potions. Apart from her cat-like amber eyes -and really, those were only noticeable when she was hopped up on some potion- not much had physically changed about Chloe, so sometimes Rachel forgot she wasn't totally human.

Rachel's mind wandered back to the massacre she'd stumbled across earlier on investigating the blood scent. Some Vampires really didn't value human life much and were more than happy to drain their victims dry even when they had the choice not to. Killing humans was heavily frowned upon and potentially came with grave consequences. This discovery was going to have to be reported and it would cause no end of trouble. Then again, if Max had been involved the extra attention might help them find her… or it might just complicate everything.

She noticed rustling and light breathing a few feet ahead, darting behind a tree to keep hidden. You could never be too careful. While she could easily take down most threats, it was better to avoid confrontation where possible as it was a waste of energy and time. She poked her head around the thick trunk and saw her old friend moving through the forest, her hand hovering over her trusty gun sitting in its holster just waiting for something, or someone, to give her a reason to shoot. Chloe had never been amazing at stealth, preferring to go in all guns blazing with multiple explosions. She had gotten better at it over the years, but still had yet to perfect the art. Vampires, however, were master hunters, and could seamlessly appear and disappear at will.

Rachel briefly considered jumping Chloe, but then decided against it. It wasn't worth nearly getting shot in the face again, which would be more likely considering how tense Chloe would be right now. Instead, she double checked her surroundings before stepping out from behind the tree. On hearing leaves rustle behind her, Chloe spun around with her gun drawn ready to fight.

Rachel held up her hand resignedly, "Whoa, easy Chloe. It's just me."

It only took a second for her to correctly assess the situation, before sighing and shoving her gun back in the holster, "Don't sneak up on me like that, Rach."

"If I were really trying to sneak up on you, you wouldn't know it until it was too late, "Rachel commented smugly as she approached Chloe, "Glad to see you're as trigger happy as ever."

"Some of us have to be," Chloe mentioned tiredly as she rubbed at her temples.

In her experience, it was better to shoot first and ask questions later. The supernaturals she and other Witchers hunted down would often try to worm their way out of a situation, using any leverage they could. Many were extremely persuasive, Vampires especially, so the trick was to not let them even start talking. That is when things went terribly wrong, by giving them even a second to think or act… that's how people got hurt. She'd heard gruesome stories of some very messy cases, resulting in unnecessary casualties and sometimes allowing the target to get away completely.

"So," she began as she leaned against one of the many trees surrounding them, "Find anything?"

Rachel's expression became troubled as she recalled her findings, "I did, but I'm not sure what to make of it," she absentmindedly picked at her nails as she continued, "I came across… what looked like the aftermath of a feeding. There were three bodies, teens, each with bite marks," she almost instinctively reached up to her neck to demonstrate.

The neck was a popular choice among some Vampires when feeding due to several reasons: convenience as the neck of a victim was often more exposed than any other area and therefore more easily accessible; during physical seduction, whether this was simply for the purpose of subduing a victim or seriously pursuing some form of carnal relationship, the neck was an extremely sensual area for most, making the transformation from kissing to biting more seamless, in some cases pleasurable, and there was also the most important fact of all, the presence of main blood vessels located in the neck, the jugular veins and carotid arteries which transported blood to and from the brain, neck and face. While Vampires didn't require oxygenated blood, it was more satisfying taste wise and energizing, however the arteries were much harder to pierce in general so most never bothered. The neck was not the only favored place to partake, another prime spot being the femoral artery located in the thigh, but this was much harder to access under normal conditions. A Vampire could potentially feed from any part of the body, but some areas were more efficient.

"Two of the bodies were pretty sloppily done, blood everywhere, and it looked like the Vampire in question had some issues actually getting started," she paused momentarily to gauge Chloe's reaction to this. Her companion's expression became stoic, but her eyes betrayed the forced calm, "The other body was one of the cleanest kills I have ever seen. I had real trouble finding the mark and there were practically no blood traces."

It was almost unsettling how well executed this particular kill had been. It usually took at least a few decades to get to a stage where a Vampire could be controlled enough not to splatter blood everywhere and this had been on a whole different level, carried out with clinical precision.

"My guess, there are at least two Vampires travelling together. One is much more experienced and therefore older, the other is either a fledgling on their first hunt or a feral," Rachel theorized as she ran over all the possibilities she could think of in her mind, "Although fledgling is more likely I think. Most Vampires detest ferals after all, I guess it hits a little too close to home at what could potentially happen to them, and ferals are notoriously difficult to keep under control, verging on impossible."

There had been one or two instances in the past where Vampires had attempted to use ferals to create havoc. They'd turned humans or locked away other Vampires, sometimes both, starved them for months, even years, and then let them loose. It took a long time to clean a mess like that up and even longer discussing it afterwards.

"I see," was all Chloe could manage. She didn't even want to entertain the possibility that Max was capable of… killing someone. It went against everything she stood for. She hated violence and always sought a more peaceful solution, no matter the situation. The problem was, newly sired Vampires had no control so totally lost themselves to instinct the moment blood was spilled, especially on their first ever feed and with another Vampire there encouraging them. She shuddered involuntarily as an image of Max covered in fresh blood with demonic crimson red eyes and extended razor-sharp fangs materialized in her mind.

"That's not all though," Rachel announced hesitantly as she noticed the subtle change in her old friend's expression, "When I got there, there was this really weird feeling in the air and the trail ended abruptly so I couldn't trace it further than a few feet from the bodies despite my best efforts," she paused, gathering her thoughts as she searched for the right words, "I think there is magic involved, not only that _extremely_ strong magic. The kind of stuff it would take a good century or two to even hope to begin to perfect."

The atmosphere darkened as these words hung in the air. Everything was already complicated enough without magic like that being involved. If Rachel, the best hunter Chloe had ever met without exception, couldn't pick up on the trail it made things so much more hopeless. With every setback like this, their chances of finding Max became slimmer.

"Well, I found fuck all, so what now?" Chloe asked irritatedly, swallowing back the tears threatening to fall. Just when things had started to look up for them now they were basically back at square one again.

Rachel stroked her chin in contemplation, her mind whizzing through all the information they'd acquired to try and find a more efficient way to find Max than aimlessly trudging through the forest, "There are a few options we can pursue from here, but for all of them we're going to need help. As good a team as we are, the more people involved the quicker we'll find Max."

Chloe sighed resignedly as she scratched her head, her voice thick with emotion, "I guess wandering around here isn't going to help us much."

Rachel nodded in agreement, ignoring the obvious distress in Chloe's voice for her sake, "Probably not, but we have learned a few things that will help us."

"Hit me with it," Chloe prompted, desperate to think of something else other than how miserable their situation was or Max's newly acquired vampiric status.

It was really helpful having Rachel here to get an intimate insight into how a Vampire would think in this situation. Also, the two of them had a very different thought process and experiences which is why they were able to work so well. Rachel was stealthy, knew pretty much all the things about supernaturals that weren't included in Chloe's training, had valuable contacts and a sharp mind, not to mention her shapeshifting abilities. Chloe herself had access to vital resources and knew her way around various weapons, as well as being smart and unafraid to put herself in danger when required. Between them, they just about ticked every box needed for a successful investigation.

Rachel closed her eyes momentarily deep in thought as she tried to order and categorize all the clues and scraps of knowledge they had gathered at this point, "If we assume that Max was involved in that attack I investigated, then we can speculate that she is traveling with an older, powerful Vampire who has substantial magical ability and, by my deduction, must be at the very least a century old, probably more. That already narrows the number of possible suspects down significantly. There will be someone around who can help us pinpoint further, possibly some records too."

Chloe nodded to show that she was following Rachel's train of thought. If she asked around, she might even be able to find someone who knew extensively about the Vampire family lines. Each had their own potential predetermined powers which passed down and with practice could be unlocked. It might take some time and effort, but potentially they could narrow it down to a couple of families and work from there. Some worked hard to build up a detailed record of supernaturals such as Vampires so they could keep an eye on numbers among other things. This level of archiving bored Chloe to tears, but she was glad that there were some people around who got a kick out of it.

Rachel crossed her arms, lightly drumming her fingers against them, "If we can figure out who this is, then we have a better chance. There may be people who know where this other Vampire is or we can at least get a clearer picture of their motivations and try to work out their next moves. We can even circulate the identity among both supernaturals and Witchers to cover more ground."

There really weren't many certified Witchers around, mostly because of the intensity of the training, but those who had successfully completed it were forces to be reckoned with. Once a Witcher had a target in their sights, they would mercilessly hunt them down until their mission was complete. They were valuable allies and deadly foes.

Chloe rubbed at her temples in an attempt to relieve the oncoming headache, "I guess at least we know they're somewhere in this forest, for now. We should get Frank to keep an eye out for suspicious activity."

"We might also want to consider getting in contact with those outside of America if we can, just in case," Rachel added thoughtfully, "I'm sure that once we've reported my findings, we'll be able to get more resources. People will do almost anything to keep the peace nowadays," her brow furrowed slightly, "This Vampire seems to not have any qualms killing humans. Max wouldn't have been able to control herself, but the other Vampire is another case entirely. They were very conscious of their decision to end a life and I highly doubt they tried to stop Max."

Nobody would want to risk incidents like this becoming a common occurrence. It could potentially inspire discontent upstarts to clamber for power and shatter the already tentative balance between humans and supernaturals, along with the even more unstable peace between supernaturals themselves. From there, it could lead to a full blown massacre on all sides with devastating results.

"A Vampire like this wouldn't take Max in simply out of kindness. They must have something else fucked up planned for her," Chloe snarled through gritted teeth as her hands clenched into fists, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. She _hated_ the thought of some toothy bastard taking advantage of Max in any way. Vampires would do anything to get their way, torture sure, blackmail no problem, manipulation you bet, seduction… on this, a surge of anger passed through her. The thought of some Vampire turning Max into their plaything both emotionally and physically, made her feel ill.

Rachel began to ponder the motivations of this other Vampire for taking Max on, quickly deciding that the reason could not be a good one, "Max is going to be totally dependent on this other Vampire, at least until she's become accustomed to her new form and strong enough to make it on her own. That could take years and by then she could essentially be completely subservient, which is something we _really_ don't want. You know as well as I do how manipulative Vampires are, the older ones especially."

That had actually been a substantial part of Chloe's training, learning about the abilities of supernatural creatures and how to combat them. Some argued that the silver-tongued nature of Vampires was in fact their deadliest, something she became more inclined to agree with each and every time she encountered these beasts. Vampires tended to rely on their wit and cunning more than their physical strength, at least the intelligent ones. Considering how long Vampires lived for, they favored extensive planning and mental games to keep themselves occupied, especially those who had been around for centuries. They called it the Long Game.

"Then we need to work this out before they get the chance," Chloe mumbled tiredly as she rubbed her face with her hand.

Rachel nodded, "Agreed."

There was no point in waiting around any longer than necessary.

* * *

 **Of course it wouldn't be that easy for Chloe and Rachel, but they won't give up. As a side note, Tyler and I have another fic in the works, this time a crossover. It probably won't be released until we've finished off another fic, so keep an eye out. Have an amazing day, stay safe out there and see you next time.**


	6. Future Whispers

**Hey guys, we hope you are all doing well today. Here we have the next chapter for you.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Future Whispers**

 _Max was stood by one of the dark oak bookcase, browsing through the many tomes in Serana's impressive collection. Her fingers brushed over the dusty covers, stopping on a book she could finally understand the title of, and carefully eased it out the packed shelf in line with her eyes. She could only access about half of the possible shelves without help because of her height, a problem Serana didn't have considering that she verged on six feet tall. After teasing the thick, leather bound volume from the shelf, Max inspected the cover more thoroughly to find that it focused primarily on Werewolves. She'd been looking for works to serve as an extension of today's lesson on Supernatural creatures, ones which went into much greater depth than the succinct summary Serana had given by way of introduction earlier._

 _The dim light from the torches did little to illuminate the crumpled yellowing pages as she briefly flicked through to see if it was worth adding to the ever growing pile accumulating on the floor beside her, not that it mattered. She could see just fine with her newly enhanced vision and it's not like she needed any form of heat source either. She imagined that the room was probably freezing right now, not that she had to worry about fluctuating body temperature anymore, both a comforting and saddening thought._

 _The longer Max focused on the book in her hand, the more the words merged together into illegible scrawls. She rubbed at her eyes, taking a moment to compose herself. This was important, no crucial to her survival. The more she knew about the world around her, a world that at this point was essentially a completely foreign concept apart from mostly inaccurate movie knowledge, the better her chances. Still, this thought didn't make it any easier to concentrate._

 _Deciding that this book was worth her time, she gently placed it at her feet and glanced back up at the carefully arranged shelves, figuring that Serana must have spent a great deal of time ordering each and every one. On a shelf above her head she saw another book that could potentially be useful, this one about Vampires. She reached up to grab it, finding it just out of her reach. Cursing quietly, she stood on her tiptoes, her fingertips grazing the bottom of the spine as she desperately tried to take it. Just when she was about to give up, another hand was placed on the book and she felt a subtle pressure against her back._

" _Having trouble are we?" a mildly amused silky voice spoke from behind, one she recognized all too well by now. When she tried to turn around, the pressure at her back increased, pushing her closer to the bookcase, trapping her left arm and restricting her movement as a hand was placed over her eyes, all preventing her from being able to see the person behind her, "What's the hurry, Max?" the voice crooned next to her ear._

" _I… you…" the young fledgling stuttered inarticulately, very aware of the close proximity of who could only be the regal Vampiress she had been living with since turning. Being unable to see right now both mildly panicked her and filled her with a weird sense of anticipation. With her sight restricted, all her other senses were heightened. She picked up on the now almost intoxicating scent she recognized as the perfume Serana wore, she could hear each and every slight movement the woman behind her made, feel the subtle shifts in magical vibrations on the air, and was much more sensitive to the ever tightening hold Serana now had on her right wrist, pushing it against the shelves._

" _You shouldn't keep your guard down like this," the older Vampiress teased as a light smirk pulled at the corner of her lips from the success of her sneaking, not that she had expected anything less. She had spent many a century perfecting the technique after all and Max seemed to be completely oblivious to her surroundings the vast majority of the time, "You never know who is hiding in the shadows just waiting for an opportunity to strike."_

 _Max, who was pinned to the spot both physically and by Serana's bewitching tone, could only wait around to see what was in store. There was not any way she could fight this… not that she really wanted to truth be told. Resigned to her fate, she focused on those senses available to her in order to figure out what was happening._

" _What should I do with you now I've caught you, hmm?" Serana whispered in a soft, velvety tone right next to her ear that sent shudders down her spine._

 _Max jumped slightly at the unexpected biting sensation at her earlobe, feeling the other Vampiress' sharp fangs grazing the skin. The feeling disappeared almost as soon as it had started, with her muscles contracting in suspense as she waited. Had her heart still been beating, she had no doubt that it would be threatening to explode from her chest at this point. Something soft brushed against the nape of her neck she could only assume to be lips, followed swiftly by a playful nip as the hold on her right wrist loosened, Serana's slender fingers instead intertwining with her own, but still restraining her with an almost vice-like grip. Her hands were surprisingly soft and her long nails gently dug into Max's palm._

 _Serana moved around to the left side of the other girl's neck, idly tracing the lines of the now essentially useless veins and arteries with the tip of her tongue and on occasion a fang, feeling Max tense from the sensation. It was a shame in a way that she would never be able to taste Max's blood in life, however what she was doing now was much more satisfying. Pushing this fleeting thought to the back of her mind, she very lightly pierced Max's skin just enough for her to be aware. Toying with Max like this was surprisingly satisfying given the response she received at every single touch. Over the centuries, she had engaged in many different levels of physical seduction with various humans and supernaturals, but none of them had seemed quite as receptive, and therefore entertaining to watch, as Max was now._

 _Max felt the pressure at her back lessen ever so slightly and her right hand being guided down to her side before it was trapped between her body and the bookshelf just like with her left arm. Once repositioned to Serana's liking, a soft raking sensation ran over the skin of her stomach just above the waistband of her jeans along with the simultaneous feeling of her neck being slowly pierced by razor-sharp canines. As the fangs sank deeper into her neck, she began to feel the potent venom taking effect almost instantaneously. A mild wave of panic passed over her as the numbing sensation spread, maybe something to do with survival instincts, but this was soon replaced with pleasure. It was both terrifying, even though she knew she wasn't in any real danger, and exhilarating to be so vulnerable and at someone else's mercy. As she entered this blissful state, she vaguely registered Serana's fingers tracing the skin just underneath her waistband. Still being unable to see what was happening, coupled with the newly administered venom into her system only served to intensify the experience._

 _Serana eased her fangs out, deciding on a different spot on Max's shoulder before plunging them back in this time more aggressively. There was nothing quite like that feeling of puncturing skin and penetrating flesh during a bite, in fact very few sensations were able to even compete, she only knew of two. Her hand wandered down to the inside of Max's thigh, gently squeezing as she buried her teeth deep in the younger girl's shoulder. This action was rewarded with a soft moan, one Max didn't suppress unlike last time. The knowledge that she was slowly learning thrilled Serana, only fueling her desire to pursue this plan. She had to keep in mind to hold back for now though, she needed to save the best for when Max was awake. She had lived long enough to be able to control any urges she felt, no matter what the situation. All it took was self-restraint and practice, however some urges were easier to keep in check than others._

 _Max felt the fangs being removed from her shoulder and her head being tipped back, eyes still covered, before her throat was pierced. She was unable to suppress the urge to writhe, which resulted in her body being pressed much more firmly against the bookshelf and Serana briefly pulling out from her throat._

" _Max," she growled lowly, almost threateningly, "Keep still."_

 _Maybe in the future she should consider some better form of restraint to keep Max from moving around, to up the dose of venom injected to ensure her compliance or both. She should only be enjoying the movement Serana allowed her to have, not what she wanted. Hopefully by the time they moved from dream to reality, Max would have learned to control herself better. While Serana didn't mind a little movement, as it provided valuable feedback and some enjoyment on her part after all, if it hindered her progress then it became a problem._

 _Once Max had stopped wriggling around so much, Serana located another spot at the base of her throat. Long since done with teasing, she once again sank her teeth deep into her throat as well as increasing the pace and pressure she applied to Max's thigh. Thankfully Max seemed to have taken her mild caution on board considering the tension in her body right now._

 _A few moments passed before Serana gently but firmly guided Max towards one of the plush chairs, figuring it was time to see just how willing to participate Max really was. By this point, her fellow Vampire was extremely relaxed and malleable due to the venom, but not enough to incapacitate her. Supernaturals, other Vampires especially, had a much higher tolerance to it than humans._

 _She sat first, finally releasing Max's eyes and allowing herself a satisfied smirk. It took a good few seconds for Max to fully realize where she had been moved to, her initial disorientation providing some slight form of amusement for Serana. Eventually, her eyes settled on the older Vampiress sat down in the chair, who offered up a coaxing smile as she lightly patted her lap, "Join me, Max."_

 _The woman before her wore a long, black strappy dress with a scoop neckline and a side split running along her left leg stopping just at the knee so exposing her calf, not that Max would know this due to her lack of interest in anything fashion related. To her, it was a dress like any other. Serana had spent a decent amount of time around humans due to her need to hunt, and on occasion blend in, therefore she had picked up on some of the trends of the time. While she was no fashionista, she did appreciate fashion and was fairly good at creating outfits, especially those required at times like these._

 _Max hesitated for a moment, biting at her lip before awkwardly shuffling closer to the chair. She stood there for a second, rubbing at the back of her neck and nervously clearing her throat. Normally, this unnecessary shyness might annoy Serana, but for now at least she enjoyed seeing Max get so flustered. It's not like she was being purposefully difficult, so Serana could allow for a little leeway… not too much though. She reached over and grasped Max by the hand, pulling Max into her lap. As expected from her thin frame, she really didn't weigh that much at all. Serana wrapped her arms around the fledgling's shoulders, easing her back._

" _Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Serana softly purred in Max's ear as she lightly ran her thumb over the younger woman's lips and her fingers brushed along her cheek. A thought crossed her mind then, one that would help to further her plan. It was something she didn't usually have to bother with, since most of the people she used her charm on were humans simply useful for a meal and so didn't last very long, but this would give Max some mental images she wouldn't be able to forget in a hurry._

 _She smirked, lightly grazing the girl's throat with her fangs again before biting deeply and enjoying the quiet gasp as Max's body loosened and she reclined into Serana's larger frame. As she embedded her sharp canines once again into her flesh, she took a hold of Max's right hand, guiding it up to allow her to run her fingers through Serana's soft flowing dark mane of hair. This way, Max could explore further while still being able to maintain control over how far. She felt Max's hand tense slightly as she pushed deeper, fangs fully submerged now which earned a content sigh. After a moment she slowly pulled out again, her eyes and fingers wandering over the numerous bite marks she had created. Okay, maybe she'd overdone it a bit. But the result was well worth it._

 _Max was staring up at her with slightly glazed eyes and the brimming desire that was budding was exactly what she'd hoped to see. It showed her that her plan was extremely effective so far. Maybe it was time to push Max out of her comfort zone here, to take the next calculated step and really put her to the test._

" _Max," Serana whispered close to the other girl's ear, getting a soft, almost inaudible affirmation from her in response, "We're going to try something a little... different now."_

 _A brief flash of confusion crossed Max's unfocused eyes, but she didn't question when Serana untangled herself and shuffled forward to the edge of the seat, gently easing Max to the floor and repositioning her so that she was knelt down on the floor in front of the chair. Serana lightly brushed her cheek and offered her an alluring grin before sitting back once more. Max gazed up at the other woman with uncertainty as she took her hands and rested them on her thighs, holding them in place. Max licked her lips and swallowed, waiting for the older Vampiress to instruct her._

 _Serana decided to keep Max in suspense for a little while longer, to keep her guessing. Her foot gently nudging Max's leg as she knelt there, the first time causing the fledgling to jump ever so slightly. Just like with a hunt, the most thrilling part of this was the lead up to finally ensnaring her prey, the chase. While she required Max's total and unquestioned loyalty for her plan, she wanted to have at least a little fun along the way with this._

 _After a few moments of tense silence, with Max waiting for what was to come and Serana enjoying every second of the control she had right now, Serana very slowly started to move her hand, along with Max's, up her thigh stopping every so often to highlight that she was the one leading this, allowing Max to experience this. Thanks to the sizable dose of venom, there was very little, if any, resistance from Max which is exactly what she had wanted. As she reached the top of her thigh, Serana tightened her hold and continued guiding Max's hand over her side, enjoying the ever increasing flicker of longing growing in Max's eyes. She halted when her fingers brushed up against the zip running along the side of the dress, briefly glancing down at the woman kneeling before her whose attention was completely focused on Serana now, before wrapping Max's fingers around it and very slowly pulling it down._

 _Eventually, the zip had been undone and Serana very briefly released Max's hands so that she could completely remove the dress, grabbing onto her wrists again the second she was able to. While she didn't think that Max would risk her wrath by touching her of her own accord and was probably too out of it to consciously sabotage her control over the situation, she had to make sure. If she let anything slide now, it would be difficult to reassert her dominance here and could potentially ruin everything. She'd planned this all so carefully and would not allow for mistakes._

 _She sat back once more, just as comfortable in her underwear and bra, another aspect she had chosen with care knowing that it would aid her seduction settling on a deep red in color with black lace lining the top, as she had been fully clothed. She had always felt confident and comfortable in her own skin, unafraid to show it off when necessary. She didn't see the need for fake modesty or shyness in this regard, especially when she knew that she was attractive. Enough humans and supernaturals had fallen under her charm to prove that._

 _She allowed Max a moment to take everything in, watching on with a smug smirk as the younger Vampiress' eyes wandered over her recently exposed skin, in particular her gentle sloping curves, flat stomach and modestly sized breasts still covered by the red lacy bra. Something shifted in those blue eyes then, from mild longing to something much more obvious. It would appear that this plan was working perfectly._

 _Serana took Max's hand once again and began steering it over her extremely pale skin, taking it even slower this time to allow Max to really memorize and while awake fantasize. She ran her hand over the inside of her thigh, lightly brushing the material of her underwear and smirking at the slight tension from Max's hand, before guiding her hand up along the curves and dips giving her ample time to explore, all the while leading her every action. She tugged on Max's hands, signaling for her to get to her feet. The substantial height difference between them made things slightly more difficult, but with some adjustment it wouldn't matter. She could still do what she had planned, however made a mental note of this minor complication for when they switched from dream to reality._

 _Once the necessary repositioning had been done, with Max now straddling her on the chair to avoid any further issues of height, Serana pulled her in closer and moved her hand up in between her breasts, Max's fingers grazing them as she did, before firmly planting the younger Vampiress' hand over her right breast, using it to gently begin to massage. Serana allowed for her concentration to lax a little so as to enjoy the sensation. She'd had many a century to discover what she liked and disliked as far as physical contact went so was able to direct Max accordingly._

 _It was then that Serana picked up on some minor interference, fluctuations trying to push through the perfectly crafted dream and they were growing stronger by the minute. This was very unexpected and she couldn't deny feeling a little curious. Outside influence should not even factor into this considering the potency of her own powers, so that only left one logical possibility…_

 _Unable to ignore the overwhelming need to confirm her suspicions, Serana slowly allowed the dream to fade, the details all blurring into one and allowing the other energy to fully take form. It took a few moments for the image to materialize and even when it had it was a little hazy and muffled, but clear enough to see and hear what was going on._

* * *

 _ **The room that had come into view appeared to be some sort of office, the only discernable fixture being a desk, the rest of the space blending into a blur of color and basic outlines. There was somebody with their head resting on the desk, their figure going in and out of focus appearing almost ghostly at times.**_

 _ **A muffled sound echoed from behind, causing the figure at the desk to slowly lift their head. It was difficult to actually distinguish their features, or much of anything for that matter. Another figure approached the desk, hushed and echoed whispers following which became slightly more coherent as time passed, however some words were lost to static.**_

 _ **The figure at the desk turned their attention to the other, "...don't know what to do now… any luck?"**_

 _ **The other figure became a little clearer for a split second, a flash of long blonde hair coming into view before being plunged into the mist once more, "...a few possibilities… need some rest first…"**_

 _ **The shadowy figure at the desk seemed to shake their head vigorously, "...no time…" they stood up abruptly, pacing over to one of the more faded areas of the room.**_

" _ **...no help to anyone like this…" a hand was placed firmly on the first figure's shoulder, "...keep your eyes open…"**_

" _ **...needs me… can't sleep yet…" there was a slight flicker of defiance in the voice.**_

 _ **The second figure shook their head despairingly, "...stubborn…"**_

" _ **...have to find her… can't wait… too long already…" the first figure moved back over to the desk, grabbing something from it and examining it intently before holding it up, but everything was too out of focus to see properly, "...out there… bad happen if we don't… no clue about that world… take advantage… no fucking way..." the voice became more agitated and broken, the figure it belonged to returning to the desk and resting their head in their hands, "...time to think…"**_

 _ **The second figure nodded sympathetically before fading into the mist, "Ok… know where I am…"**_

 _ **Now alone, the first figure glanced back down at what Serana could now see was a piece of paper as the scene became engulfed by the darkness, "...will find you… promise, Max."**_

* * *

 _Serana's mind whirred from what she had seen. This must have been a manifestation of Max's clairvoyance, just as she had first suspected. While it had been extremely broken and patchy, it had been much clearer than she had been expecting for a first time, especially considering that Serana hadn't even begun to work on it with her._

 _The whispers from the future were much stronger and easier to tap into if that future related to the person with the power and those involved in the vision had a strong emotional connection with the clairvoyant in question. Therefore, it was a fair assumption to make that at least one of the figures had known Max in life, if not both of them, and pretty well too._

 _From the sounds of it, these two were looking for Max, but didn't appear to have been very successful so far. Serana had been extremely cautious, ensuring that all possible traces leading back to her were covered up or destroyed. She was confident that nobody would be able to find them, especially given her numerous magical defenses against detection. She had no idea who these people were, the vision not really giving her much to go on, so they really could be anybody._

 _It was possible that they maybe had some knowledge of the supernatural world given the way they had been speaking, but there was no way to be certain of this. Regardless, she now knew that there was someone out there looking for Max and she had no idea of their resources or identity. While she highly doubted that they were close, she didn't want to underestimate potential opposition. It was safer to assume that your enemy was right on your tail than allow complacency to rule your actions. Maybe a move really was in order._

 _For now, she would have to alter the memory of this at the very least, if not suppress it entirely. Max could not know that someone was searching for her under any circumstances, especially not at this stage when she was adjusting. She might run off on her own and completely ruin any potential progress._

 _That was something she had to avoid at all costs._

* * *

Max's eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to register where she was. She was back in the bedroom, not the library as she had first thought. She rubbed at her face with her hands, feeling extremely conflicted at having yet another dream like this. It had seemed so real and she actually had to brush her fingers over her neck to double check that the deep bite marks weren't there. As expected, the skin on her neck was unbroken and her mind no longer felt hazy from the venom either, which all pointed to the glaring fact that it definitely had been a dream… a very evocative one for a few reasons, but a dream nonetheless.

She didn't move for a few minutes, opting to remain laying on the queen-sized canopy bed in Serana's bedroom, ornate patterns carved into the dark wooden frame. The thick black curtains were shut tight, blocking off any possible light trying to enter in the room and also preventing Max from figuring out the time of day. Given the distant howling and other ambient sounds she guessed that it was night, that would make sense with her ever increasing nocturnal tendencies.

Contrary to popular belief, Vampires didn't catch fire when exposed to sunlight, nor did they sparkle as some teen targeted films suggested. However, due to the lack of pigmentation in their skin that normally protected humans from sunlight, something Vampires started losing on their siring, they suffered from severe sunburn. Even short exposure to bright sunlight would cause reddening and damaged the outer layer of their skin, however this could be easily combatted by feeding. Prolonged exposure to sunlight could cause irreparable damage meaning that most Vampires, at least those with any sense, refrained from traveling during the daytime where possible.

Max turned onto her side, curling up a bit in the various blankets on the bed. While she didn't need them for warmth, they made her feel more comfortable, that and they kind of smelled like Serana, which brought back the dream again.

Maybe this was something to do with her recently acquired Vampire status. Vampires seemed very driven by instincts and urges, letting themselves give in to them more so than humans. Humanity at least tried to give the impression that they were able to control themselves, guided by morals and laws restricting their behavior. Some prided themselves on this, claiming it separated them from mere animals and made them superior in some way. The only reason Vampires were really ever restricted was for the benefit of humans. This acting on instinct applied for the bloodlust state, so why not something like this? Or maybe it was stress. She'd been through a lot in these past couple of weeks so it was understandable that her mind might try formulating some way to… release that stress.

Regardless of the reason, if these dreams were going to become a regular thing then she might not be able to ignore the very obvious message they were conveying. Maybe she needed to think over it a bit more if it happened again. For now, she would just have to push it to the back of her mind as best she could… which if it wasn't already difficult enough was made so much harder when she heard the door creak open to reveal Serana, who offered up a charming grin as she approached the bed. Max was so glad that she couldn't blush anymore, that would have been a dead giveaway.

Once she reached the bed, Serana gracefully perched herself on the edge. She immediately noticed some very interesting observations that would suggest her effort were paying off: the uncertainty flickering in Max's eyes; the conflicting range of emotions battling for dominance on her face; the slight contraction of her muscles; the very subtle change in scent surrounding the younger Vampiress; the almost shy sideways glances she was receiving and the shift in energy balances she could detect in the air too. In her time, she had learned to pick up on many a subtle, sometimes obvious, cue to indicate that her charm was working. Max's behavior was expected as she had put a lot of time and effort crafting these dreams so far, to make them as realistic and detailed as possible, much more than she ever had before.

While some may consider it a waste of time and energy, that was only because they would be considering the short term outcome. Even if she were to focus on the short term, it provided a good distraction from the never-ending boredom of immortality and it gave her someone to remain at her side. Loneliness was yet another struggle Vampires had to combat, something that had led some of her kind to waste away, eventually turning feral from prolonged starvation or getting themselves killed by individuals such as Witchers or other Supernaturals, because they saw no point in surviving alone and without a purpose. While Vampires didn't die from natural causes such as aging or disease, there were other ways to eliminate them, primarily with specially forged, magic infused weapons.

In the centuries she had lived, Serana herself had sought out various forms of companionship, most of which had not lasted long and there was little to no emotional attachment involved. The very few borderline meaningful relationships and friendships she had gained soon withered away with time. Her family had all but disappeared by now due to certain circumstances, leaving her with few options, until Max came along that is. Now, Serana had someone she could have a meaningful conversation with and in the near future would be able to let off some steam with, as well as using her to solve any issues that arose while having total control over her actions. The opportunity was almost too good to be true, therefore Serana didn't plan on wasting it.

Max seemed reluctant to meet her gaze, so she gently took hold of her chin, lifting it up so that there was no escape from facing the situation. Serana had a feeling that Max was the type of person who bottled everything up and tried to ignore anything remotely complicated. She wanted to avoid this at all costs, to force Max into thinking about it wherever possible otherwise this whole process would take an unnecessary amount of time better spent elsewhere.

"I was starting to wonder if you would actually awaken," now that she had Max's undivided attention she let go of her chin, but not before casually brushing her fingers along her pale freckled cheek, instead locating Max's wrist and examining the half healed wound, "I suspect that had something to do with the fact that you need a meal. I am sure that you are feeling drained from earlier."

As much as Max didn't want to admit it, the blood loss had left her feeling very light-headed and lethargic, a little like before when she had been running around the forest in a blind panic, not realizing what she had become. She remembered the frenzy of need that had nearly overcome her, and shuddered. It was something she never wanted to experience again at that intensity. She glanced down at her wrist again, seeing that there was still a pretty deep wound and it would probably stay like that until she fed again.

Part of her really didn't want to go, not after last time. She now knew that there was very little chance of any self-control meaning that whoever they hunted would not survive. Even knowing what she was now, it was extremely difficult to accept it properly and dissociate herself from the human life she just couldn't remember. Maybe if she looked different it would be easier, but as far as she could tell not much had changed and anything that had was very subtle, like her paler complexion, fangs and occasionally blood red eyes. Nobody would notice that she was no longer human unless they knew what they were looking for. That worked to a Vampire's advantage, blending in with their prey was sometimes a key part of their hunt.

Max winced at the thought of humans now being referred to as her prey. It just didn't seem right, but the sad truth of it all was that she had to get used to it. Maybe in time she would eventually come to accept this as the way things had to be, but for now she just found it all too surreal. Whether she wanted to accept this or not, it didn't matter. If she didn't want to turn feral and go on a mindless rampage fueled by an insatiable bloodlust with many lives being forfeit as a result, she had to drink human blood. It didn't mean that she had to like it though.

She ran her fingers tiredly through her hair before standing up, ready to venture out into the forest again. She took a step towards the door, but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto her uninjured wrist, "Wait a moment, Max," she glanced back over her shoulder, confused by the sudden movement. Serana gently pulled her back before clarifying, "Before we go anywhere, we need to sort out your clothes."

"What's wrong with them?" Max asked as she looked down. It was then that she noticed just how damaged and stained they were. She'd been wearing them ever since turning and hadn't paid much attention to their state. There were numerous holes and tear, as well as there being dried blood splattered all over, maybe some of it had even been her own at one point. The dim lighting here had kind of hidden just how bad it was and she'd been too focused on other things to really care about her appearance.

Serana's lip quirked upwards into a mildly amused smirk over Max's sudden realization of her state, "There is a chance we may need to move undetected. Therefore, we need to get you in something more inconspicuous."

Max bit her lip before conceding, "Ok, I see your point."

With that, Serana stood and took Max by the hand, leading her over to the spacious closet set in the wall tucked away in the far left hand corner of the room. Over the centuries she had accumulated a substantial wardrobe, some of which she hadn't worn in decades. She stopped in front of it, opening the door and scanning for potential possibilities.

"You will need something easy to move around in, darker in color to blend in…" she muttered to herself before pausing in her searching to glance back over her shoulder and gave Max a slight grin, "and maybe something a little more fashionable than your previous outfit."

On her hunts, she had seen many younger people wearing something similar to Max and it certainly wasn't the epitome of fashion by any means. She suspected that it was comfortable and cheap, those probably being the main reasons for anyone wearing them. It was not to her tastes, much too casual. Since she and Max were going to be spending a vast amount of time together, she may as well help direct the younger girl's style. She would probably be doing her a favor by the look of it.

Most of the clothes she owned were either outdated, too big or would not suit Max given the difference in their figures, Serana being extremely tall and curvy, while Max was short and thin, however she did find a few items of clothing that might fit. They were a little basic perhaps, a pair of her tighter fitting black pants and a dark red long sleeved button up shirt which she had to roll the sleeves up on a bit, but for now they would work. Besides, she would have plenty of time to really consider and acquire a suitable wardrobe for Max at a later date.

"Hmm," Serana mused as she inspected the choice, "It'll do for now," she acceded as she fixed the collar on the shirt for Max before making a mental note to dispose of the old clothes later. For now, she gathered them up from the floor and placed them in the corner on a small round wooden table. She hated disorder.

Max on the other hand wasn't so sure. She had felt comfortable in her old clothing, especially her worn gray hoodie. While she understood that she needed something else to wear, it just didn't feel right without it. It must have been a favorite of hers in life. It probably didn't help that these clothes were a bit big for her. She fiddled around with the left sleeve, trying to get it level but giving up after a few attempts.

Once satisfied, Serana offered up a small smile before heading on out into the forest with Max following close behind her. There was a particular reason she had made sure that Max looked presentable. The forest wasn't the best place to hunt, in fact there were very few people traveling through, especially at night. She had specifically chosen prey in the forest last time for Max to get a bit of practice and the first hunt was always the messiest so it was best to keep it as isolated as possible.

Serana had given Max a few tips before heading on out to help ensure a cleaner kill and feed, which is what any self-respecting Vampire aimed for. Most fledglings had difficulty actually getting their fangs deep enough to feed properly the first few times, allowing a lot of blood to spill out and get wasted. Additionally, if they didn't keep a tight enough hold their prey would wriggle and maybe even break loose for a moment, leading to even further waste. That and you could never be too sure who was on the lookout for Supernaturals. It was best not to give a reason for suspicion since most didn't even need one to start questioning.

Now, she was going to lead Max to the nearest town, which was a good few miles from here. It was late enough for them to move freely without having to worry about sunlight or large crowds of people. There were lots of side streets and alleyways to keep out of sight, some of which were surprisingly well traveled by the locals. She had spent enough time around here to work out the prime hunting spots, although unlike some Vampires she didn't overuse this town as a hunting ground, that would only serve to attract attention and bring with it individuals such as Witchers. Keeping a low profile was advised for this reason.

They darted in and out of the looming trees, slivers of moonlight pushing through the thinning canopy of leaves as they approached closer to the town. Max lagged behind a bit as they reached the edge of the forest, feeling herself flagging now. She wouldn't be able to keep this pace up much longer so was glad in a way when she saw the buildings in the distance and noticed Serana slowing. It was a good thing that she didn't have to breathe anymore, otherwise she would have been panting and wheezing right now.

Just as they reached the outskirts of the town, Serana pulled her into a shadowy side street to run over a few important points about this hunt, her tone low and hushed, "Now then, we have to be careful here. We don't want to be alerting anyone of our presence. The less time we spend the better, so just follow my lead and stay close. Getting separated would be easy and put you in a lot of potential danger," her expression became more somber now, "We might not be the only ones out tonight after all."

Max nodded silently to show that she understood. She had no desire to have to try and fight or talk her way out of a compromising situation, especially when she wasn't even certain that she could at this point. Serana had told her that they would be going over some basic combat and trying to kick start her powers, among other things, after she'd gotten a meal, but she had to actually ensure that she survived that long to learn.

Without another word, Serana slipped into the main street while sticking close to the shadows. Max mirrored her steps carefully, her eyes darting around the nearly empty area. Most would be at home by this time of night, however there were still some wandering the streets, the most common of which being either those waiting for a bus or someone stumbling around in a drunken stupor from a long night at the nearby bar. Every so often, the Vampiress in front stopped to observe potential targets. Ideally, she needed to locate a small group, maybe consisting of two or three humans who were distracted or incapacitated in some way to make this easier. She supposed that if push came to shove, she could lure whoever she needed to a secluded spot, but the possibility of someone witnessing the attack would increase and tip off anyone keeping an eye out for suspicious behavior. She didn't need any added complications.

As Max tailed Serana, her ears picked up on various sounds such as parts of broken conversations, soft footsteps shuffling along, the faint bassline of music and howling from the depths of the forest carried over by the breeze. She had been so intent on focusing on her surroundings that she nearly bashed into the back of Serana, who had stopped abruptly. Just ahead, she had seen at least two people slip into one of the winding alleyways leading off from the main part of town. This was the best opportunity she had seen so far and quickly decided to pursue. She briefly motioned up ahead for Max's benefit before giving chase. It took only a second for her to enter the enclosed dimly lit street and relocate her targets, a movement easily missed if you were to blink.

As she had first suspected, there were two humans seemingly oblivious of their surroundings as they pushed on down the alleyway, yet to notice that anyone was following them. She couldn't tell what they looked like as their backs were turned to her, not that she cared anyway. She glanced back at Max, seeing the familiar flicker of crimson flashing through her normally blue eyes and noticed the slight tension in her muscles, ready to pounce. She allowed herself a small smile as she exchanged a brief glance with the young fledgling, one that sealed the fate of their prey. They would not live to see the morning.

* * *

 **A Couple of Hours Later…**

 **Serana's House - Bedroom**

Max was sat on the bed, looking on with morbid curiosity as she watched her wrist healing thanks to the recently ingested blood, examining as the pale skin knitted back together. It had taken a while for her to begin to feel the effects of her latest meal, but now the exhaustion that had lingered over her mind and body was almost gone.

After the events of today, there was even more innocent blood on her hands and it wouldn't be the last time. The thing was, only part of her regretted it, the side that was still clinging onto her humanity. The other more predominant part, her vampiric instincts, actually kind of enjoyed all of this. A surge of anticipation and exhilaration had surged through her body as they moved through the town, scouting out the perfect target and stalking them from the shadows. This time, while her instincts had been overwhelming and driven her forward, she was a bit more conscious of her actions than the very first hunt. She could recall the moment that she'd pinned one of the people they'd been tracking, the soft thud and startled grunt on hitting the ground, when she had sunk her fangs deep into the neck of her target, pushing them down to keep them in place and muffle their screams… the resistance decreasing with every second and the body slackening under her grip. The slightly metallic taste of the blood still lingered on her tongue even now, one that she now craved.

Her eyes wandered over to the balcony overlooking the forest, where Serana was currently sat on the loveseat reading one of the many books from the library. She had advised Max to rest up while she waited for the blood to really kick in, something she'd had no problem acting upon. Max hadn't really feel like talking much when she'd gotten back anyway, so she was glad for the silence. Now though, the guilt was eating away at her and she really needed a distraction.

Before she had the chance to chicken out, she sat up and shuffled over to the edge of the bed before sliding off. She stretched out, then made her way out onto the balcony to join Serana, who had heard Max get up. She closed up the book she was reading and set it down on the floor before motioning for Max to take a seat beside her. It was plain to see that her fellow Vampiress had something on her mind and had done since returning back here. Serana could have pushed the issue, but decided against it, figuring that letting Max come to her would be the better strategy here. Max took a moment to stare out over the vast forest, trying to zone out for a bit and gather her thoughts, before slumping back in the seat and rubbing at her temples.

"You seem to be distracted, Max," Serana finally mentioned in an attempt to prompt conversation. She needed to know what was going on in Max's head as much as possible, "You know you can always talk to me."

It took a few seconds for Max to finally speak up, "Yeah, I guess I'm just finding it kind of hard to process everything. It all feels surreal, even though I don't really remember anything about being human."

Serana had accounted for a short period of time where Max would have a hard time adjusting to her new surroundings and circumstances. All fledglings went through this, some more than others. Presumably, Max had been turned against her will so that would mean she would have a much harder time here accepting everything. There was also the uncertainty of her old life thanks to her lapses in memory, which made her want to discover the life and people she had left behind. She was essentially starting again at this point, a daunting prospect. As of now, Max had nothing to cling to apart from the couple of weeks she'd spent as a Vampire, and those had admittedly been rough for her. Without her past or memories shaping her, she was essentially an entirely different person. While some faint remnants remained, the very base elements of her personality, but apart from that she was starting from a clean slate.

"It is a huge change and a confusing time for you," Serana concurred with practiced empathy, "but the more you cling onto the past you can't recall, the harder it will be to adjust."

"That's easier said than done," Max muttered as she gently wrung her hands on her lap. She already knew that she had to adapt to all this, but it didn't help her feel any better to acknowledge this, "I… just keep seeing those people we…" a deep frown formed on her brow and a renewed surge of guilt passed through her as she remembered those blood covered bodies laying lifelessly at her feet, deep fang-shaped wounds on their necks from where she had fed from, "we killed and…" her voice trailed off into silence.

Serana could see that her initial efforts to get Max to embrace her Vampire instincts had been of very limited success. In order for this to really work, she needed Max to give up on her human side completely. This would no doubt take a fair amount of time and some coaxing on Serana's part.

"You can't torture yourself over every action you take to survive, you will drive yourself crazy doing that. Besides, it's not like humanity is so guilt free," in fact, humanity could be the cruelest of all. She had heard of and even lived through many human atrocities over the decades, most of which had been enacted out of pure greed, not necessity, "We all have our burdens to bear, some we have a choice over and others we don't. You did not choose this, none of us did, but we are making the best of it."

"Maybe," Max acceded not looking entirely convinced, "but-"

She was cut off when Serana put a hand on her shoulder and locked eyes with her, "Max," she said, quiet and firm, "It's how we survive. And there is no shame in doing what you have to in order to survive."

She needed Max to focus on the tasks at hand, not to wallow in self-pity and remorse over doing what was necessary. That is why just now Serana had… aided her along a bit in this internal struggle, helped Max clear her mind of unnecessary distractions with just a little magic. It would help them both out in the end, allowing Max to get over herself and her human mindset that no longer applied, as well as keeping her in the perfect state to learn and receptive to any methods Serana needed to implement to further her control. Morals were pointless in this world, they only served to prevent you from reaching your fullest potential and may even end up getting you killed. That was the single most important thing Serana had learned in her time as a Vampire, that and the knowledge that everybody would use you to their own end if they could, or kill you if not. Some may call this outlook cynical, however those were the kinds of people who ended up suffering because of their misguided thoughts on how the world worked. The sooner Max realized that having morals was worthless, the better for both of them.

She smiled when Max replied, "Okay," she finally said, voice quiet, "Okay."

Serana wanted to refrain from using magical persuasion on Max, not wanting to rely on it to get her under control where she could help it, but a little now and then was justified. The more she could do by just choosing her words and actions carefully, the easier it would make the process in the long run.

Serana gently squeezed the other woman's shoulder to get her focused again, "Anyway, enough doom and gloom. We have work to do now that your energy levels have been restored," she gently took Max's wrist, running her thumb over the newly closed up wound. There was still a visible line where the cut had been, but there was no longer a gaping hole so that was a vast improvement, "and you have healed up nicely."

She stood up, pulling Max to her feet in the process by her wrist, eager to start training her up in both combat and powers. They would need a large, preferably confined space where they wouldn't be disturbed. This would mean going out into the forest again, as there was not enough space inside to practice and it had the potential to get messy too. She knew of the perfect enclosed clearing to do this, not too far into the forest to pose a threat however minor, but deep enough to ensure that nobody stumbled upon them. She would of course put up some kind of magical barrier to prevent any interruptions which could occur as she didn't want to waste her time and energy on them.

The first thing they had to focus on was basic combat. While she and many other Vampires avoided physical confrontation, sometimes it was inevitable. For Max who had yet to uncover her powers, this would be the only form of self-defense she had. There would no doubt be occasions where they were temporarily separated, as much as Serana would work to avoid that until she was certain of Max's unconditional loyalty, so it was best to prepare for the possibility.

On reaching the clearing, Serana got to work preparing the area. She couldn't sense any powerful presences, not that she had expected there to be anybody around. There were very few who could even pose a challenge for her anyway, let alone become a serious threat to her survival. Many had tried, and failed, to injury and in some cases kill her over the centuries, needless to say none of them had lived to tell the tale. She had no patience or mercy for fools. Max waited patiently for her to finish up, wondering what exactly Serana had planned for her. She had to admit, she felt a little nervous about it all.

After carrying out the necessary steps to ensure privacy, Serana turned back and made her way over to where Max was stood, "Now then, before we start how familiar are you with combat?"

Max rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "Uh… not… not very."

Serana allowed herself a slight smile. In a way, this worked out better as she could train Max how she wanted to, instead of having to rely on or even overriding previous knowledge. Vampire and human combat were immensely different after all given the differences in strength, agility and speed, as well as the potential dangers posed. While certain moves carried over, a human mindset would mentally limit the options available.

"I figured as much. No matter, we can soon fix that," Serana casually mentioned as she positioned herself a couple of feet in front of Max. The best way to learn was via practical means instead of theoretical. Max needed to learn from her mistakes, pain often being the best deterrent for repeating those mistakes, "Firstly, I would like you to attack me. Do whatever feels the most natural to you and we shall work from there."

"Attack you?" Max questioned hesitantly, biting at her lip. While she didn't remember much about her life as a human, it was safe to assume from her thin frame and lack of any discernible muscles that she was no martial arts expert. In fact, she'd probably never even tried to hit anyone before.

"Don't worry, you won't hit me," Serana confidently asserted, smirking slightly at Max's reluctance, "it will take you at least a good few weeks to even get close. We have to start somewhere though."

Max gulped, _This… is probably going to hurt._

* * *

 **Have an awesome day and see you next time.**


	7. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter for you. This one has some NSFW stuff in it as a heads up.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained**

Max took a deep bracing breath and rolled her shoulders as she stood opposite Serana, just a couple of feet away. This was no doubt going to end in pain for her... and a lot of it since she had no notable combat skills. Even if she'd had some kind of martial arts training in life, it would be nothing compared to Serana's experience. She'd lived such a long time so must have fought her way out of many compromising situations. While she looked like the kind of person who would rather talk her way out of it, sometimes that wasn't possible.

After swallowing her apprehensions as best she could, Max assumed a hesitant fighting stance, one she'd probably picked up from over the top martial arts films in the past. This caused Serana's lip to quirk up into an amused smile. Max's tentative enthusiasm was at least something working in her favor. Her footwork and guard on the other hand needed work. The way Max was now, she'd fall flat on her ass if someone hit her. Still, that was something she needed to learn on her own.

"Whenever you're ready, Max," Serana prompted, curious to see what she actually had to work with. She wasn't expecting much, especially if Max's obvious lack of confidence in her skill was anything to go by.

Just when it looked like Max was simply going to stand there forever, she clumsily lunged forward. Serana stepped aside with ease, not even needing to block the attack. Max stumbled while trying to regain her balance. Surprisingly, she managed to stop herself from falling flat on her face. That might be seen as a miracle within itself.

When Max had finally composed herself enough, she turned back to Serana with a sheepish grin, "That could have gone better."

"You can certainly say that again," Serana chuckled lightly as she took a step closer to Max, "I can't fault you for effort at least."

"Well, I don't really want my ass to get kicked too badly," Max nervously mentioned as she rubbed at the back of her neck.

Serana allowed a slow, wicked grin to grace her features that sent shivers up her spine. "Well," she mused, "That's something you'll be getting used too in due time."

That statement didn't really instil Max with confidence. If anything, it made her even more worried about what was in store. It wasn't like she really had much choice in the matter though. She _had_ to learn this. Still, that thought didn't help with her reservations much.

Serana paced over to where Max was stood, "Let me give you a few tips before we try again. Otherwise we'll be going around in circles. Firstly, I would avoid a head on attack where possible. Unless you are using it purely for distraction purposes."

"I guess that makes sense," Max agreed, feeling really foolish for even trying that now. Getting put on the spot like that didn't appear to be her strong point.

"See, you are learning already," Serana pointed out, "Make sure to learn it now, not when you are in real danger."

That seemed as good advice as any to Max. She had no intention of waiting until the last moment to find out that her combat skills were extremely lacking. Especially when she already knew that. Even though this process would be a struggle and painful, it would be worth it in the long run. That's what she had to keep telling herself anyway.

"Secondly, be aware of your surroundings," the older Vampiress continued with an air of expertise, "There are often opportunities you can exploit if you simply take the time to review all the possibilities. In the heat of battle, this may prove difficult. It may also be the defining factor in winning. Therefore, quick thinking is key."

In her experience, being able to adapt in such a way could completely turn the outcome of a fight. Combat was not merely about physical strength. Too many made this mistake. Underestimating an opponent because of this factor alone had brought about the downfall of so many 'invincible' supernaturals. Some by her own hand.

"Lastly, if you can gain an advantage over your opponent, you do it without question. Fairness should not even factor into your decision. If you hesitate, even for a second, you will not survive the encounter," Serana cautioned.

There was no room for integrity during a fight, between supernaturals especially. It was either kill or be killed. Simple as that.

Deciding that she had given Max enough pointers for now, Serana took a single step back, "That is all I shall give you for now. Without the active process of learning, anything else I have to tell you would be of very little help. Use the knowledge as you see fit during this training."

Max frowned lightly, still halfway convinced this was just a way for the vampiress to amuse herself at the fledgling's expense. She wouldn't be entirely wrong.

A few hours later saw Max laying on her side, panting harshly and glaring up at Serana. She had been completely outmatched by every meaning of the word. In fact, she hadn't even managed to land a single hit the entire time. Not even close. It was infuriating. What made it worse, really added insult to injury, was that Serana hadn't even been trying. She'd had no hope from the start. While Max had kind of expected that, it didn't make her feel any better.

Serana strode over to her and crouched down. Her fingertips brushed against Max's throbbing cheek, causing her teeth to grit together, "That certainly looks painful. I didn't mean to be quite so rough with you," something about her tone seemed insincere, almost teasing. Maybe that was just Max's imagination as the wounded party in this fight.

Max wasn't even certain if she could move right now without feeling as if she was being stabbed repeatedly. She didn't want to test that theory out. Instead, she laid there as still as possible, only daring to move her eyes. At least the pain shouldn't last too long… she hoped. Otherwise, she'd be staying here for a while longer yet. She winced as a shooting pain entered her wrist and wondered whether something had been broken. In the heat of battle, the adrenaline and her instincts had overridden everything. Now though...

Serana noticed the slightly awkward angle. She wouldn't be surprised if Max had broken, or at the very least dislocated something. Especially with her inexperience. While Serana had been careful not to fully unleash her strength, it was still a possibility. She reached down and took Max's wrist, watching as her face scrunched up in pain. If Max didn't want it to set like that, she'd need to snap it back quickly. Without saying a word, Serana pulled on her wrist, hearing a sharp inhalation and stifled yelp as she re-positioned the bone with practiced motions.

"You are lucky that was simply a dislocation," Serana mentioned as she moved Max's wrist back and forth gently to ensure it was back in place, "Elsewhere however, we won't really know until I check."

"I don't feel too lucky," Max muttered through gritted teeth as Serana began checking to see if her ribs and other bones were still in tact.

For the most part, everything seemed in a relatively normal state. Some manipulation was required to get everything back into place. Apart from this, the worst Max would have to deal with would be bruising and some moderate wounds. She'd be back on her feet in no time, if a little stiff. It had been surprising to see Max last as long as she had really, so that at least was something Serana could work with. Learning the movements and building up stamina were more easily achieved than inspiring the determination to not give up. A fight was never truly over until an opponent had been completely destroyed. Some liked to toy with downed challengers and that complacency could backfire.

Max grunted as she was eased into a sitting position, before she decided to stand on her own power. "I'll be fine." she muttered.

"Indeed," Serana murmured, biting back a grin at Max's petulance. It was endearing how frustrated she was. Even though she was just starting to learn she still expected to be able to at least hold her own. Until she started improving immensely, Max would have to get used to this kind of beating.

Serana gestured, and felt the drain on her reserves as her magic responded by rippling out into the woods around them, fulfilling her wishes. The environment was altered, vines and branches snapping off and trees being felled according to her will. She knew this area like the back of her hand, and knew what was needed to move on to the next lesson. "A fight between supernaturals is rarely going to be stationary, not with our speed and strength. You need to know how to use the environment, and to be aware of your surroundings at all time."

Max watched on with curiosity, wondering what was planned for her next. The pain still lingered in her body, especially in the places that had made a worrying crack earlier, and she was starting to feel drained from the aftermath of the combat training. She wouldn't be able to go on much longer without a feed.

Once a path forward had been cleared, something that took mere moments, Serana turned to Max with a challenging smirk. This might have been better if Max could actually compete with her, but it would be interesting to see the outcome regardless. It would also give her a chance to play around with her powers. Some of them she hadn't used properly in a long time, simply because there had been no reason to.

"Now, we shall try something a little different," Serana mentioned before motioning towards the newly opened up path, "The aim is simple. Do you best to keep up. Ready?" before Max had the chance to reply or ask any questions, she was already beginning to move.

Max would have to be ready for impulsive and instantaneous action like this. She would get much less warning in any real encounter and most likely be on the other end of the chase.

Serana took off like a bullet from a gun, zipping along the forest at break neck speed. She couldn't hold back the laugh at Max's indignant "Hey!". Words would not help her now, only action would. She glanced back over her shoulder to see Max finally cottoning onto this. What her young companion was about to learn was that this forest was Serana's playground.

She decided to lull Max into a false sense of security, let her believe that she had a chance before incorporating hurdles into this. As she ran at a leisurely pace to allow Max to get closer, she began to ponder her options here. She didn't want to go too overboard as of now, but she had to provide a challenge.

To break Max in gently, she flicked her wrist swiftly to the right. On command, a net of vines began to weave itself and close off the path directly behind her. She looked back just in time to see Max skid to an inelegant stop just inches from the newly formed barrier. It took her a couple of seconds to dodge around it and continue the chase. A tree root stuck above the ground slightly, one Serana could use here. As expected, Max headed straight forward into her trap. She waited until the opportune moment before motioning upwards. The root shot up just in time to connect with Max's foot. This unexpected collision caught her off guard. She stumbled forward, trying desperately to keep her balance. Her arm extended to reach out for a nearby tree, her hand clenching to steady herself. This caused her fingers to sink into the trunk from the grip. Once composed again, Max continued more cautiously. This time instead of heading blindly forward, she darted around more to avoid becoming such an easy target.

Now that Max was actively adapting her chasing techniques, it was time to increase the challenge. With a single motion from Serana, all the surrounding vine-like plants made a beeline towards Max, wrapping around her wrists and ankles to restrain her. The more she mindlessly struggled against them, the tighter the vines clung on. Panicking and blindly lashing out would never help her. She needed to learn to remain calm in the face of danger. Eventually, Serana sensed the subtle shift in Max's demeanor as her mind settled. All that was required to escape this was one concentrated tug, enough to break the vine on her uninjured wrist. Now with one hand free, the task was much simpler.

Serana watched on as she struggled, finding all this quite amusing really. The same on the other hand could not be said for Max. Every single obstacle thrown her way meant she had to expend more of her limited energy reserves, ones that were currently being used to heal her. She could slowly feel her grip on control fading as she raced through the forest, darting in and out of the trees to avoid getting attacked. Things were deteriorating rapidly for her.

Just as she thought she might collapse from the exhaustion, she picked up on a subtle scent on the air. It was immediately recognizable. Any remaining dominance Max had over her mind and body disappeared almost instantaneously. Her once blue irises gave way to a deep crimson as they pinpointed the direction of the blood scent. Without hesitation, the muscles in her legs pushed her forward. She didn't even flinch as the various branches and thorny bushes scratched at her pale skin. There was only one thing on her mind now.

As she approached closer to the source, the scent became increasingly more potent, only fueling her bloodlust. She was close now. So very close. The anticipation was overwhelming as she tracked down the location of her prey. She didn't slow down for even a second to plan. Stealth no longer factored in her attack. All she knew now was that intoxicating aroma.

" _Max"_ that voice was familiar, one she trusted and found herself slowing reluctantly, but then she caught that delicious smell and all reason was blasted from her mind again.

Soon enough, she was mere feet from her destination. This close, she could see the situation that had led her here. There was a small group of people, maybe five, all crowded around near the bottom of a steep cliff face. One of them was pacing up and down, shouting incoherently at the phone clutched in his hand. Something about there being no signal. Another appeared to be hyperventilating due to blind panic. One man simply stared down, all the color drained from his face. There was an unmoving body on the ground just visible from where she stood. This was the source. She vaguely registered a snapped climbing rope hanging down limply from part way up the cliff face as it swayed in the wind. Not that Max really didn't cared how this had all come about.

She lunged forward towards the distracted group. One of them tried to get her attention, maybe to ask for help, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. His efforts to save whoever was bleeding out were rewarded with sharp fangs being sunk deeply into his neck. She let out a gratified purr as the tang filled her mouth. It took a moment for the man to react to this, but by that point it was much too late. The others around him watched on in horror, their feet pinned to the spot. Max could feel the energy very slowly returning as she fed, but it did little to sate the bloodlust. She needed more.

The bloodflow of the man her fangs were currently embedded in slowed considerably. She retracted from his neck and pushed him aside before turning her focus to the others. Their eyes widened at the blood trickling down her chin and fangs protruding from her mouth. That was all it took to get them running. A twisted grin pulled at her lips as she gave chase. Their attempts to flee would be futile, however hard they tried.

As Max methodically hunted down her fleeing prey, Serana looked on with interest. Initially she had set out to stop Max, worried that she might expose their existence in front of too many witnesses. This situation however would be easy enough to clean up after. Besides, she didn't really want to get in the way of Max's developing instincts. She wanted her to embrace them as much as possible. There was no point in interfering unless absolutely necessary.

One of the men had stumbled off to the left, away from where Max had ran off to. Serana took this opportunity to aid the silencing of witnesses as she sped off after him. One unfortunate accident had tipped things in her favor. Within a matter of seconds, she had caught up with the man. It almost seemed too easy, so she decided to have a little fun instead. After all, it was the actual hunt that appealed to her the most.

She stalked her prey, using her control over the forest to rustle bushes and abruptly close off established pathways. This all served to heighten the panic and drive the man deeper into her realm. Every now and then, she caught the flicker of increasing panic building up in his eyes. It was the same look every single one of her targets had during a hunt.

Once bored of toying with this man, she raced ahead to place herself directly in his path just beyond his sight. Within a few moments, she could see him stumbling forward while panting heavily. He froze when he noticed her, but found himself unable to move. His mind willed his feet to run, not that it did him any good. An invisible force weighed down on him as Serana approached at a leisurely pace. While his face remained expressionless, his eyes revealed the terror. This only intensified as his neck was aggressively pierced.

She savored the taste, pulling draughts from the man's bloodstream as she kept half an ear out and listened for the other screams as Max continued her hunt. Her fangs retracted and her eyes returned to their usual shimmering shade of amber as the blood source ran dry. She licked the remaining blood from her lips before searching to find Max. All she really had to do was follow the faint blood trail. She really was rather pleased, despite the lack of attention she'd given Max's condition after the day's training she had not thought that it would lead to this.

In retrospect, she supposed it was inevitable. The younger the vampire the faster they worked through their reserves, especially as they were more active and their bodies were still in a period of transition. It didn't take her long to track Max down. She was sat with her back propped up against a tree trunk just a few feet away from what could only be her last kill. Judging by her laxed posture and troubled expression, she was just coming down from her bloodlust high now. No doubt she would be beating herself up over this. Just as she had done every other time. This internal moral dilemma after every kill would lessen over time. Serana would make sure of that.

Max lifted her head to face Serana as she approach, half expecting to get scolded for running off like that. Her worries were eased when she saw the other woman's expression. Instead of being stern and reprimanding, she appeared to be content with the outcome. Although, it was hard to tell exactly what she was thinking. Max worried her lip between her teeth as she waited for the verdict on this unexpected situation. Serana picked up on this and decided to let her squirm a little longer. It was entertaining to see the various emotions cycling across Max's face as she nervously waited.

Serana allowed herself to smile, "While you could use some lessons in herding," she said rather lightly, "It seems you've gotten the hang of hunting for your prey."

Max sighed at this, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them, "It was… easier this time. Maybe even enjoyable in a way," she didn't sound too thrilled about admitting this.

"That is the way it should be, Max."

"I… didn't need to hunt them all down. I was fine after the second one, but… I kept going anyway," her eyes drifted over towards the lifeless body nearby, "He died for nothing."

"Max," Serana said gently, "It's the way of things in this world. And it's been that way for a very long time. Your instincts are natural urges, ones you should therefore not suppress. Human society is the only one I know of that morally regulates these naturally occurring impulses.-Well," Serana allowed herself a slight smirk here, "aside from werewolves, but that's because it's annoying to constantly repair damages from them losing their cool- You are not human, so those ridiculous notions no longer apply to you," she took a step closer to the young fledgeling, her tone reassuring and gentle, "There is nothing wrong with embracing who you really are or pursuing what you really want."

Max was still frowning, unsure, and Serana knew she'd have to keep trying to sway her. "Sleep on it," the elder suggested, "we should get home. Something tells me this incident won't go unnoticed, and we have been active for quite a while in this area."

The body just feet from Max was getting a little unsettling now, so she agreed to this. Anything to get away from here. She inhaled deeply before getting to her feet and following Serana back to the place that she now considered her home. It was the only one she knew.

Once back inside the confines of the house, Serana turned to Max with a smile as she motioned down the hallway, "Go get cleaned up. It will help make you feel better."

Max took her up on the suggestion and began making her way down to the bathroom at the end of the corridor. She entered inside the last door on the right, leading into the stone walled room. After shutting the door behind her, she made her way over to the corner bath wedged snugly against the walls to her right and let the water run. While she was waiting for it to fill, she got undressed.

As she did, she noticed that the numerous wounds and bruises previously covering her pale skin had all but disappeared now. Most of the pain had gone too, although she did feel stiff. She rolled her shoulders as she watched the water level rise, switching off the tap before it became too full. After easing herself into the bath, she rested her head back on the rim and stared up at the ceiling.

Everything was happening too quickly. In a matter of weeks, her entire world had been flipped upside down. She'd been thrown into a whole new reality, with next to no recollection of the one she had left behind. You'd have thought that might make it easier, not knowing what she now had to give up, but in truth it just made her feel lost. Like she didn't really belong anywhere. She was torn between an unknown past and an uncertain future.

At least she wasn't completely alone. Serana was trying to help her re-adjust and learn. It was more than that though. Despite being a total stranger, she had brought Max into her home, kept her from totally freaking out and had just been there. She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips then… or the accompanying flashes from the few dreams she'd had.

Max slumped down deeper into the water, her chin partially immersed. She still didn't really know what to make of them. It always left her feeling flustered, but also excited in a way. It's not like she could stop them, even if she wanted to. Besides, Serana herself had said that she shouldn't be suppressing natural urges. There was no way she could ever see herself admitting outright though. She highly doubted that someone as strong, independant and pretty as Serana would ever go for her anyway.

Realizing the mootness of this thought, she shook it from her mind and instead focused on relaxing. It was getting harder to concentrate as a gentle haze settled over her thoughts. So much had happened today, so she supposed it made sense to feel like this. This time was especially overwhelming though. Her eyelids began to get very heavy, threatening to close. The more she resisted, the harder it became to focus her attention. It wasn't unpleasant, but it had come at an inconvenient time. Her limbs became dead weights and started to tingle ever so slightly. All she could really do now was give herself over to this consuming feeling.

"Pleasant dreams, Max," a hushed voice whispered from the other side of the door once Max was finally under, "I'll see you there soon."

* * *

 _Max's eyes opened slowly, the grogginess from earlier still lingering. She lifted her left arm, which had been hanging out over the side of the bath, and rubbed at her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She vaguely recalled the events that had led her to falling asleep like this. There was no indication of the time, so she had no clue how long she'd been like this._

 _Once the remnants of sleep had finally left her, she proceeded to make her way out of the water and grab a towel from the rack just beside her. She felt considerably better now thanks to the combination of a meal, being clean and sleep. After toweling herself dry, she glanced down at the stone floor in search of her clothes. Her brow furrowed when they were nowhere to be seen. For now, she wrapped the towel around herself. Maybe she just needed to look a bit closer. She'd been so out of it before that they could be anywhere._

 _She checked in every conceivable place they could be, but it was like they'd just vanished into thin air. As she stood there scratching her head, the door creaked open. The noise alerted Max and she turned around, startled to see Serana standing there so unashamedly. She instinctively brought her hand up to the towel to make sure it was secure, before stammering a choked, "W-what are you-?"_

 _The words became stuck in her throat as her eyes finally met those mesmerising amber irises. They drew her in, distracted her line of thought. Serana's eyes never left hers as she began to stride towards Max, "This is my house. I may go where I please. When I please."_

 _Her tone was compelling, immediately cutting off any objections Max might have had to having her privacy invaded in this way. Before she could realize it, Max had been back up against the furthest wall with no way to escape. She swallowed hard and clutched tighter at the towel, feeling very vulnerable now. Her mouth opened and closed silently as those predatory eyes bore into hers with a burning intensity. It was a gaze that did not ask, instead demanded._

 _Without warning, the older Vampiress leaned in and roughly pressed her mouth to Max's. The fledgling's eyes widened in shock and her eyebrows shot up at this, even more so when she felt Serana's tongue force its way in. A short, sharp pain entered her lip as a fang nipped at it, making her gasp. This was all happening so fast, a blur of action._

 _Before Max really had time to process everything, she felt the hand that had once been grasping the towel violently pulled away and pinned to the wall behind her. Not breaking the kiss, Serana's other hand tugged aggressively at the towel, pulling it away and letting it fall to the floor. Max instinctively tried to cover herself, but instead was pushed further into the wall. Serana's eyes snapped open, pinning her to the spot as her free hand began wondering along Max's chest. She had no desire to pander to an illusion of patience or tenderness today._

 _Max's body began to throb, and she was trapped in the older vampire's grip, drawn in by the irises that burned with an inner light. They had an almost hypnotizing effect on her, soothing her worries and dissolving any tension, but also sending a jolt of pleasure at the unrestrained longing._

 _Serana's hand cupped Max's left breast, squeezing and digging her long nails into pale skin. Max winced slightly at this, but the elation far outweighed the pain. All the while, Serana's eyes remained pinned on Max's face, watching the reactions with smug interest. The girl's eyes were glazed, and she was breathing hard from the surprise kiss. She wondered what would happen when she finally pushed Max to the edge. What would she look like then?_

 _The answer to that question would have to wait._

 _Her hand moved over to the other side after briefly inspecting the red marks on Max's skin. In a way, she couldn't wait to skip over all this build up. To just let loose and not have to restrict herself. That time would come soon enough though. As she tweaked the nipple between her fingers and thumb, earning her a satisfying moan, she idly decided that she would need to start incorporating more physical interactions into her conversations with Max while awake. However subtle at first. While this was entertaining, she would get nowhere confined simply to a dream, however realistic._

 _She pushed these thoughts out of her mind for now, instead focusing on the task at hand. With one final playful tug, her fingertips moved on down over Max's stomach. While her plan did not involve going the whole way in dream, she could still tease as much as she liked. Leave Max hungry for more. That was the key to a successful prolonged seduction such as this._

 _When Serana's hand brushed against Max's inner thigh, she jumped a little, very briefly breaking away from kissing before Serana pressed their lips together once more. She could feel Max tense up against her as her long, slender fingers moved closer to the spot that would send her to the brink of ecstasy._

 _Serana smirked at the obvious anticipation in Max's expression and the rest of her body. One she would not alleviate… now anyway, as tempting as it might be. She retracted her fingers slightly, earning her a disappointed whimper. Serana laughed lowly, ensuring Max's arms were both pinned above her as the elder vampiress pressed closer against her protege and the woman's thigh planted itself firmly between Max's legs. "That's not how this works Max," she purred lowly._

 _Max's expression was strained with trying not to react too strongly to her thigh, knowing that if she pushed her luck she'd be back to square one again. She gritted her teeth as Serana teasingly pressed against her before pulling back again. Max wasn't sure how much more of this she could actually take before it drove her crazy. It was taking all her self-restraint to keep calm right now and there was no way Serana hadn't realized that. She would be right._

 _After a long moment, Serana encompassed both of Max's wrists with one hand to allow her other to wander freely. Her fingers returned to the inside of Max's thigh once more, but much closer to where Max would want her now. It was so tempting, and easy, to just glaze over all this planned out teasing foreplay… what she wanted was right there at her fingertips. Deciding to indulge herself just a little, as well as tormenting Max further, she ran her index finger over the opening before pulling away once more. Max's body shuddered against her when she did this. She made sure to catch Max's eye as she brought her finger to her lips, licking at it. No doubt if Max could blush right now, she would._

 _It was almost too easy to tease her. That's what made it so fun. "Did you like that?" she asked teasingly, already knowing the answer._

 _Max looked away shyly, nodding her head slightly. This was not a satisfactory answer. Half-hearted motions were not enough. Serana took Max's chin between her fingers, pulling her head back up to focus on her. She kept her tone calm, although found it difficult to keep out the anger over this non-committal gesture out, "I don't think I quite caught that."_

 _After seeing the flicker of threatening disapproval in Serana's normally serene amber eyes, Max swallowed before answering, "Yes."_

 _Even though Serana had expected this answer, she needed Max to say it aloud. To become more forthcoming around her. If not, Max would forever harbor her thoughts and feelings. Serana didn't want to have to be the one always backing her into a corner to get her to admit things. Especially today of all days, when she really didn't feel like playing around._

 _Maybe it was time for Max to start earning these little encounters. She had done the groundwork, drawn on certain desires. If Max had to put a little work into this, then it might even intensify the longing. It was worth a try at least. She had all the time she could ever want. It would be much more effective than waiting around anyway._

 _With this decided, she leaned in close to Max's ear and whispered, "And now, Max. You'll have to prove to me that you actually want this. Earn it."_

 _After this final subconscious demand had time to settle, she offered Max a seductive smile as she slowly let everything fade, relinquished her control. It would be interesting to see how this one challenge-like statement would affect Max's behavior from now on._

* * *

Amber eyes opened as Serana finally returned from the dream realm. She decided to let Max rest just a while longer before waking her. It would allow her to process everything that had happened properly. Despite being a last minute addition, she believed that Max would finally start acting off her own back soon enough. Maybe with a little incentive every now and then if necessary. Hopefully that would not be needed.

She hung around for another few moments outside the room. In that time, an entertaining idea crossed her mind. She could very easily wake Max without being physically present in the room itself, but she was curious to see what reaction her presence would inspire. The more she thought about it, the more drawn she was to the plan.

Deciding that she had waited long enough, she carefully opened the door. Once inside, she gracefully strode over to the bathtub, noticing Max there with her eyes closed and hand dangling over the rim. She made her way over, crouching down to gently take hold of Max's hand before leaning in close to her ear, "Max… time to wake up."

Max's face twitched as she came to, her eyelashes fluttering as indecipherable noises came from her throat. It was, if Serana was honest, quite adorable. Her head lolled to the left as she started to wake, putting them face to face now with mere inches between them. This was almost too perfect a setup.

After a few more seconds, Max's eyes finally opened. They remained unfocused as she blinked a few times, her left hand going to rub them. Just like before in the dream. Her brow furrowed slightly when her motion was restricted. Max soon sobred up the moment she was conscious enough to concentrate. It took her mind a while to catch up with what she was seeing. Even then she couldn't believe it.

Serana offered her a charming smile, her amber eyes shimmering, "Oh good. You are finally awake. I was starting to get worried something had happened. You have been in here a long time."

The expression on Max's face now was priceless. Better than anything she could have ever imagined. Her mouth hung slightly agape, moving soundlessly before she bit at her lip. She stared on wide-eyed with her eyebrows knitted together in utter confusion and shock.

"What is wrong, Max?" Serana asked innocently, trying hard to suppress the smug grin threatening to creep onto her face.

Max had no idea how Serana could act so calmly about all this when she was verging on totally freaking out. Well… she _should_ be freaking out, but for some reason the panic kept getting pushed back before it really had the chance to set in. It was weird. She crossed her legs and placed her right arm over her chest, even though it was way too late to worry about that. Still, it made her feel a bit less awkward.

Serana had to smile at this useless action before standing up once more, giving Max's hand a light squeeze before letting it fall back, "I shall leave you to it. Don't keep me waiting too long though."

This encounter left Max feeling more confused than ever.

* * *

While Max was very gradually getting adjusted to her new lifestyle, Chloe was desperately trying to put all the pieces together to track her down. She'd called in on a few favors, as had Rachel, but it didn't seem to be getting them anywhere. It was infuriating. While having a few contacts higher up in the chain was a useful resource, it took them for-fucking-ever to process everything. She just wanted to get out there and do… something. Instead, she was stuck here. Waiting.

She had tried hard to investigate while all the formal side of things were being sorted, but it was getting increasingly difficult to do. She had managed to get Frank on side, promising him that she would get his pack's official territory claims fast tracked if he helped. She had enough sway to do that given her reputation. Whether it would be successful or not was another thing, but at least it would get looked at, which was a step up. Frank seemed happy enough with the arrangement. Certain departments were… reluctant to review the requests of werewolves. This boiled down to their explosive temper and the subsequent damages that occurred. That would be their problem now though, not hers. At least she had eyes and ears in the forest now.

Rachel also managed to rope a few of her fanged friends to keep an eye out for trouble in neighboring towns and cities. When she said neighboring, that actually meant anywhere within a hundred mile radius of the forest. It was necessary considering how far a Vampire could get in such a short space of time. If she had her way, she would have made it a much larger area, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Not only that, but both of them had started trying to pinpoint a few potential family line the mystery older Vampire from the incident the other day could belong to. It was hard to do without the records, something they would follow up on soon once all this bullshit admin stuff had been sorted, but between them they did know some who could fit the bill. It might help narrow down their research. In a way, Chloe wished that she'd paid more attention in her training when they'd talk about vampiric family lines. Of course, she hadn't cared about all that at the time. She'd wanted to bypass the "irrelevant crap" and focus on actually beating the shit out of someone. A foolish mentality she regretted ever accepting.

She leaned back in her chair, sighing as she stared up at the ceiling. This was beyond any tiredness she had felt before. It was becoming a struggle to actually keep her eyes open or rouse herself up enough to move. Sure, in the past she'd pulled a couple of consecutive all-nighters, but never to this extent. This past week, she'd had about four hours or so of broken rest. She'd been supplementing her lack of sleep with an endless supply of caffeine. Not something she would ever recommend.

It was then that she heard the door creak open. She shot up, trying to look as awake and busy as possible.

"Nice try Chloe, but I saw that," Rachel softly commented as she pushed her way into the room, with a tray full of proper food for once. Chloe had been living off junk food ever since Max's disappearance, proven by the precarious mountain of trash shoved in the corner of the room. While she'd never been the healthiest of eaters, this was ridiculous even for her.

"I was just… resting my eyes," Chloe weakly protested as Rachel approached her.

"Uh-huh," Rachel skeptically replied as she cleared a space on the messy desk for the tray.

If she had thought Chloe's office was chaotic before, it was nothing compared to now. This investigation was consuming her. If she continued like this, she'd run herself into the ground and be of no use to anyone. While Chloe knew that all too well, she still refused to listen. She always had been stubborn. It was getting to the point where Rachel was seriously considering slipping some sleeping pills into her drink or something to force her to rest. She didn't want to resort to that, but… it was painful watching her like this. There were only so many times she could keep pointing out that Chloe needed sleep. They had already gotten into several arguments about it.

"Thanks," Chloe mumbled not even looking at the tray.

Rachel crossed her arms and put on her sternest tone, "Eat. Now."

Chloe looked as if she might protest, but she was way beyond the point of having the energy left to. Instead, she reluctantly pulled the tray towards her and began to eat. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Rachel was right. Refusing to eat wouldn't help her or Max. In fact, if Max was here, she would probably be lecturing her about it. Chloe's hands shook at this thought and she bit back the tears as she focused on the tray.

Rachel noticed this, but didn't say anything. Now was not the time for teasing. She waited patiently until Chloe had finished everything off before relaxing. Chloe had always been reckless, disregarding her health and safety, but this was a whole new level of self-neglect. What was even more worrying was that she had visibly lost a lot of weight. She had always been on the thin side, even though she ate enough to feed an entire army. For someone of her height, she would now be classed as unhealthily underweight.

It wasn't just her physical condition that worried Rachel, also her emotional. The layers of endless stress she was piling on herself were too much for one person to handle. Even if your name was Chloe Price. The immense tension in her shoulders was enough to make Rachel feel stressed just looking at her.

Rachel moved around the other side of the desk, much to Chloe's confusion, until she came to stand just behind her. Before Chloe could ask what she was doing, Rachel placed her hands on her shoulders and began to work out the huge knots. After a moment of hesitation, Chloe let out a sigh and relaxed back in the chair with her eyes closed. Her thumbs pressed in hard, inspiring a sharp inhalation of breath. Her hands glided up to Chloe's neck, hearing a loud crack as she massaged. Once satisfied, she gently tipped Chloe's head back to get at her temples. This wasn't much, but if it helped for even a few minutes then it was worth doing.

She slowly retracted her hands while staring down at her old friend. In these past couple of weeks alone she seemed to have aged. This wasn't the case of course, Witchers aged slowly, to the point where at a hundred years old they could be as spry and active as they were in their twenties. The most age meant to a monster hunter, was experience.

Chloe sighed deeply, her eyes closed for now, "What am I going to do, Rach? All this waiting around is driving me mad."

Chloe Price had never been patient, even at the best of times. Now, when Max was in serious danger, her limited restraint was being pushed to the edge. It was of course understandable. With every moment passing, it became harder to track Max down. For all they knew, she could have already left the area. Their only solid lead had been Frank's sighting of Max a while back. Everything else had been pure speculation. It was this uncertainty that made it impossible to rest. If Chloe knew for definite that Max was ok, regardless of where she was exactly, it would take a huge weight off her mind.

Rachel perched herself on the edge of the desk, gently swinging her feet. There was little comfort she could provide for Chloe now. As much as she wanted to say that everything would be fine, that they would find Max in no time, she couldn't. Neither of them knew what the future held. It would be cruel to inspire hope, only for it to be crushed later. Either way, they couldn't stop looking until they found a definite answer.

"I think we've done all we can for now, Chloe. As difficult as it is, we just have to wait around. The only thing you can do now is try to get yourself as fighting fit as possible, ready for when we bust this case wide open," she offered up a reassuring smile, "We'll find out what's happening, one way or another."

Chloe stood up from her chair and positioned herself in front of the small window in her office overlooking the streets, "I just hope we find out in time."

* * *

 **Have an awesome day guys and see you next time.**


	8. Changing Scenery

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you to enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Changing Scenery**

 **Forest - Serana's House**

As the night rolled in, with the last glimmers of sunlight gradually fading, Serana kept a watchful gaze over the forest she had inhabited for many decades from her balcony. Every now and then she glanced back into the room, her eyes always being drawn to the same spot. To the young fledgling resting in her bed. It would take some time for Max to overcome the effect of the day and night cycles that she had been so constrained to as a human. Years even. It'd taken Serana at least a decade before the sun began to lose its effect on her.

She could only smile at this. It had been so long since she had even thought about when she herself had been an inexperienced fledgling. Several centuries had passed since then. Much had changed in that time. Herself most of all.

Now that she thought about it, she was probably one of, if not the oldest of her line left. It was difficult to know for certain, given the vast territories populated by Vampires worldwide. For a time, she had tried to track potential members down to combat boredom. It had proven nearly impossible though. She didn't care enough to put that much effort in. Her more immediate relations had all but perished now thanks to run ins with other supernaturals and the occasional Witcher, among other things. Which just left her and now Max. While Max technically didn't belong to the bloodline, that didn't really matter. To her at least. Some of the more elitist Vampires might disagree.

A harsh wind whipped through the trees, violently rustling the leaves and undergrowth. The sound brought Serana out of her musings. Once again, she focused her attention on the sight before her. Over the past week or so, she had noticed an unusual increase in activity in both the forest itself and the surrounding towns. Especially from those werewolves residing within. They had been gradually encroaching on areas that did not concern them. While they would pose little threat to someone of her caliber, it was still mildly disconcerting. Werewolves rarely strayed from their territory once it had been established. Particularly when they knew other supernaturals were within fairly close proximity. She had made sure to make her presence known to them from time to time. Nothing too excessive. Just enough to keep them on their toes and out of her way. That had sufficed up until now for some reason.

It wasn't just the werewolves either. She had picked up on a few other supernatural energies, ones that were abnormal to the everyday inhabitants of the forest. Most likely from some of her brethren given her estimations. They never came too close, she made sure of that, but it set her on edge. The last thing she needed was unnecessary interference. These unexpected movements coupled with the first display of Max's powers, suggesting someone might be looking for her, was adequate "coincidence" enough to raise her guard. They may be unrelated, but in her experience it was much safer to overestimate threats.

For this very reason, she had decided that it was time to finally make a move. After much pondering, she had settled on a location. Los Angeles. The surrounding mountainous areas and national forest would provide them with excellent cover when needed, with the city itself being the second largest in the US, after New York. There would be a plentiful source of prey. It would be a big enough change to keep unwanted intrusions at bay, but small enough for Max to not feel completely alienated. At this point, moving too far might ruin everything.

Now all that was left was to alert Max of the move.

This had the potential to be a delicate situation. Nothing she couldn't handle, but some tact would be required. She was confident however that there would be very little, if any, resistance. Mostly because Max had no clue what she was leaving behind. On top of this, the calculated subconscious commands incorporated into the carefully crafted dreams would ensure Max's compliance. This would be the first major test.

With this in mind, she stood up from the loveseat and moved back into the room. By her calculations, Max should be waking soon. If she followed the same pattern as usual anyway. She perched herself on the vacant side of the bed, waiting patiently. As expected, within a few minutes Max began to stir and her eyes slowly opened. When she noticed Serana she barely reacted, unlike before when she would have gotten all self-conscious and flustered about it. Max smiled warmly at the Vampiress and stretched, lifting arms above her head. Serana watched her with interest as she did, unashamedly staring. Instead of shying away from the attention, Max almost seemed to be playing on it. Very subtly, but it was noticeable. She probably didn't even realize it herself, which is exactly what Serana had been hoping for.

"Ah so you are finally awake." Serana smirked as the younger Vampiress slowly regained her consciousness.

Max shuffled on the bed and sunk back into the bed once more. "Some of us still need our beauty sleep."

"Do I sense a hidden compliment in there?" Serana asked teasingly.

"Maybe." Max mumbled loud enough for her companion to hear.

This slightly more responsive reaction to her advances pleased Serana. Before, Max would have simply looked away shyly and not replied, unless forced.

"You hardly need it either, so come on. We have much to do as always." Serana prompted.

The longer Max stayed like this, the harder it would be for Serana to resist simply taking what she wanted right now. Throw her plan out of the window and just give in to her urges and desires. It had been a while since she'd felt like this. That would be counter-productive though. However tempting.

"But I just got comfy…" Max whined reluctantly. It would be safe to assume that she had never been one to wake easily.

A smile pulled at Serana's lips then. "Don't make me come over there and drag you out. Neither of us want that."

As she examined Max, she found herself wondering exactly what this young fledgling had left behind. It wasn't all that uncommon for fledglings to have temporary, or even permanent, amnesia regarding their life. Especially when it was done by someone inexperienced at siring or as a spur of the moment event. Who had Max been before now? While it didn't really matter now, she had to admit her curiosity.

After a moment of pondering, she decided to allow Max's request, "I suppose I can give you a few moments longer. Then you have to get up straight away." A light smirk graced her lips and her amber eyes flashed with glee. "Or there will be a punishment for you."

"What kind?" Max asked with a very slight hint of anticipation in her tone.

Something about the way Serana had said that, the suggestive undertones, got her mind racing. Deep inside, she felt nervous, excited and frustrated all at once. It must be something to do with all those dreams she'd been having recently. Or maybe a side effect of becoming a being driven purely by instinct. Either way, it was starting to have an effect on her. One she both hated and craved.

Serana's grin widened at her curiosity. "Wouldn't you like to know? If you're willing to risk it, then you'll find out."

"I think I might pass on that this time. If that evilly smug grin is anything to go by." Max observed as she tiredly pushed her fringe out of her expressive eyes.

"What a shame," Serana smirked. "I was looking forward to coming up with something."

Max returned the smile. "Yeah, I could tell."

"Maybe one day. Anyway, I shall leave you to wake properly."

Before Serana had the chance to leave however, she was stopped by a quiet mutter and a gentle tug on her wrist. "I never said I wanted you to leave."

This development was _very_ interesting. Max didn't meet her eyes, glancing down shyly at the bed. She was definitely starting to become more assertive and forward now, which is what was needed if things were going to progress. So long as she didn't get _too_ confident in herself. That could lead to some conflicting interests.

Her bold move brought a smile to Serana's lips. "Oh, is that so? What do I get for staying?"

The question made her forget her embarrassment in favor of mild shock and lift her head. "What?"

"It's all give and take, Max," Serana pointed out matter-of-factly. "That's how the world works. You don't get anything for free, no matter how cute you look."

Max seemed taken aback by this last part, "I…" She bit her lip, not minding the fangs as she looked at Serana nervously. "Well, what do you want then?"

This was a novel concept. It was very rare in the world of supernaturals that someone left an offer so open. If you did, you would be exploited. Max still had a very human mindset in that regard. Too trusting. While that did work to Serana's advantage, she needed that to be something which applied exclusively to her. It would do neither of them any good if she acted this way around other supernaturals. Especially those who relied on manipulation and charm as opposed to brute strength. Vampires predominantly.

"You must really want me to stay if you are allowing me anything." Serana pointed out amusedly.

Max swallowed and offered her a sheepish look. "Um…"

A light chuckle filled the silence. "You are just too easy to tease. What were _you_ thinking I would ask for?"

Serana had a good idea, but she enjoyed watching Max squirm like this. It would only be natural for her mind to jump to something reminiscent of the dreams she'd been having. That was the point, to get her thinking. The expression of embarrassment was enough to validate that theory.

"N-nothing in particular…" Max stuttered unconvincingly.

"I think we need to work on your poker face," Serana's expression turned thoughtful then. "Hmm… what is that I want?"

Maybe she should push Max here. See how she would react to small advances outside of dream. It would certainly be interesting to find out. A slight smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth as an idea crossed her mind. One that would produce something priceless.

With her plan all set, Serana turned her attention back to Max. "Ok then. I want you to close your eyes."

"My eyes?" Max seemed confused by this request.

Serana replied with a nod. "Yes, Max. Those things at the top of your face you use to see with."

"Oh ha ha. Fine. If that's what you want then." After some hesitation, Max's eyes closed.

"Stay like that." Serana ordered, taking a moment to keep Max guessing.

She looked so vulnerable now, waiting to see just what was being asked of her. There were so many possibilities from this situation. So many different potential outcomes, each tempting in its own right. It was rare to come across a supernatural so complaint. Most were taught to be distrustful of others, if their mentors were any good at least. It was safer in this world to expect the worst. Then you could not get disappointed or surprised by the result of misplaced trust.

"Why am I starting to feel nervous ab-?" Max's words were cut off when she felt something soft press up against her lips. She did a double take, her eyes opening abruptly. For a second, she wondered if she'd just imagined it, but the amused smirk on Serana's face blew that theory out of the water. She just sat there, stunned.

As time passed, with Max desperately trying to find some sense in all this, Serana's smirk widened. This was ten times better than she could have imagined. She had considered going all in then to test, but it was best to keep Max working for it. She had been more receptive today, so that could be considered a reward for desired behavior.

She stood up, acting as if nothing had happened. "I believe I have fulfilled my half of this by staying for a little longer. See you out there in a minute, Max. Or I'll come in and collect on that punishment."

With that, she exited the room leaving a dazed Max in her wake. Normally, she might not entertain these gentler displays of affection, but something told her that with Max it would be a good way to break her in. Work her up to the level she needed to be at. As well as producing some interesting reactions. Truth be told, Serana didn't really mind it too much. She knew from the dreams that Max would in time be ready to go further, much further. Indulging a little was just a side benefit.

Max however was not feeling as calm. Actually, she was low-key freaking out about what had just happened. She knew Serana was probably just toying with her, but that didn't help. Through all the questions exploding in her mind, part of her didn't care why it'd happened. Only that it _had._ Not in a dream either. Or at least, she didn't think this was. It was getting harder to tell. Sometimes the dreams felt more real than when she was awake.

After a while, she stood up in a daze and made her way over to the closet to get dressed. Serana had recently brought her a few outfits from the nearest town, just to tide her over. She would no doubt get dragged out for a prolonged fashion visit soon enough. At least she had some things that fitted her properly now. She pondered her choices for a while longer than she did normally. Once changed, her feet carried her out of the room once she had finished. Everything was on autopilot now.

Serana was at the other end of the hallway just out of sight, watching with a smug grin. Even though Max was becoming more willing to entertain her advances, unlike most she still retained that sense of mild embarrassment. Having too much pride would make all this boring for Serana, so she was glad. In all the excitement she had neglected to mention the move, which had been her original intention, but it didn't matter. Once Max had regained her senses again, she would bring it up.

It would be a fresh start for both of them moving to LA. A milestone to mark the beginning of a new path. If she had her way, which she always did, things would start getting very interesting soon. She had sat idle for too long, as had many of her fellow supernaturals. With discontent already bubbling just under the surface, it would be almost too easy to exploit the potential chaos. Whatever the result would at least be entertaining to watch, if nothing else. For a time, her bloodline's name had been feared, when they were at their peak. It was time to remind the rest of the world why. Although, she would be subtler about it than her predecessors. She had no desire to share their fate by underestimating potential resistance.

As usual this time in the night, Serana took her spot in the library. A smile quirked at her lips as she sat in the same chair she had used in the dream. It was a very deliberate move. Max would be along soon. She followed her around like a lost lamb most of the time. That wouldn't always be the case though. Within a few years, Max would become more independent, wander off on her own and such. Nothing short of literally chaining her up would prevent that. Which would be the complete opposite of what Serana wanted. She needed Max mobile and ready to strike. That is exactly why Serana had to ensure her unwavering loyalty and devotion now. So that no matter what, she came back. Provide a metaphorical gilded cage as opposed to a literal one. Some might consider everything she was doing now overkill, but it was necessary.

She waited around, idly flicking through the pages of a book she'd chosen at random. All of these books had been read at one time or another. The footsteps echoing from the hallway alerted her that Max was finally making her way over. She absentmindedly turned the page as Max finally made an appearance. When Serana looked up, she was met with a pleasant surprise. Whether it was a choice inspired by the events earlier, Max's choice of clothing was less conservative than usual. Again, it was a subtler change than most might employ, but enough to be noticeable. In keeping with the theme of darker colors, she'd picked out a deep crimson shirt, one of a lower cut than she would normally go for, covered in part by a short, black jacket. That wasn't the most obvious change however. The more surprising choice had been the tight fitting black pants, the cuffs of which had been shoved into dark colored converses. Not only that, but she had a little more makeup on than usual, something Serana had been encouraging, as well as finally using that perfume she had been given. It was all very subtle, but made a notable difference.

Max could almost feel Serana staring at her as she casually made her way across the room. That was the reaction she had hoped for. If Serana was going to start playing with her, she might as well give as good as she got. Or at least try anyway. Something told her she was fighting a losing battle on that front, but she could only give it a shot. She didn't acknowledge Serana as she examined a nearby shelf, not really looking for anything in particular. All the books she needed were already over by her chair where she'd left them last time.

Serana watched on curiously as Max brushed her fingers along the spines of a few of the books, picking one out and giving it a once over before placing it back. It only took her a moment to realize what all this was probably for. If she was correct, that this was some kind of display for her attention, then her plan was working better than she thought. She allowed herself a smile then, deciding to play along for now.

Before humoring Max, she turned to the next page. She had to demonstrate that, even though she was willing to participate in games like this, they were on her terms. After a few more seconds, Max subtly glanced over her shoulder. She felt a bit disappointed when she found Serana still looking down at the book in her lap. Instead of giving up, she simply moved to a closer shelf. She was now just within reach from where Serana was sat. There was only so long before she had to stop purposefully ignoring her.

Of course, Serana picked up on this change of location. It was kind of cute to see her playing hard to get like this. Normally it annoyed her, but she was in the mood for it today. She waited a moment longer before she slowly shut her book, shifting it over to a small table beside, and glanced over at Max, appreciating the view. That was when she picked up on the very slight victorious smirk on Max's face. It was only a brief flash, but she caught it. That confirmed Serana's suspicions.

She didn't want Max getting too smug with herself however. With one swift movement, Serana stood up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer. This seemed to catch her off guard, completely not expecting this reaction. She nearly fell over her own feet from the force. Serana's arm locked her in place as she pressed into her back.

Serana teased her fangs along Max's neck, and the fledgling felt a shudder of anticipation, endorphins clouding her mind slightly as flashes of the dreams flickered through her mind. She swallowed hard, her body almost instinctively relaxing back and her eyes closing. This wasn't the reaction she had been expected at all. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

Noticing this, Serana pulled back and let her go before returning to the chair. She could almost sense the disappointment as she began flicking through the pages of her book again. After a few seconds, she briefly glanced back up at Max offering her an almost challenging smile. Once the initial shock had worn off, she too returned to her spot in the library, but kept looking over to Serana every now and then. It would be interesting to see what Max would do next. She was looking forward to it.

Then her mind wandered back to the imminent move. "Oh, Max. There is something I have to discuss with you."

Max looked up from the book she was currently reading. "Yeah?"

After shutting the book in her lap, Serana stood up from her chair and gracefully strode over towards Max, leaning against the table just opposite. "It is time that we relocate. I have stayed in this forest for far too long and having a change of scenery would be good for you too."

"Where were you thinking?" Max asked curiously.

Serana decided to have a little fun here. She looked Max straight in the eyes before replying. "I was thinking somewhere like Norway."

Max's eyes widened at this. "That's… kind of far away."

"Your geographical skills are impeccable." Serana chuckled.

"I…" Her reply trailed off into silence before it had even really taken form.

Given this hesitance, Serana was glad she had voted to keep the move within America. One day Max would follow her anywhere without question, but she had to ease her in gently.

A smirk danced across her face on seeing Max's conflicted expression. "Max, I am joking. We're only moving to Los Angeles."

Max seemed relieved about this. "Oh… good then."

Serana's gleeful grin only widened at this. "You really did believe me. How funny."

"Well, you said it convincingly with a straight face. How am I supposed to know?" Max defended weakly.

Having teased Max enough for now, Serana turned the conversation back to the matter at hand. "Joking aside, we'll be moving within the next week or so. I just need to finalize a few things and pack up. We'll only be taking necessities. Anything else we need, we can buy when we get there."

There was a small pause while Max thought this over. "Isn't this going to be really expensive?"

"Max, don't worry about that," Serana swiftly reassured. "Money is not a problem in the slightest. I am looking forward to a change. It means I get to re-decorate. Although I doubt a decor such as this would fit the LA vibe."

While she could still appreciate the archaic design, a change was long overdue. Not only this, but Max would feel more comfortable in a modern setting.

"Probably not. I don't think I've been to LA before, that I can remember anyway." Max admitted, seeming a bit sad at her lack of memory.

Serana was quick to respond to distract Max. "I have been in passing a long time ago. Many things will have changed since then I imagine."

Max stood up from the chair, her eyes briefly wandering over her surroundings. Even though she hadn't been here long, this place had been the closest thing to a home she could remember. Sometimes it freaked her out a bit, especially when there were unexplained noises. Serana had reassured her several times, but she still wasn't totally convinced. There was a very creepy atmosphere here, a haunted house vibe almost. Moving to the city, probably a more familiar setting, could only be a good thing.

"We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

 **One week later...**

With all the plans now finalized, it was time to make the move. There was surprisingly little to take with them, just a few important heirlooms and key reading material for Max. Most of the tomes in her library were more decorative in nature, read only once to pass the time. She had allowed herself to pick out a couple of her favorite, yet unnecessary, books for entertainment. Ones that would be almost impossible to replace. Similarly with clothing, the vast majority was outdated or unsuitable for city life. Unlike now, they would no longer be living in the middle of a forest. Serana had manage to procure a high-rise apartment. Therefore, her and Max would need to dress accordingly with this new lifestyle so as not to raise any suspicions. They were more likely to be seen now after all. There would be plenty of stores to peruse and update their wardrobe.

All that was left to do now was to remove any evidence of their presence here.

After transferring the essential belongings outside, all contained within various bags, Serana took one last look at her old house. She didn't get attached to things nowadays, unlike in her foolish youth. Vampires outlived so much that they couldn't afford to. Max watched her curiously as a small smile graced Serana's lips. Now was the fun part.

With a single flick of her wrist, the house seemed to almost fall in on itself. The stone grinding itself away along with the remaining contents. Another precise movement saw a controlled flame form to burn anything flammable. Before long, the house was reduced to nothing more than a pile of dusty rubble and ash. One last smooth motion commanded the surrounding moss and vines to completely consume any remaining debris. To the untrained eye, it would seem as if nothing had ever been there. Or if something had, the structure would be very old. To finish her work, Serana dispelled the lingering magic in various directions throughout the forest. Too strong a remnant would raise unwanted suspicion.

Satisfied, she turned back to Max, who was still staring at the spot where the house had been in awe. It had taken mere moments for the entire house to essentially disappear from existence. She'd never seen anything like it before. For someone like Serana however, this was not so exciting. She found herself envying Max a little here. The supernatural world could seem so mystical to a fledgling. Of course, the novelty soon wore off, leaving you only with the struggles.

"Let us leave now. Before prying eyes investigate." Serana mentioned softly.

This part of the forest had basically been invisible to those residing within the forest. Despite her best efforts to conduct this with subtlety, in time someone was bound to notice. It would be too late of course, but haste was advised.

Max shifted the bag on her back before nodding. Without further hesitation, the pair of them began to move. It was still daylight now, but by the time they reached the edge of the forest, night would be well on its way. They had a fairly long journey ahead, one that took well over a day by car, even if driving non-stop. At least for the time being, they would be travelling on foot. Obtaining a vehicle later down the line would be simple enough. While they could run faster than the average human, attempting to outrun a vehicle for any prolonged period of time would be tiring.

Serana foresaw them stopping several times for feeding and due to Max's need to rest, as well as it being difficult travelling in the day. Not every state had sufficient cover to allow this. However, these breaks would provide the perfect opportunity to teach Max an important skill. In LA, there would be no room for error. Even during the night, there would be enough people roaming the streets to warrant caution. While Max had progressed in her hunting capabilities, there was much she needed to learn. Those Vampires who truly mastered the hunt, Serana considered herself one of them, often used charm and seduction to ensure a clean and stealthy kill. This was what brought you in range and lulled the target into a false sense of security.

A few hours in, Serana noticed Max flagging slightly. Ever since that incident in the forest with the hiking accident, she had made sure to keep an eye out for the signs. She could not afford Max to run rampant anymore. By her reckoning, they were now in West Virginia, just under halfway across it in fact. Not wanting to risk it, she slowed her pace to look for a potential hunting ground. Stopping in the nearest city, Serana turned her attention to her fledgling companion. Max seemed confused by the unexpected pit-stop, but didn't question it.

There would be very few people around this time of night, but that didn't deter her. No matter where you went, there was always someone. Even if you had to... coax them out. With that in mind, she headed on through to the city. Max followed close behind, still uncertain of what was going on. As they were walking, Serana picked up on raucous laughter coming from a nearby bar across the street. She put her arm out for Max to stop, noticing two people exit.

Serana glanced over to Max thoughtfully. As she was now, this might not work. She just needed a push in the right direction. It only took a moment to remedy that with some magical persuasion. Max had no idea why, but she suddenly felt… different. A seemingly random surge of confidence washed over her, feeling like she could do pretty much anything right now.

Sensing the success of her influence, not that she had doubted her skills for even a second, Serana offered Max a smile. "I believe it is time for a meal, don't you? We'll be trying something a bit different this time. Follow my lead."

Without hesitation, she crossed over and began to approach these people, Max following close behind. The closer she got, the more she could make out. There were two women, one was short, pixie like with her wild hair along with the elfin features the other woman was tall and statuesque, dark mocha skin and alluring eyes. Maybe they were a couple, or perhaps friends. Either way, they appeared to know each other. That made things easier for her.

She glanced back over her shoulder to find Max obediently following. She enjoyed keeping her in the dark like this and eagerly anticipated the result of the night. They approached the two women from behind, silently. It was better to catch them off guard. Confusion would make them more susceptible to her initial advances.

With this in mind, she waited until she was close enough to lean in and whisper into their ears. "How about we have a little fun, hmm?"

Although it had been framed as a question, this was a request that couldn't be denied. The pair turned around sharply, their faces expressing their shock over the unexpectedly close proximity. Before they had the chance to really react however, Serana had already started working her charms. For most, especially humans, her presence alone was enough to entice them. She offered them a seductive smile, her amber eyes almost seeming to glow. In her many years, she had perfected this technique. Not only could she rely on her natural charms, but her magical abilities could be used to enhance them. The effects were immensely satisfying, making it near impossible to resist for even the strongest willed.

Soon, their eyes glazed over slightly and they nodded silently. Allowing herself a victorious smirk, she wrapped her arms around their waists, gently guiding them forward. By this point, they were more than malleable enough to provide no resistance. Max looked at her questioningly, not used to this kind of routine. Serana flashed her a reassuring smile as they all made their way down the street to a nearby hotel. This seemed to confuse her further, although she didn't resist or say anything.

This time would be more of a demonstration to Max of the skills she'd need, get her involved a little to overcome any shyness and see how far she was willing to go with this. In time, she would take on a more active role. With some practice of course. Serana might even get Max trying her skills of charm and seduction on her, to tease and progress in her plan. Either way, it would be an amusing, and useful, part of Max's training.

The hotel wasn't five star by any means, but that didn't matter right now. She had seen worse in the many centuries she had been around. _Much_ worse. Living standards of humans had improved immensely over the years. For what she had planned, this would suffice. She obtained the key to one of the rooms on the second floor before the four of them made their way up the stairs. The whole way into the building and up to their room, she guided with a gentle touch and a soft voice.

When they finally reached the room, Serana unlocked it and shepherded everyone inside before locking the door once more. Now was where the fun could really begin. The two now completely spellbound women obediently followed her towards the bed. This would be very boring for Serana if she simply controlled their every movement. Really take the excitement out of everything. For this reason, she relinquished her control just a fraction. This gave back just enough of their will so they could act independently, while still playing by Serana's rules.

Max stood about a foot from the bed, uncertain as to what was happening. This was something totally new to her. She was kind of curious to see what all this was about, but part of her felt a little apprehensive deep in the back of her mind. This was soon swallowed up by a renewed wave of overwhelming self-assurance. She didn't really know where it came from, but didn't linger on it for too long. There was something much more intriguing happening right in front of her. When she finally focused back on the scene playing out before her, she did a double take. In the time she had been spacing out, which couldn't have been more than a few moments, Serana and the two other women had positioned themselves on the bed, with the elder Vampiress in the middle.

Serana caught her eye, her gaze both enticing and challenging, before leaning over to the taller woman and kissing her. Max's eyes widened as this happened, her mind whirring with a million different thoughts and emotions. She didn't look away though. Something seemed to compel her to watch. Keen to see how Max would react initially to this, Serana pulled away and turned her attention to the young fledgling. She was pleased to find Max watching, not looking away shyly. With this assured interest, she turned to the woman on her other side, allowing her hand to slide underneath her top as she pressed her lips to her neck. She would start off slow at first, build things up. Every now and then, she shot Max a sideways glance to ensure this maintained attention. This was mostly for her benefit after all. To overcome the shyness.

She motioned for Max to approach the bed as sank her fangs into the shorter girl's neck, drawing up a mouthful of blood before withdrawing. The best thing about employing this kind of seduction technique was that it got the heart pumping, making it much easier to feed. It was the same logic as allowing prey to flee before going in for the kill. While toying with them was fun, it served a practical purpose as well. When Max was within touching distance, Serana pulled her closer and pressed their lips together. She teased Max's mouth open with her tongue, transferring the blood over before pulling away slightly, licking at the remaining trickles from the corner of her mouth. Max's eyes flashed a deep crimson as she ingested the fluid.

As expected the blood, coupled with the magical influence from earlier, worked as a catalyst to teasing out more instinct driven behavior from Max. She didn't act upon them immediately, time Serana used to add fuel to the fire by messing around with the two women, all the while ensuring the fledgling's maintained attention. Max was struggling to maintain control now, remembering the last time she had lost herself, but it was getting harder to ignore the deep, aching hunger and lust that was building within her. Her head spun as her instincts fought her better judgement, and she put her head in her hand as she tried to fight for control of herself.

Sensing this inner struggle, Serana paused. It would do neither of them any good if Max continued to resist to such an extent. Eventually, her instincts would win either way, although she would have much less control if she tried to suppress them. In LA, she couldn't afford any lack of control. Max needed to learn to embrace this, but also to prevent herself from becoming a mindless slave to her desires. This balance would take a while to perfect, but it was an essential part of her existence now. Deciding to leave the two women, both at various stages of undress, to their own devices temporarily, Serana gently detached herself from the situation. She needed Max on board, otherwise this was all pointless.

She shuffled to the edge of the bed, where Max was now stood, and took her hands, "Max, it's ok. Do not worry. I will not let you hurt anyone you do not want to. You will never be able to command your instincts if you hide from them. People will get hurt that way." When Max still hesitated, Serana pulled her in for a brief kiss before whispering in her ear. "I promise."

Serana very rarely made promises, not liking to commit herself to things beyond her control. In this case, it would be crucial to the furthering of her plan. She would only need to regulate Max for a small amount of time, just until she could do it herself. That might take a few months or so, maybe longer. In the scheme of things, that was nothing. If that was all it took to put her mind at ease, two words, then that is what Serana would say.

This was all the reassurance Max needed right now. Serana could see it in her eyes, that she had been convinced enough. She let go of Max's hands, offering up a coaxing smile, before returning to the other women. Max gulped slightly, and eyed the three women hungrily. The lingering hesitancy slowly faded, replaced with longing. Her body moved of its own accord toward the right hand side of the bed, where the taller woman laid. It seemed Max had a thing for taller women, which worked in Serana's favor. Maybe that was a preference that had carried over from her life. If nothing else, it was an amusing discovery.

Pushing this aside, Serana turned her attention to the shorter woman and wasted no time plunging her fangs into her now exposed inner thigh. Her hand lightly massaged the woman's chest, stimulating an increased blood flow and keeping her distracted enough. If she remained in a calm state, it would be easier to maintain control. Humans required a gentler approach, their bodies unable to withstand the full passion of a supernatural. They broke so easily. At least with Max she wouldn't have to hold back.

Thinking of Max, she glanced over to see how she was doing. This whole exercise would be pointless if she ended up killing her prey. When she noticed the very slightly pained expression on the woman's face, Serana figured that it was time to reign Max in a bit before she went too far. Her grip was extremely tight and she wasn't being the gentlest with her touches and feeding. It was to be expected of course. Max had yet to fully comprehend or control her instincts. Every fledgling had this problem initially. Before anything irreversible occurred, Serana stopped what she was doing to save Max from herself.

"Max." Her tone was cautioning and commanding. If she could sort this out with words alone, it would be easier. It all depended how deeply Max had fallen to her instincts by this point.

She appeared to be conscious enough to recognize her own name, pausing to investigate who was interrupting her. While distracted, her hold loosened slightly but remained firm. Those once blue irises had long since turned a deep red, her tongue licking at the droplets of blood on her lips exposing sharp fangs. It would certainly be a disturbing sight for a human.

Serana leaned in closer to her, maintaining eye-contact. "Remember that humans are fragile."

There was a very faint flicker of understanding in Max's eyes then, which was a vast improvement from earlier attempts to break through to her when the bloodlust kicked in. Maybe that was something to do with her not being on the brink of starvation this time around. Either way, Max did seem to take this onboard when she returned to her feeding. The more practice she had at this, the better. Their journey to LA would take a few days at least, so this would provide many chances to start getting her accustomed to this new hunting and feeding style. As with everything, it would take a while to truly perfect the art with finesse, but as long as it didn't raise suspicion then that was all that mattered for now.

Satisfied with Max's behavioral change, she returned back to her own prey. She'd missed playing around like this more than she had imagined she would. Having Max here only made things all the more interesting. It would only get better from here, particularly when Max was finally able to control her instincts. Again, she sank her fangs into the woman's neck, allowing her hand to explore and eliciting sharp intakes of breath and soft moans.

When this was all over, Serana would make sure to leave these women with memories of the best night of their lives.

* * *

After all the waiting around, Chloe and Rachel were finally getting somewhere. They'd been called to where all discussions and disputes related to the supernatural world were dealt with. Chloe had been here a few times over the years, each time finding herself hating it more. She didn't like all this formal crap at the best of times. It just served to hold her back.

As they walked down the marble hallway, they passed so many supernaturals and some humans too, although they were few and far between. Most would be here to have memories erased with some enquiring about sirings, among other things. Chloe couldn't really care less about what other people were here for though. Not now. Her thoughts were completely focused on finding Max. Over the past week or so, she had managed to pull herself around a bit, with Rachel's help. She wasn't feeling quite so weak and tired now. Sure, she still felt exhausted, but it was manageable. Progress was progress, no matter how small.

She felt someone tug sharply at her sleeve and turned to find Rachel smirking at her as she pointed to the door they'd just passed. "Where do you think you're going? The room's here."

"Right, yeah I knew that." Chloe said distractedly. She'd been so deep in thought that she hadn't been paying attention.

Rachel's eyebrows raised skeptically. "Sure you did."

She pushed on the door and entered the room, with Chloe following in behind her. There was a long wooden table curving around the room, with a space in the center. Most of the seats of the table were occupied now, around ten in total. She and Rachel slid into the two at the end, waiting around for the meeting to start. Among those present, most appeared to be Vampires. Out of all the supernaturals, they appeared to have the most sway in situations like these. It was very rare to see a truly democratic proceeding consisting of equal numbers of each supernatural. Like with any society. There was also the fact that most didn't bother even going through the official process and there were very few resources to enforce certain formalities.

Near the head of the table sat a man Chloe knew well by now. She muttered under her breath, cursing her luck. This Vampire in particular seemed to have some personal vendetta against her. Part of that could be seen as her fault. In her youth especially, she hadn't held much respect for titles and hierarchies. She could recall more than one occasion where she'd been extremely rude to him, her own position protecting her from his wrath. He had assumed that she would be compliant and that he could exert total control over her. An assumption which had been proved very wrong. He had started a war he couldn't possibly win.

The moment she sat down, his dark eyes turned to her and his lip curled upwards in disapproval. It took a lot of restraint not to react to this in the usual fashion, calling him a toothy bastard and flipping him off. She had hoped she could avoid this kind of scenario, but evidently not. Hopefully petty fights would not damage her chance to help Max. While this guy was a complete dick, a large part of the reason she hated this place, he at least seemed to honor the correct proceedings. Hopefully his love of order would surpass his desire for revenge. After this hostile stare off, he steepled his hands and assumed his "official" expression.

"Miss Price," his voice dripped with contempt. "We have reviewed your case and decided to supply the appropriate resources. Unapproved sirings are a priority for us and we cannot allow fledglings falling into the wrong hands. As you well know."

Chloe was surprised at the lack of resistance. Part of her had expected them to shut her down, claiming that they had more important business to deal with. Then again, with the increased activity of political opposition recently it would be wise for them to take notice of an incident like this. In the past whenever there had been clashes involving Vampires, there had been mass turnings to create numbers to fight. Many of which had ended up going feral and terrorizing the nearby towns and cities. Not something most wanted to repeat.

"About damn time."

He allowed himself a small smirk as he announced the last part of his stipulation. "However, we will require you to return to your other duties while we investigate."

It took a moment for this to really sink in. When it did, Chloe couldn't believe it. There was no need for her to be shut out of the process. Between her and Rachel, they had managed to get further than anybody else in an investigation like this. Most cases similar were eventually dropped, because they spent too long bickering over how to proceed.

She couldn't contain her anger over this. "That's bullshit!"

"If you are not happy with this arrangement you may appeal, for what good it will do you." The Vampire regarded her with a triumphant look, sounding extremely smug.

The woman right at the head of the table, another vampire, offered up some more logical reasoning beyond pettiness. "You are personally invested in this case Miss Price, which is a danger in itself for all involved. Yourself included. Our main concern in this is to ensure the continued peace between all supernaturals and humans. If it comes to it, we cannot allow for emotions to get in the way of necessary actions."

This set Chloe's teeth on edge. She hated that default patronizing tone used in situations like this. After taking a deep, calming breath she spoke again. "I can look after myself and I've done this long enough to know what is necessary."

The woman nodded sympathetically. "While you have an impressive track record thus far, there is always the chance of mistakes being made. A probability that increases with you in the equation."

"Don't let emotions cloud your judgement," the man said teasingly, obviously enjoying this. "We would all hate to see you lose your job over this, or worse get hurt."

Like he really cared. Given half the chance, he'd probably kill her himself. There was that familiar flicker in his eyes Chloe had seen countless times in supernaturals she had been hunting. Murderous intent. She was tempted to just start a fight with him then and there, to see who would be the one hailing victorious. Seeing that smug grin smacked off his face would bring no small amount of pleasure.

Her expression darkened then, her tone low and threatening. "Let's get one thing straight. No matter what you say I am involved in this." Her eyes scanned over the room, making sure to catch the eye of all present to get her point across. "If you don't want to work with me, then as far as I'm concerned you're against me. You don't want that."

This seemed to cause some discomfort among the group, especially from the younger supernatural members in the room. All knew it was foolish to anger a Witcher, especially one such as Chloe Price. Not only did she have an astounding reputation, she also had a temper when pushed, as now demonstrated. There were lots of rumors about her, some even going so far as to say that she tortured and killed innocent supernaturals for fun. This was a lie of course, but Chloe wasn't about to set them straight, not that she would be able to anyway. It all helped her become the intimidating figure she needed to maintain. In most cases, fear was the best motivator.

Deciding to appeal to sense and reason as well to make her case, she clenched her fists. "I know Max. She trusts me. If my suspicions are correct, which they always are, we're going to need all the advantages we can get. A young fledgling with next to no knowledge about the world of supernaturals can be easily manipulated. With the right training, they can become a powerful tool for those who want chaos. If you don't want that, we need to throw everything we can at this."

"You may as well give up now. She'll just keep pestering you until you let her take an active role in all this. I think you all know that she'll get her own way eventually." Rachel pointed out, seeming to be enjoying all this _way_ too much.

The room became silent then, with each member seeming to communicate simply through nonverbal means. After a while, the woman spoke up again. "Very well. This shall be a temporary agreement. If we decide you are no longer fit for the job, there shall be no protesting this decision. Do you understand?"

This seemed to appall the man, wiping the smirk right off his face. There was not much he could do now however. He was of a lower political standing to the Vampiress making the decision. Something Chloe was thankful for.

"Loud and clear."

With a tired expression, the woman stood and gathered up some papers before her. "We shall make the official alterations. This meeting is adjourned until tomorrow evening, where we will discuss your findings and decide on a course of action."

The rest followed her lead, filing out behind her. When the man passed Chloe, he glared at her. She simply stuck out her tongue, not having enough energy to gloat further. His jaw tightened as he exited the room.

When everybody had finally left, Chloe slumped back in her chair. "I fucking hate all this political bullshit."

"I think we all gathered that by now." Rachel mentioned with wry amusement.

"You only get places in life if you make a lot of noise. Otherwise everyone just ignores you." Chloe sighed tiredly, running her fingers through her faded hair. Dyeing it had been the last thing on her mind ever since Max disappeared.

"You certainly did that."

"It got me what I wanted, didn't it?" Chloe pointed out almost sounding proud of herself.

It was this logic that made it impossible to argue with Chloe. She always managed to turn things around in her favor. "Can't argue with that. Although I suspect they won't just let you run off whenever and wherever you like."

Chloe slowly stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "I'd like to see them try to stop me."

"Me too. It would be amusing seeing all these stiff-necked oldies chasing around after you." Rachel grinned at the mental image this brought to her mind.

"Well, you might end up seeing it if they're too stubborn." Chloe mumbled, hoping that they would all bend to her will if she pushed hard enough.

"You mean if _you're_ too stubborn." Rachel chuckled.

Chloe shrugged at this. "A bit of both."

"At least you're admitting it for once."

After rolling her shoulders, Chloe started to walk out of the room followed closely by Rachel. "I'm not letting myself get pushed around by a room full of assholes who think they know how to do my job better than me. They don't have a single clue, so fuck that."

Rachel nodded in approval of her rebellion. "Sometimes I wonder how they manage to get anything done around here."

"They don't," Chloe remarked bitterly. "Not unless someone gives them a kick up the ass. They'd rather sit in their offices up to their eyeballs in paperwork than actually deal with the problem."

"Maybe one day they'll get it… when it's too late," Rachel looked around her as they strolled down the hallway, taking in her surroundings. Everything was so dull and lifeless, the people working here most of all. "Things are already getting out of hand as it is. Lots of rumors going around. Especially in the Vampire scene."

"Great. Just what I needed." Chloe muttered sarcastically. "We'd better wrap this up quickly then, before Max gets herself in trouble. If she isn't already."

She didn't even want to think about the possibility of Max getting hurt. That was too much. Her eyes began to sting again, her throat becoming very dry. She'd already cried more in the past few weeks than she had done in her entire life before that. It was surprising that she actually had any tears left. This uncertainty was eating away at her. She just had to know what was going on.

Her vampiric companion picked up on this, trying to steer the conversation onto a more cheerful vein. "From the sounds of it, she got into enough trouble with you before."

"You mean she had fun." Chloe swiftly corrected, her brow furrowing at the thought of the past. Things had been so much easier then. Whatever had happened to Max, there was no way they could go back to how everything was before.

Rachel narrowed her hazel eyes skeptically. "Uh-huh, sure. When we find out where she is, things will be easier. Hopefully."

"Maybe." She shrugged noncommittally as they made it out of the imposing building into the night.

Finding Max might not be the hardest part of all this. It was actually _getting_ her back from wherever she was and whoever she was with that might be the problem.

* * *

 **Have an amazing day and see you next time.**


	9. Possession

**Hey guys, guess which story is being dragged from the grave? This one. Here's a recap of where it left off, since it's been a while: Max and Serana made a move to LA, while Chloe and Rachel begrudgingly sought help from the supernatural council to aid their search**.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Possession**

 **One Month Later - Los Angeles**

Max looked around her new home, finding it much cozier than her previous one. It was more modern and simple, brighter too. In fact, this and the castle-like structure she'd left behind in the forest couldn't be more different, especially the surrounding area. There was never a quiet moment here, the city alive regardless of time. She took up a spot near a window, staring out over the moonlit streets and watching lights flicker. Part of her had hoped that being in Los Angeles might jog her memory from her past life, maybe she had been here or somewhere similar once before, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Don't get her wrong, it wasn't like she was unhappy or desperate to return to her previous life, that was impossible and she knew it, still… it _would_ be nice to know. The lack of memories and experiences left her feeling a little empty and lost. With time, that might pass. She hadn't been a vampire long and she would have plenty of time to make up for the things she'd lost thanks to her immortality.

The problem was, she might have left someone important behind and had no way of telling them she was okay... well, relatively speaking. Maybe she should just stop thinking about that possibility, but it was much easier said than done. She would know.

"I know that look." The familiar voice brought Max from her musings. She turned her head towards the velvety tones, seeing the dark-haired, older vampiress she had been travelling with almost since turning.

"What look?" she asked, trying hard to deflect the question. She felt so lame complaining all the time, but Serana had a way of teasing the truth out of her.

"The very contemplative, deep in thought look," Serana strode across the room, taking a seat beside her companion. "What's bothering you? You know you can tell me."

"I guess I'm still getting used to, well… everything," the younger vampiress answered reluctantly. As usual, she couldn't hide anything.

"A lot has changed for you in such a short space of time," Serana mentioned sympathetically, shuffling closer to Max and beginning to stroke her head comfortingly.

"You can say that again," Max mumbled, enjoying the attention and feeling more relaxed already… as well as a bit stupid. "It's a bit… overwhelming. Maybe that's the right word."

Serana idly played with Max's hair, watching the tension in her shoulders gradually fade. "You can rely on me to be a constant."

Max glanced up at her, blue eyes trusting and grateful. "I know. Once I get over myself, it'll be fine."

"Every vampire experiences some degree of initial displacement. I did too. Soon, this will all become second nature to you," Serana reassured wanting her to get properly adjusted. The sooner the better. "In the meantime, I have something that might take your mind off things."

"What?" The open honesty of Max's expressions never ceased to amuse Serana. Vampires were rarely so readable. It was a real novelty.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Serana teased, leaning in a little closer so their faces were inches apart. She was certain that if Max was still human, she would be blushing now. Over this past month or so Serana had been making slow progress, drip feeding with dreams and gradually incorporating more intimacy in reality. Not too much, but enough. Wanting to draw this out a little longer, make her work for it, Serana allowed herself a smirk. "Maybe if you beg, I'll let you know."

"W-what?" Max seemed taken aback by the suggestion, clearly not having expected it.

Revelling in the embarrassment, Serana's smirk widened. Normally such shy behavior was a real turn off for her, but with Max she mostly found it cute. Teasing her had become a favorite pastime recently. "You heard me. No need to be shy. It's just the two of us here."

Max bit her lip, considering her options. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her and she swallowed her remaining pride. It was still embarrassing, though. "P-please, can you tell me?"

Not quite done teasing her, Serana put on a thoughtful expression. "Maybe if you add 'your highness' to the end of your request, I might consider it." The way Max's eyes widened made Serana laugh, more loudly and freely than she was used to. "I'm kidding, Max… unless you want to that is. I won't object." For a very brief second, she had noticed the debate in Max's eyes. It was something to note for the future when she decided to properly push her out of her comfort zone. That she might not totally be against that kind of play. Another thing to test.

"You're cruel sometimes…" Max muttered to herself, just loud enough for the other vampiress to hear.

That was just the reaction Serana had been hoping for. "Aw, don't be like that. You shouldn't be so easy to tease. It makes it almost impossible to resist."

"So, are you g-" Her words were cut off as Serana leaned in, lightly and playfully kissing her. It only lasted a brief moment, long enough to not be mistaken.

Serana pulled back slightly, eager to see the expression the young woman was making now. She wasn't disappointed. "I'm sorry, I don't think I quite caught what you were saying." Max's mouth opened, as if she had something to say, then closed again. It really was entertaining to watch her struggle. "What, nothing to say?"

The best part about all this was knowing how Max had reacted to her in the dreams, seeing the confliction - a mixture of confusion and longing. Vampires were beings guided by their basest, most animalistic instincts and not afraid to entertain them, unlike humans. Seeing the two sides of Max clashing like this, the lingering remnants of her humanity attempting to restrict her, was exciting in its own way. At least for now. Serana knew that the vampire side would win eventually, so she might as well have fun while she could.

She leaned in again, watching Max close her eyes ready. Instead of kissing her, she stopped just as their lips were about to touch. When Max opened her eyes again, looking confused and disappointed, Serana simply smiled. Playing with her like this was fun, but she had other things to attend to. "I'm sure that's enough to keep your mind off things for now. If you're good, there may be more to come."

Max didn't argue with her. She didn't dare. While she hadn't seen Serana angry before, she suspected it would be scary. She seemed like that kind of person you didn't want to cross under any circumstance. Inspiring her wrath would be suicidal.

Redirecting her lips to Max's cheek, Serana then stood up. "There is something I must attend to. I will not be gone long."

"Can't I come with you?" Max asked hopefully.

Serana shook her head as she took her jacket. Thanks to the move, she'd had to update her wardrobe. That had been fun in its own way. "Not this time."

It was clear from the young vampiress' expression and body language that she had been hoping for a different answer. Being alone really sucked… no vampire related pun intended.

Noticing the shift, Serana approached her and placed a hand on her cheek, gently forcing her to look up. Her long nails brushed against Max's pale skin, leaving very light marks. "I'll be back before you know it."

Unable to do anything but consent, Max nodded. Retracting her hand, Serana turned and left the apartment. Once she had left, Max laid back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, letting her hands rest on her stomach. Every second felt like an eternity, time moving ridiculously slowly. She closed her eyes for a moment, hoping than when she opened them Serana would be back. Instead, she got more than she bargained for. Images suddenly flashed in her mind, all jumbled up. She immediately opened her eyes again, wondering just what the hell had happened. It felt like she'd been unexpectedly splashed in the face with ice cold water. When she drew a blank, she cautiously closed them again, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Again, the images appear, flickering and shifting until some brief focus was reached. It wasn't perfect by any means, but enough to just about make out something. She concentrated hard, trying to decipher what was going on.

A blurred street came into view, bathed in dim moonlight. There was someone walking, long confident strides. She could sense an aura surrounding the person, an oddly familiar one. The person's features kept going in and out of focus, making it hard to confirm. In a very brief moment of clarity, the person's face came into view and confirmed what Max had suspected… Serana. Why was she seeing this? Before she could begin to really consider this question, something shifted in the pooling darkness engulfing most of the surrounding details. Several shadowy figures appeared, lurching towards her mentor. Max's heart dropped as she watched the scene unfold, events blurring with the darkness just before she could see the end.

Panicked, she jumped up from the couch and shoved her shoes on, bursting out of the apartment. All she could think about was getting to Serana as fast as she could. This wasn't some insignificant dream, deep down she _knew_ it was real. It wasn't like she could realistically do much to help, maybe she was already too late, but she had to try. Of course, she had no idea _where_ she was supposed to be going, so she relied on her instincts, keeping an eye out for any sign that could lead her to the unknown destination. Letting her feet carry her she sped down the streets, too far gone to care about her surroundings beyond not smacking into buildings. Every so often, she picked on the familiar scent of perfume or noticed signs of recent movement. That was all she had to go on.

Given her limited tracking skills, it didn't take long for her to wander off course… right into danger. Los Angeles was home to its fair share of vampires, all highly territorial and unappreciative of intruders, other vampires least of all. Seemingly out of nowhere, she was tackled violently to the ground, skidding along the ground a good way before stopping. Disoriented, she tried to get her bearings and figure out just what had happened. It didn't take long for her to notice who had tackled her. A boy, probably not much older than her looks wise at least, his teeth bared threateningly. He wasn't the only one here. An older vampire lingered in the shadows, presumably his master.

He motioned for the boy to calm himself a little, stepping out into the dim moonlight, his dark eyes shimmering. "Who do we have here? I don't think I've seen you before, fledgling."

Max went to back away and run back the way she came but found it impossible. Her feet were pinned to the spot, refusing to move. This was not good. Other than Serana, Max hadn't even seen another vampire before and if her companion was anything to go by, she really was in trouble.

The vampire offered her a twisted smile as he approached her. "Leaving so soon, my dear? I don't think so. You shouldn't have wandered into our territory, especially not without your master. Don't they teach you anything? I suppose _I_ shall have to teach you in their place."

Unable to move, all she could do was watching him getting closer and closer, until… a slash of movement too quick for human eyes to pick up on and the vampire jumped backwards gracefully, evading the strike. Once composed again, he focused in on the intruder, expression cool and unfazed. "I'll presume that this one is yours?"

Max winced as her savior glanced over her shoulder, amber eyes clouded with anger. Anger didn't really do it justice. That was the look she hadn't wanted to see from Serana and she found herself instinctively recoiling. She was in _big_ trouble. Maybe more so than ten seconds ago. The older vampiress' attention shifted from the disobedient fledgling and back towards the other vampires, readying herself for a fight. To the death if need be. Nobody was allowed to lay a finger on Max other than her. _Nobody._

After seizing Serana up and clearly deciding that there was a distinct possibility that he might come off worse, the vampire assumed a less aggressive stance. "This fight just became a lot less fun, I fear. I am willing to let such negligence slide this once. If it happens again…" His eyes flashed menacingly, sharp canines exposed for just a second. "I _won't_."

He skulked back into the shadows, the boy reluctantly following behind him. From the looks of it, he had been more than ready to show his skill and impress his master. When they had gone, Serana turned to her once again, face stoic yet eyes livid. "Max…"

The flicker of harshness in her tone made Max cower. All she had wanted to do was help and yet she had made things so much worse. She waited anxiously to see how Serana would react. She didn't have to wait long. Suddenly, a sharp pain entered her cheek as she was slapped, not lightly either. She recoiled, stumbling from the impact and nearly losing her balance.

"I told you to wait." Every word had a force behind it, chilling Max to the very bone. And it felt like a door slamming shut inside of her mind as their eyes locked.

"I…" Max began, the words getting stuck in her throat.

"Did I say you could speak? I don't think so," Serana snapped as she grabbed onto Max's wrist tightly, pulling her along with immense force.

They continued in silence until they reached the apartment, Serana slamming the door enough to rattle the hinges. There was a tinge of red in her normally rich amber eyes indicating her rage. Max didn't know what to do other than stand there awkwardly, waiting to get chewed out. What else could she do?

"Now, explain," Serana demanded once she had calmed down enough to formulate words. She needed to lay down the law early.

"I… I thought someone was going to ambush you," Max began cautiously, not wanting to anger her more than she already had.

"Why is that?" Serana asked, although she already had a good idea.

"I saw it. That probably makes me sound totally crazy, but it's true. You were walking down a street and then… several figures appeared out of the shadows. Then, it cut out." Max frowned at the memory, swallowing hard.

Taking in the details of Max's vision, Serana took a step closer to the young vampiress. She seemed a bit afraid, probably because of getting hit earlier. Serana gently put her hand over the cheek she'd slapped earlier before pulling her into a hug.

"You had me really worried," she whispered as she began to stroke Max's hair soothingly.

"Sorry…" Max mumbled apologetically, not knowing what to do with her hands. She just let them hang limply at her sides.

"Shh. Just… don't do it again. I appreciate the concern but until you master your skills, it's best you don't wander around on your own." Serana broke the hug, staring deeply into Max's eyes. "The thought of anyone else getting their hands on you really frustrates me."

Max didn't have anything to say to that. All she could do was continue staring into those pooling orbs of amber, entranced by them. She had never seen anyone with such an intense, longing look as now. It made her shiver. All Serana wanted to do was take her frustrations out on Max, really let loose and do all the things she wanted to do to the young fledgling right here and now. Not hold back. Let Max know that she was _hers._ Instead, she refrained. If she started down that route, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. Going too far all in one go would ruin her plans. Over the centuries, she had exercised a great deal of patience and self-restraint, now was no different.

Hopefully, this experience would demonstrate just _why_ Max had to obey her and reinforce her control.

* * *

 **Council HQ**

Chloe and Rachel were hanging around in one of the hallways of the old building used to hold council meetings, fresh out of a meeting themselves. Recently, they had gotten a tip from a reliable informant that there just might be reason enough to check out LA and the surrounding states for their case. There had been some… unusual activity in that area, more so than normal anyway. That didn't narrow it down much, but it was better than nothing. Even if it wasn't related to Max, they still needed to check it out. Any disturbance generally meant trouble and there only seemed to be more every time they looked. One day, tensions would bubble over, they always did. Everyone just had to try and be ready for then.

Chloe leaned against the nearest wall, going over everything in her head. Her mind kept ticking, constantly trying to piece together the clues. Something just didn't feel right. Given, it usually didn't in her job and she almost always had reason to worry, but this time felt especially ominous. Maybe it was the fact she had a personal investment in this case… and maybe, just maybe, there was something much bigger going on.

"Ah, Miss Price… still hanging around I see," her vampiric council enemy observed with disgust as he approached them.

Standing her ground, Chloe glared him down. You could almost see the hostile energy sparking between them, and definitely feel it. "Yeah, I am and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about that. So, bite me."

He allowed himself a smug smirk, knowing that not to be true. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure… your position is much more precarious than you are presenting it to be. If it wasn't for your reputation, the council would not even have considered this wild goose chase."

"You heard them, they can't have unofficially sired vampires running around," Chloe replied bitterly, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smug smirk off his face.

His expression became one of mock sympathy. "Regrettably, it happens and we cannot be there to clean up all the time. If humans were not so weak…"

"And maybe if you weren't so much if an asshole, but we can't get everything we want," the bluenette retorted.

His lips pursed, becoming little more than a thin line. "No, we can't. You would do best to remember that while chasing down your ghosts."

Chloe clenched her fists, trying to stop herself from pulling out her gun and levelling it with his eyes. He wouldn't look so arrogant then. "Max isn't a ghost."

"You're right, she's most definitely a vampire now," he teased cruelly. "One of those 'toothy bastards' you hunt down and kill without mercy. Like me."

That comparison was too much to handle. "She isn't _anything_ like you."

Realizing that he had found a sore spot to capitalize on, he pressed forward. "She won't be like herself either, especially if someone has found her already. Or she's gone feral."

Having heard enough of this, Chloe drew herself to her fullest height and growled, eyes flashing with anger. "Fuck you. You don't know anything."

Not wanting this to go too far and end in injury, at least while there were no witnesses, he decided to rein her back in. "Now, now, Miss Price, no need to get so aggressive. They might consider you too emotionally unstable to remain involved in this case. That _would_ be a shame, wouldn't it?"

Before things could get too out of hand, Rachel intervened. "Come on, let's go."

Chloe let herself get dragged away, fighting a strong inner urge to punch his fangs out. Maybe the reason she was so angry right now was because the things he had said were constantly ticking over in her head. What if they were too late? Was Max still… herself? Or had she changed beyond recognition? These were all questions she was scared to find out the answers to.

"Is it a requirement to be a dick if you want to deal with politics?" Rachel sighed as she let go of Chloe's wrist.

Chloe immediately shoved her hands in her pockets, not knowing what else to do with them. "Seems so…"

Rachel noticed the erratic pacing stride and stifled anger on her friend's face, a little worried that she might act irrationally. She wouldn't blame her. "Don't let him get to you. He's not worth it."

The bluenette sighed deeply, trying to keep her cool. "Yeah, I know. Still would be nice to use him as a punchbag, though."

Rachel chuckled lightly at that. "I second that motion."

"I'm just… frustrated, I guess," Chloe admitted with a sigh. "We don't seem to be making any progress and every time we _do_ , it takes like a year to get the go ahead. That's valuable time we're wasting."

"I agree, but we have to play by their rules," Rachel reluctantly conceded. They needed the council. Otherwise, they may as well just give up now.

"Yeah, for now." If later down the line any of them got in her way, they would be sorry. And if _anyone_ had hurt Max… then they would be even sorrier.

* * *

 **Los Angeles - Apartment**

Today had been an eventful day for Max and she felt exhausted, her body aching from all the panicked tracking and getting tackled too. That had hurt a lot. She managed to scrape her arm and had a few bruises too. Healing was going slowly. Maybe another meal was in order soon. That could wait for now, though. Serana probably wouldn't be too keen with her going out again after what happened, even if she was present. Neither did Max if she was honest. The confrontation earlier had been kind of scary.

Pushing that aside, she flopped down on the mattress, feeling her aching muscles die down on their protests. Her mind wandered back to the weird vision she'd had earlier, still confused about it all. She was too wiped to worry about it now. As her eyes closed, she felt the familiar uneasy tugging at her mind, just like earlier. Images swirled in the shadowy mist of her mind, suddenly barraging her with so many confusing depictions.

A lot of them she couldn't make out, but a few were just about visible. Great claps of thunder, a swirling mass of wind, raging forest fires instigated by flashes of lightning and ice making vast slippery fields leading off cliffs into deep, ravine death pits. Figures too shadowy to decipher, colluding to welcome violence and mass death of their enemies. Teeth sharp, sinking into the necks of their victims, who turn in the most grotesque manner, screaming and convulsing. Eyes flashing red, filled with destructive desire for blood and chaos.

...and at the centre of it all was Max herself, or at least she was pretty sure. It was a little hard to tell for certain. Not just her either. She caught brief glimpse of Serana too, dashing in and out of focus. What they were actually doing, defending themselves or starting this conflict, she couldn't tell. Either option was a pretty scary thought.

Just what did it all mean? Hopefully, she would never have to find out...

* * *

 **Have a great day and see you next time, hopefully with a much more timely update.**


	10. Rendezvous

**Hey guys, welcome back. Here's the next chapter for you.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Rendezvous**

 **A Week Later**

Confident that Max would not wander off on her own again after the way she was punished, cold-shouldered and lectured, Serana decided to leave the apartment alone. She couldn't bring Max along just yet. Firstly, the young fledgling needed to improve before coming into regular contact with others of her kind. As she was now, she was just another easily manipulated tool. Secondly, Serana had some way to go before Max was completely submissive and loyal. Until then, it was best to keep her out of the intricate political talks. At the end of the day, they didn't really concern her. While Max had put up little resistance thus far, the more confident she got in herself and her vampiric instincts grew, the more she was likely to act up. Kind of like a teenager really.

Smiling at the mental image that brought with it, Serana disappeared off into the night. She had an important meeting to attend with a group of her own kind, vampires unsatisfied with the way power had fallen. Not an uncommon complaint, however one best kept behind closed doors. The underground movement was constantly gaining momentum, especially in such a large state as California. It was one of the reasons she had chosen Los Angeles as a moving location. One of the main reasons, in fact.

As she approached her destination, just towards the outskirts of the city, she slowed her pace and paid closer attention to her surroundings. She picked up on a few unfamiliar scents and sounds, meaning she must be close. Soon enough, she had reached the meeting point. Two figures stood there in the shadows, one much older than the other. They stepped out into the moonlight, the older man leading the way. His hair was short and dark, eyes a similar color. A light beard covered his jaw, lips pulled up into a constant smirk. The other figure was much younger, looking no older than twenty. Blonde, blue eyes and a permanent scowl. The younger boy eyed her up, pointed fangs bared slightly.

"Now, now, Nathan, is that any way to greet our guest. Where are your manners?" Without another word, the older man smacked the boy's head hard, making him grunt. The man turned back to Serana, smiling. "I apologize for such insolence. Fledglings can be quite the handful."

Serana looked at the boy, who had finally stood up straight, wincing as he held his head with one hand. "Indeed they can be."

"Sounds like you have some experience," the older man pressed, curiosity flickering in her eyes as he came to stand about a foot from her.

Keeping her answers vague, knowing that her kind would use such information to their advantage, she replied. "It is not so difficult to imagine."

"No, it's not." He didn't seem to believe her but was wise enough not to. "Now, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Mark." He extended his hand in greeting.

Serana looked at it, suspicious of what he would do. Additionally, from now on their exchanges would be a delicate balance of power. If her plan was to run smoothly, she needed to establish her dominance of authority. Complying with a handshake might not seem all that important, but it would put her at a disadvantage, following rather than leading.

Instead, she crossed her arms. Noting that he had not provided his familial name, she mirrored the introduction. She would not have revealed such information anyway. "You may call me Serana."

Realizing that she wasn't going to accept his hand, he retracted it. Despite the dim lighting, the flicker of annoyance in his expression was difficult to miss for her trained eye. "A pleasure." He gave her a once over, gaze intense. "I have to admit, you were not quite what I was expecting."

Serana smiled, knowing that she was eye-catching. "In a good way, I hope."

"Very good, yes," he agreed, his eyes finally meeting hers. "I can sense you know how to handle yourself. I imagine you must be as old as I am. If not older."

"And how old would you be?" Serana asked, slightly interested. That way, she could narrow down the familial line and decide whether this little alliance was worth following to completion.

"Curious, I see. Several centuries," he replied vaguely, obviously having the same thought in mind.

"In that case, your presumption would be correct," Serana confirmed, keeping her cards close to her chest.

"Perfect. As enthusiastic as the new blood is, skill and experience are required for success." Like most experienced vampires, he was able to sound charming and flattering.

Serana nodded. "I quite agree."

Mark smiled at her again, eager to get the proceedings underway. "Now, shall we talk business?"

Waiting a few seconds before she answered to show she was leading here, she finally replied. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Clearing his throat, he began. "As you no doubt already know, we have a slight… problem with the way the world is run and would like to restore order as it should be."

"I am aware, yes," she cut in, not wanting him to believe he could talk without her permission. He most likely meant that as a rhetorical statement.

He frowned for a split second, clearly not used to being talked over. "The problem, our kind have accepted such a miscarriage of power in the hope of peace, one we all know won't last. If we don't act now, someone else will. My bet, werewolves or humans. So, we must strike first. Reassert our authority."

"And how do you propose to do such a task?" Serana asked, wanting to get as much information as possible.

Clearly loving the sound of his own voice, he launched into his plan with a smirk. "The first phase, gather support. As much as we can. Our main concern is numbers. Vampires primarily, particularly from older established lines with influence, but any race willing to submit to our way are welcomed. Humans particularly, which leads into my second phase... let's call it the 'volunteer' phase. Mass sirings, as many as possible. I hope that many humans will see the benefits and if not… well, we'll _make_ them see. Third phase, eliminating opponents. Simple as it sounds. There are some smaller steps in between, depending on who joins the cause, but that is the basic outline."

The plan seemed decent enough, very vague but that might be because he was cautious to expose too many of the details. Not unwise. "Do you have much support as of now?"

That made him grin, fangs exposed ever so slightly. "Oh, yes. Enough for it to seem possible. Many do not publically declare their grievances. Behind closed doors… that is another story entirely. Others are just waiting to see which way the wind blows."

"Consider me interested. I will need more information before committing." Vampires could bullshit their way through pretty much any situation, so until she saw the result herself, she refused to believe a single word he uttered.

"Of course. That is something I can provide for you personally. Might I suggest a more private meeting? The night is still young," he offered, seemingly eager to cement an alliance.

Not wanting to leave Max alone any longer than necessary and needed to remain in control of the situation, Serana replied. "I have other matters to attend to tonight, but I would consider such a proposal."

Again, seeming a little annoyed to be on the backhand, Mark detailed where Serana may find him again before vanishing into the night once more. The first step had been taken.

* * *

 **Serana and Max's Apartment**

The vision, dream, whatever it was, from the other day had been constantly on Max's mind. She hadn't had the courage to bring it up yet, not since Serana was already pissed off about her running around LA on her own. A bad move in hindsight despite the best intentions. Not wanting to push her luck, she had wondered about it silently. She was definitely in the doghouse and Serana sure as hell was making sure she knew it. Aside from the odd hunt, heavily supervised of course, the older vampiress had explicitly demanded she stay inside. No matter the reason. Max _really_ didn't want to test her on that.

Speaking of her companion, Serana had disappeared a couple hours ago, not giving an explanation. Again, not wanting to anger her Max had just accepted it. She couldn't help but feel worried, though. After the weird visions she'd had, how could she not be at least a bit concerned? Realistically, there was very little she could do to help if the worst came to pass, but she could try. She was getting better at fighting, nowhere near good enough to even graze Serana but at least she could just about hold her own… mostly. Honestly, she had a feeling the elder vampiress was still going easy on her.

Not only that, but her powers had started to become active, not that she could control them much yet. She had been practicing with her atmokinesis, trying to have some effect on the weather with limited success. Serana had been pretty amused at her diving in at the deep end, trying to summon a thunderstorm at will without much training. Needless to say, her efforts had been in vain. There had been light rain after her attempt, but that had been forecasted much to Max's disappointment and frustration. Sure, she hadn't expected a huge result, but something would have been nice, boosted her confidence.

After teasing Max for a while, Serana had directed her to some books she had saved from the old house on the power to help get her started. They were heavy, leather bound tomes, not easy to read at all. When Max had asked if there was a shorter edition, Serana's laughter had renewed. Apparently, flicking through musty books was unavoidable. The older vampiress wanted her to learn on her own as much as possible, find her power out for herself. In other words, provide more amusement. Max was sure of that. Serana seemed to enjoy teasing and pushing her like this.

Glancing over at the overbearing book, Max tried yet again to read it. She had only gotten two or three chapters in… out of like three hundred. Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but not too much. The text was small and written in an old style, handwritten font. She would have checked the internet but why bother? There wouldn't be any practical advice for her. Just speculation from geeks. It didn't help her at all and she had tried. Not around Serana, of course. If she caught her trying to take a shortcut… well, it wouldn't end well. Either she would tease her more or get angry, maybe both. Maybe there was some serious underground vampire forum out there, but she wouldn't even know where to start.

Resigning herself to her fate, she made it through another ten pages or so, giving up after that. It would take her a good decade to finish at this rate. Time was something she actually had on her side. There was no excuse for not getting things done now she had no responsibilities and an eternity to do them in. Still didn't make read this damn book any easier knowing that. Rubbing her face with her hands, she put the massive volume to one side, careful not to drop it. If she did, it might fall to pieces or draw attention, neither of which she wanted.

She turned on her side, very aware of the clock ticking. Just where was Serana? She never usually left Max alone for more than half an hour. Just as she thought this, she heard light footsteps approach the door. The footfall was familiar as was the smell. Sitting up instantly, she shuffled off the bed and peered out into the lounge, frowning when she didn't see anyone. Stepping out of the bedroom, she listened closely, jumping slightly when she felt arms wrapped around her and someone press into her back.

"Seems I win again," Serana whispered in her ear, enjoying this little game. It had started unintentionally and didn't hurt her cause. This would help with syncing Max up with her.

Max's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Damn, thought I'd have you this time."

It was kind of cute that Max thought she might be able to get the jump on her. Maybe in another century or so she would stand a slim chance. "I look forward to that day. I hope you've been using your time alone wisely."

"Kind of. I tried to, but…" Her sentence trailed off into silence.

"Been at the book again?" Serana asked knowingly as she let her go, coming to stand in front. She had seen Max attempt to read the book with little success. At least she was trying.

"Yeah, it's going slowly," Max admitted, sounding disappointed with her progress.

"Keep at it," the elder vampiress encouraged. "You'll thank me later."

Max's face crumpled up remembering it was in the apartment. "I get a headache just knowing the damn thing's nearby."

"If you get to chapter twenty-five in the next week, I might have a little reward in store. How about that?" Serana suggested. A little motivation here and there would only help.

"Twenty-five? That's a lot…" Max mumbled, clearly questioning whether she could even manage another twenty-five pages, let alone chapters.

Chuckling at the predictable answer, Serana placed a reassuring hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "It's very manageable if you put your mind to it. I promise it'll be worth it."

Not looking as convinced, Max glanced back over her shoulder where the threatening book resided. "I hope so."

Serana allowed herself a confident smile. She had tortured the poor girl enough for her actions the other day. So long as she obeyed this time, she was due some form of reward. "You don't need to hope, Max. You just have to know. That task can wait until tomorrow, though. I reckon you must be a little hungry since our last hunt was a day or two ago."

Instead of moving, Max stood there. Now was as good a time as any to ask about the weird dream-vision thing. Hesitantly, she grabbed onto the older vampiresses sleeve, tugging lightly. When she turned around, question in her eyes, Max bit the bullet. "Serana, I… there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Interested to see what she had to say, Serana allowed her to continue. "And what would that be?"

"You know that thing I told you about the other day when I saw you… get attacked?" Max managed, not really wanting to think about that right now.

Deciding to play with her a little, Serana crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes a fraction. "What, the day you went against my specific instructions and wandered the streets alone?"

"Y-yeah…" Max hung her head, feeling guilty all over again.

Serana gently lifted her chin with her hand, needing her young student to maintain eye contact wherever possible. "Don't look at the floor like a kicked puppy. I'm not really mad at you for that. Maybe a little, but more because it put you in danger. So, continue with what you wanted to say."

M "Well, it… happened again. Sort of."

"What did you see?" Serana pressed, curious to see what her companion had witnessed.

"I… don't really know. Some kind of fighting, weird elemental effects. I think vampires were involved… us more specifically. What does it all mean?" Max asked, genuinely confused. She had gone over it several times, trying to piece together some kind of meaning.

Wondering herself, Serana began to think aloud. "That is a good question. It can be difficult to tell. Could be a simple dream or something else. I wouldn't worry about it too much for now. If it happens again, maybe we can consider something more ominous. Since your powers are still settling, you can become a little confused about what you see. When you have more of a grasp on your powers, we can see about looking into it."

"But…" Max's words were cut off when Serana placed her hands on her cheeks, making the younger vampiress look her dead in the eyes.

"Max, I said not to worry about it." Something about the way she said that sounded mildly threatening, her normally soft amber eyes sharpening.

"Okay," Max muttered softly, barely audible.

Half-hearted answers were not good enough. Serana pressed once more, wanting Max to acknowledge her demand aloud. "I don't think I quite heard that."

Max bit her lip, wincing at the intensity of the other woman's stare. Serana could be pretty scary when she wanted to be. "I'll forget about it."

With the agreement to drop the subject, Serana's expression shifted to something much warmer and softer. She ran her thumbs along the other vampiresses cheeks gently, rewarding the passiveness. "Good girl. No need to worry needlessly. Now, let's focus on getting you fed, shall we?"

Max simply nodded, not daring to say another word in case she got it wrong. Smiling again at the compliance, Serana prepared herself for the journey. The more questions Max asked, the harder this would be. At least she trusted Serana enough to tell her. That was something at least. Communication was key.

* * *

 **Chloe's Office**

Chloe sat at her desk, twiddling her thumbs anxiously. She was supposed to be hearing back about the LA mission today but as usual, it was taking the council _forever_ to get back to her. She wanted to just go right now and find Max. Every minute they wasted could be crucial.

"Jeez, these guys aren't making this easy. We know where Max might be, so why the hell aren't we there?" She asked angrily, fed up of waiting.

"Because the council needs to discuss it for a week or two before they can decide anything," Rachel replied, sifting through the random bits of paper sat on the desk, none of which was organized.

The bluenette sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I wish you were joking…"

"So do I. We'll get there, Chloe. One way or another," Rachel reassured. They had come too far to just give up. One thing she knew for certain, Chloe would _never_ give up. Not until Max was home or… she knew the truth.

"Oh, trust me I'm not letting them sweep this under the rug," Chloe asserted, determination clear in her tone.

"I know. I just hope they do too." Rachel grinned. They would be plain stupid to piss Chloe Price off.

"I think I've made myself clear enough in those stupid meetings they insist on having about this. I could've found Max by now and brought her home." Before she could continue her rant, Chloe's pager went off. She had a look at it, seeing the message she had been waiting for. "Guess I'll have to hold off on my complaining until after."

The pair made their way back to the meeting chamber specified in the message, filing in with the rest of the council members. Some of them eyed her up worriedly, still not used to being in the presence of a Witcher. Chloe's eyes latched onto those of her vampiric enemy the second they all sat down. He didn't give anything away.

Once they were all settled, the leader of the session began to speak. "We have processed your request, Ms. Price, and decided to allow you to travel to LA in order to investigate the suspicious activity."

"Finally," Chloe muttered just loud enough for them all to here. She wasn't known for her patience at the best of times.

Ignoring the outburst, she continued. "We shall send a volunteer team with you on your mission."

"Volunteer team?"

The woman at the center of the table nodded tiredly. "Yes, we cannot afford to send official forces to investigate a rumor. If you uncover something of note, we may provide more support."

This information was a little disappointing but Chloe didn't have time to complain. "Fine, fine, whatever. I don't care so long as I'm there."

Her enemy allowed himself a smirk, predatory eyes zeroing in on her. "As a reminder, you have a specific task to accomplish, Ms. Price. I hope you don't get too… distracted with trivialities."

"I won't." _You toothy bastard._

The leader of the session stood, signaling the end of their brief meeting. "Very well. Please make your way to the third floor, room twenty-eight for briefing and to meet your companions for this mission."

Chloe and Rachel were the first out, eager to avoid any trouble and get to their location. They were the first to arrive and waited inside the room. Unfortunately for them, the person organizing this whole trip was none other than Chloe's council enemy. He grinned smugly as he entered the room. "Ah, fancy seeing you again."

"What the hell are you doing here?" the bluenette demanded angrily, not wanting to believe the logical answer.

"I've been put in charge of your little mission," he divulged, looking as arrogant as ever.

"Like hell, you have," Chloe spat. She would have been fine with literally _anyone_ but him.

The vampire's grin widened, eyes shimmering with victory. "You can check if you like, although resisting will waste time. Besides, we wouldn't want this to end before it starts, would we?"

Biting her tongue, Chloe instead thought of every single swear word in her head, stringing them together in colorful combinations to make herself feel better about her situation. It helped a little. She looked over to Rachel, who seemed just as annoyed as she did. Thankfully, they didn't remain alone with him for too long.

There was a knock at the door and a blonde woman timidly poked her head around the door. "Um… I'm not late am I?"

"Not at all. Please, take a seat," the vampire smiled charmingly, extending his arm towards the empty seats.

The woman nodded, entering the room slowly. Her eyes met Chloe and Rachel's, offering a shy smile as she awkwardly shuffled over and sat down near them. A small pendant hung down from her neck from a leather cord. On closer inspection, it was a metal pentacle. When the woman caught Chloe staring at the talisman, she shuffled uncomfortably clearly not used to being in the spotlight. Since the vampire didn't start the briefing right away, they must be waiting on another person at least. A few minutes later another girl entered, short blonde hair, brown eyes and a resting expression of contempt. She didn't even bother knocking or even acknowledging the others, taking a seat.

With the four women present, the vampire smiled to himself and spoke in the most patronizing voice he could manage. "Now that we are all here, introductions are in order. Let's get them over with as quickly as possible so you can get underway."

Not wanting to waste time in this stupid meet and greet, Chloe sighed and began. "Guess I'll start. My name's Chloe and I'm a Witcher. Done, next person."

That last part made the new arrivals pay attention, the scowling girl giving her a hostile glare. The other girl seemed more curious than anything.

"Short and sweet, just like you. I'm Rachel, fangs probably give away what I am." She helpfully tapped her long, sharp canines.

Rachel's introduction made the short haired girl scowl even more than she already was. The other girl didn't seem all that enthused by learning this either.

"Um… I'm Kate and… well…" She fiddled with her pendant for comfort now that she was the center of attention. After some time, she hesitantly finished. "I'm a Wiccan."

All eyes turned to the last girl, who kept them waiting for a while before responding. "If you must know, my name's Victoria and I'm a werewolf." She huffed the last word, clearly not happy admitting it.

"Ooh, that means we'll be best friends," Rachel added teasingly.

"Fat chance," Victoria all but growled. "I'd rather wear silver jewelry for the rest of my life."

On a roll now, Rachel put her hand to her chest, acting wounded by the comment. "Ouch, now you hurt my feelings. All I did was extend the hand of friendship."

"You can keep it," the agitated werewolf snapped back.

Kate remained silent, not sure how to handle the unexpected hostility. Clearly, Victoria hadn't 'volunteered' willingly for this mission given her behavior. Or maybe she was just in a bad mood. Possibly both.

"Oh, I do suspect this little trip will be so successful," the vampire cut in, enjoying the disharmony.

Chloe rolled her eyes, trying to stop herself from punching this bastard. "Just give us the briefing so we can get as far away from you as possible."

"What's the rush? I think you should get to know each oth-" Before he could finish, Rachel darted towards him and snatched the notebook he was holding, giving it a quick once over.

Placing it on a nearby desk, she strolled over towards the door. "I know where we're going and what we're doing. Come on everyone."

"Wait, you can't-" the vampire started, stuttering.

Rachel turned back, shrugging as she stifled a grin. "Just did."

Not hiding her grin, Chloe stood up and followed Rachel out. Victoria was next, eager to get this finished so she could get back to her life. Kate was the last to go, giving the vampire one last look before she joined her group.

"Nice one, Rach."

The blonde vampire shrugged, waving the praise away. "No problem. Dealing with assholes is my specialty. I don't have a job on the line, so what can they do to me?"

As much as she appreciated her friend's courage, Chloe was a little worried at the backlash. If she got in trouble, she didn't really mind, but Rachel was different. "Plenty."

"They have to catch me first. Besides, not like I really did anything. I'm just keen to get our mission underway. Nothing wrong with that," Rachel stated as confident as ever. "What're they going to charge me with. Trying to do our job?"

"Fair point. Although, you know that toothy shit will manipulate things." Very few people liked the vampire, but he had a lot of connections.

Again, Rachel didn't seem worried. "I'd like to see him try and beat me in a battle of wits."

"You know, so would I," Chloe chuckled, amused by the mental image. It had been hard work but at least they were getting somewhere now. _Okay, Max. Here I come… finally._

* * *

 **Have a great day guys and see you next time.**


	11. Reward

**Hey guys, welcome back. Hope ya'll enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Reward**

 **A Few Days Later**

Max had been busy with the task Serana set for her. Right now, she was lying on the bed trying her best to get it finished. With a little motivation, she had managed to get through the majority of it no hassle. Sure, it had been a bit of a hard read at first but the more she read, the easier it became to understand. Maybe she was just getting used to the style. To her surprise, the book had been pretty helpful and instructive. Once she had completed the allotted number of chapters, she would have to test out what she had learned.

"So, how's it going?" The familiar voice was close to her ear, almost making her jump at its sudden appearance. She was gradually getting used to Serana's stealthy approach.

Max glanced over to see the older woman now lying beside her, pretty close too. "I'm nearly there. One chapter left," she quickly flicked through the remainder of the chapter, surprised to see there was barely anything left, "well, around ten pages of it."

Serana lightly bumped her shoulder. "See, told you it would be easy if you put your mind to it. Didn't even take you a full week."

Suddenly aware of how close she was, Max swallowed. Of course, now all those dreams she had been having involving Serana just _had_ to resurface. "Y-yeah, you did."

The other woman watched with interest as Max buried her head back into the book. "You must _really_ want that reward, huh?"

"I'm a little curious to see, yeah," Max admitted, unable to focus on what she was reading.

"Just a little?" Serana asked, sounding playfully disappointed.

Picking up on that, Max corrected herself. "Very."

Grinning, the elder vampiress leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Well, you'd better hurry up and finish, then. Hmm?"

Max did just that. The last few pages seemed to take forever to get through, eyes wandering back over to her companion. When Serana caught her looking, she gave her a wink sending Max nose first back into the book. It was immensely fun playing with the young fledgling like this, keeping her guessing. Serana wanted to make the most of this shyness while it lasted. After what felt like an eternity, Max reached the last page. Letting out a sigh of relief, she skimmed over the words. Not seeing anything of note, she marked the page and closed the dusty tome.

When Max looked over at her expectantly, like a puppy anticipating a treat after learning a new trick, Serana allowed herself a smirk. "Done?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Max put the book on the bedside table to show she was totally finished.

"Glad to hear it. I was starting to get impatient." Serana reached out, cupping her cheek and dragging it out just a little longer. "So, it's reward time, I suppose… unless you'd rather wait."

"No," Max blurted out, much too quick off the mark. Backtracking on her over-eagerness when she noticed Serana's smug grin, she bit her lip. "I mean, I'd rather have it now, please."

"My, my, so keen," Serana chuckled, thoroughly entertained by the display. "How can I ignore such an earnest request?" Max looked away, or tried to at least. Not wanting to miss a second of the embarrassment, Serana kept her head steady. "Ah, ah, come on, Max. Eye-contact, please."

Complying, the younger vampiress turned her gaze back to her companion. Serana watched the subtle shifts of emotion in Max's eyes with interest. She was pretty good at reading people, having had many years to perfect the art. There was a lot going on with Max. Confusion, anticipation, embarrassment, a slight flicker of fear, longing… so many conflicting feelings merging together.

Figuring that she had toyed with the poor girl enough, Serana gave her a simple order. "Close your eyes."

Max obeyed without a second thought, something the older woman was happy to see. Clearly, the dream suggestion was helping with compliance. Just as planned. Now started the serious shift from dream to reality. Serana was done laying the groundwork, she could start to reap the benefits of her plan. Gradually, of course. It would be some time before she could really cut loose and do what she wanted, but this would mark the start down that road. Leaving Max in suspense for some time, she began tracing a finger along her jawline smiling when she jumped. As much as she would love to play around forever, she just couldn't resist taking what was rightfully hers.

She leaned in closer, making sure to do so quietly so Max wouldn't realize what was happening until the very last second. Here was where she would see just how effective her suggestions had really been. Her lips lightly brushed against Max's, who to her credit did keep her eyes shut. Obviously expecting more, the younger vampiress leaned into the kiss only to get denied.

"Max, I don't think I told you to move, did I?" Of course, Serana had been hoping for something like that. A sign that Max was willing to transcend the dreams she had been planting. "I suppose I'll let it slide once."

Max was practically trembling now, from a weird mixture of excitement and fear. How one person could inspire such conflicting emotions, she didn't know. All she knew, Serana was making her feel just that. Again, she waited not wanting to push her luck. After some time, she felt the sensation again very careful this time. She was walking on very thin ice, a minefield. When Serana squeezed her hand, she took that as a sign that she could react naturally, no longer controlled. Thankfully, that had been the right answer. Max still kept her hands to herself, waiting for Serana to dictate when and where she wanted them. When she felt Serana's tongue, she obediently allowed the kiss to deepen. Part of her was convinced this was a dream, and maybe she didn't care if it was. The dreams she had been having were so close to reality that it didn't matter. Still, this felt ten times better.

Noting the gradual confidence, Serana pulled back before things got too out of hand. She needed Max to realize that this was only happening because _she_ was letting it. That and she wanted to pace this out, a marathon not a sprint. As expected, the younger vampiress was disappointed by the abrupt end.

Placing one final kiss on Max's forehead, Serana smiled. "A reward worth the effort, I think."

Max bit back a response, deciding to nod instead. She'd already embarrassed herself enough today. Unless this was a particularly long dream, she was certain that had actually happened. Serana laid down, patting the space beside her. Knowing better than to refuse, Max joined her.

The elder vampiress wrapped her arms around her companion, gently stroking her head as she cooed. "Good girl. If you keep this up, there will be a lot of rewards in your future."

As the other woman held her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, Max felt her eyes close, her consciousness fading as she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _Max couldn't see a thing, nor could she move her arms or legs. There was a brief moment of panic before she heard a familiar, soothing voice. "I'm right here, Max. Don't worry."_

" _What…?" she began to ask, feeling a finger on her lips, silencing her._

" _Shh, don't speak now," Serana whispered close to her ear._

 _She felt something warm and wet run along her skin, then the now familiar piercing of fangs plunging deep into her neck. Shuddering, she felt the constraints restrict her. They were not too tight, but enough to feel. It was both frustrating and exciting all at once, her newly acquired instincts kicking in. Fangs retracted, lips colliding with a passionate kiss. It wasn't until Max felt a hand trace along her stomach that she realized she was actually naked from the waist up, torso completely exposed. Instinctively, she tried to cover herself, the constraints making it impossible._

" _Nice try, Max. I've already planned ahead," Serana announced in an almost teasing tone. Leaning in closer to nibble Max's ear, much to the younger girl's delight, she continued to stroke exposed skin. "All of this, all of you, that's mine. I decide what you show me and when, not you."_

 _A shiver ran down the younger vampiresses' spine as fingernails lightly scratched at her skin, adding more pressure each time. There would be marks, that much she could tell without even seeing herself. While it did hurt a little, she didn't want it to stop. A weird, seemingly conflicting realization. She found herself trying to second guess where fingertips would touch next, each time mildly surprised. Not being able to see what was going on made this much more suspense filled._

 _She jumped when she felt a hand glide over her chest, lightly squeezing each breast before the massaging intensified. Not holding back, Max leaned into the touch, letting out a soft moan of pleasure as fingertips brushed against a nipple. She almost whimpered as the hand was removed, feeling warm and tingly all over. Hearing a light chuckle, the warm, wet thing from before, what she could only assume was Serana's tongue, returned to the previously abandoned job. Sharp canines grazed her skin, nipping lightly. Everything felt so sensitive._

" _Enjoying yourself?" Serana asked, relenting for just a moment to see Max nod. It seemed that words were failing her for the moment._

 _The elder vampiress went back to kissing her for a time, her hands wandering and applying irregular pressure all over to keep her guessing. Finally, her lips moved down kissing from the dip where Max's clavicles and sternum met all the way down to her stomach. Of course, she took her time leaving the younger vampiress in a state of limbo. She stopped at the waistline of her jeans, running her tongue along to tease before slowly popping the button and undoing the zipper with an excruciatingly slow pace. Max, unable to bear the anticipation, tried to speed up the process but really couldn't move much._

 _Serana smiled to herself having expected some kind of attempt to meet the younger girl's needs. She removed her companion's jeans, hinting at the promise of release. Instead of giving her what she so very clearly wanted, Serana rested her head against Max's thigh, pressing light kisses to the skin as she idly fingered the underwear's waistband._

" _Not so fast, Max," she cooed, licking, sucking and lightly piercing the skin she could reach to leave marks. Seeing the younger girl so frustrated and desperate was cute, watching the way her body writhed and pulled against the constraints, hearing the soft sounds of pleading and pleasure._

 _Sliding a hand beneath fabric, Serana began teasing her, nowhere near enough to release her from this state of limbo - both wanting the almost torturous sensation to continue and end simultaneously - but enough to keep her stimulated. At the same time, she ran the tips of her fangs and tongue along previously unmarked skin. Every so often she glanced up, noting the interesting expressions Max made. While her eyes and face were partly covered by the blindfold, enough was left exposed to get the gist. It was highly entertaining to watch the shift from longing to relief to disappointment repeat._

 _Max was totally at her mercy, and she would stay that way forever._

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The group set off for LA almost immediately after getting their instructions. They had taken Chloe's truck, which was on its last legs. With a few modifications to block out the majority of the sunlight made prior to the trip, aka. tinted windows, they could travel for hours on end. Their journey took a few days to complete, having to make pit stops to refuel and eat. When Chloe needed to rest, Rachel took the wheel. Somehow, they made it all the way to LA without anyone getting murdered despite the explosive hostility between Rachel and Victoria.

"So, we're here. Now what?" the young werewolf asked grumpily, desperate to leave this stuffy truck. She didn't do well in tight spaces.

"Patience, Victoria," Rachel replied, trying to calm her down.

"That wasn't directed at you, bloodsucker," Victoria growled, the werewolf in her coming out with full force.

Glancing at her by using the mirror, Rachel shook her head. "So hostile. What have I ever personally done to you, huh? I mean, I could understand if I'd stepped on your tail or something."

"If you _ever_ do that, I'll rip you to pieces," Victoria threatened, deadly serious.

"I'd like to see you try. Spoiler alert, you'll come off worse," Rachel cautioned. If it came down to it, she would _not_ go easy on her.

"Okay, okay, break it up you two," Chloe interrupted, trying to focus on the road ahead of her.

Scowling, Victoria withdrew. She almost seemed scared of Chloe, and with good reason. Witchers had a reputation and she didn't want to test the theories.

"Where _are_ we going next?" Kate asked, much calmer than her associate. She had been fairly quiet the whole journey, trying to get her bearings.

"The details were sketchy, surprise surprise. I know someone who lives around here we can stay with while investigating," Rachel revealed, pointing her friend down a side road.

Chloe was always impressed by just how many people Rachel knew. "I swear, you literally know everyone."

"Hey, when you live as long as I do, you make a few friends along the way, and I'm not even that old yet," Rachel mentioned, shuffling in her seat. "Not compared to other vampires."

"You're not even a century old yet, right?" Chloe couldn't remember exactly how old her friend was, somewhere in the eighties she reckoned.

"Not quite. You have to admit, I'm looking hot for eighty-two." That comment earned her a disapproving eye roll from Victoria.

Kate, on the other hand, seemed intrigued. "I haven't come across many vampires before, well not that I knew of anyway."

Rachel nodded. That made sense. "We blend in pretty well, so you've probably seen more than you think."

"To be honest, I haven't ventured out of my hometown much, so still probably not many," Kate added, sounding a little homesick already.

"This is an adventure for you, then." Rachel then turned her attention back to Victoria. "What about you, Fido? Been out of your doghouse much?"

The dog-related digs made the young werewolf grit her teeth. "I am so going to kill you when I get the chance…"

"You're more than welcome to try, don't think you'll get very far," Rachel challenged, knowing damn well that she would win.

"Is it going to be like this the whole time between you two?" Chloe asked, already able to guess the answer.

"Oh, it'll get _much_ worse if she keeps trying to fuck with me," Victoria promised menacingly, Kate giving her a worried sideways glance.

Rachel actually laughed at that. "Oh puh-lease, I haven't even started trying yet."

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Great," the bluenette muttered to herself. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"We should try to get along," Kate hesitantly suggested. "We'll be traveling together for a while, after all."

Victoria shot her an icy glare, Kate immediately recoiling. "Don't look at me, _she's_ the one causing all this."

"I'm just messing around, trying to lighten the mood," the vampire of the group interjected. "It's called a joke, don't know if you've heard of the concept before."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Chloe stepped in. "Enough. I'm starting to get a serious headache. We have more important things to worry about than petty race-based arguments. The sooner we find Max, the sooner we can leave."

Kate seemed confused by that. "I thought we were just looking into more general disturbances in the area. Nobody mentioned looking for someone specific in the briefing."

"We are, but this little side quest might be linked up to that goal," Rachel explained, giving her a smile.

For Chloe, all that mattered was hunting Max down, before it was too late. "I personally don't give a shit about the other stuff, I just want to find my friend."

"She's missing?" Kate repeated, giving her a look filled with sympathy.

Her grip on the steering wheel tightening, Chloe gave a stiff nod. "Yeah, she has been for a while now. Months. There's a strong chance she's… that someone turned her into a vampire and is manipulating her. That's the best case scenario of a bad bunch. LA is the only solid lead I have right now."

Rachel turned to Victoria, grinning from ear to ear. "We should use those fetching skills of yours, give you a doggy treat and a belly rub if you find Max."

Practically shaking with rage now, Victoria's voice came out as a low growl. "I swear, one more insult from you…"

Chloe rubbed her temples, slowly losing her already stretched patience. "Rach, tone it down. We don't have time to fight amongst ourselves. Play nice."

The blonde vampire held her hands up in surrender, thankfully backing off. She went back to directing Chloe to her contact's house. In another ten minutes or so, they made it. They had timed the journey so it would be night time when they arrived for Rachel's benefit. When they pulled up outside the modest residence, Rachel shot off a text to let them know she'd arrived. The four of them left Chloe's truck, approaching the house. It was situated on the outskirts of the city, close enough to civilization.

The door opened as they got closer, a woman with auburn hair and deep blue eyes stepping out. She grinned, exposing pointed canines, as she hugged Rachel. "Rachel, it's been too long."

"Agreed. I would've come sooner but the Council's been using me as a go between." She didn't seem too happy with that arrangement, understandably so. "Once they've got their teeth into you, that's it. No escape."

The other woman nodded, clearly understanding. "Why'd you think we moved away? Juliet was having none of that, neither was I. Is wanting some peace and quiet so wrong?"

Rachel idly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "According to the Council, yes."

"I can confirm that," Chloe cut in. She knew the inner workings of the Council better than any of them.

"Ah, Chloe, it's been even longer since you've graced us with your presence." The other woman extended her hand in greeting, knowing that Chloe wasn't one for hugs.

The blue-haired Witcher took the hand she was offered, giving it a firm shake. "Tell me about it."

"And I see you've brought some friends along," she noted, looking around to see who Rachel had brought with her.

"Friend? Ha, fat chance," Victoria scoffed.

"Let me guess, werewolf, right? Geez, you guys are all the same to start off with. Thankfully, some see sense, there's hope for you yet." She turned to Kate, giving her an inquisitive look. "Now you, I'm not sure about."

To save Kate from the spotlight, something she was obviously uncomfortable with, Rachel stepped in. "Let me do formal introductions. This is Kate, she's a Wiccan."

The woman gave her one last searching look, a glint of recognition flickering in her eyes. "Ah, makes sense."

Next, Rachel jerked her head towards Victoria. "The grumpy one's Victoria." True to her introduction, Victoria narrowed her eyes as her face crumpled with disapproval.

Ignoring the hostility, the woman offered both Kate and Victoria a warm smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Dana. Come in, I'm sure Juliet's hanging around somewhere."

The four of them accepted the invitation, Victoria seeming reluctant. Her eyes were darting all over the place, body tensing and nostrils flaring as she picked up a new, unexpected scent. Much to her protest, Rachel grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her inside. They all moved into a lounge area, taking a seat when offered all except Victoria. Leaving her to it, Dana shuffled into the kitchen area preparing various drinks for individual tastes.

While she was doing that, another woman came to investigate the noise. Her brown eyes settled on Rachel, a small grin tugging at her lips. "Rach, finally decided to pay us a visit, huh?"

"Hey Juliet, I sure did. As you can see, I brought some… I would say friends, but this one might pop a blood vessel." She jabbed her thumb towards Victoria.

"Werewolf," Dana muttered under her breath, getting Juliet up to speed.

"Oh, I see now." Juliet allowed herself a chuckle, knowing the inherent hatred for vampires well. She'd been exactly the same in her youth. "Kid, vampires aren't all that bad. No matter what they tell you."

Not looking convinced, Victoria let out an indignant hmph. "I've yet to see that."

"Give it time. You never know, might find a friend in one… or more." She glanced over at Dana, unable to keep the grin off her face.

"See, there's hope for us yet, Vicky," Rachel teased, passing a flirtatious wink and grin her way. "Love knows no boundaries."

Victoria looked like she might actually throw up. "Ew, no thanks. And don't call me that."

"What, prefer Fido?" Giving the blonde vampire a deep scowl, Victoria began angrily muttering to herself.

With the drinks prepared, Dana and Juliet handed them out and joined the group sitting on the last available two-seater couch. Juliet sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on Dana's shoulder as the other woman began running her fingers through her partner's blonde hair.

"So, what brings you guys to LA?" Dana asked curiously.

"We're looking for someone," Chloe replied vaguely.

Juliet's once closed eyes opened at the hint of a mystery. "Ooh, sounds ominous."

Realizing that she had to go into a little more detail, Chloe cleared her throat. "A friend of mine went missing a few months back. I, uh, think a vampire got to her and LA is the only solid lead left."

Dana gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry to hear that, Chloe."

"Yeah, that sucks," Juliet agreed. Unfortunately, it was an all too familiar story. People went missing all the time, a good portion having either been killed by or turned into a supernatural being, vampire being the most common.

Saving Chloe from further questions - Juliet was terrible on the whole boundaries front when it came to interrogation - Rachel turned the conversation to their wider mission. "There's been some strange activity around here, apparently. Seemed like as good a place as any to start."

A pensive look crossed Dana's features, eyes flashing with relevant memory. "You know, now you mention it… I have noticed some strange things recently. Vampires I've not sensed before. Around here, things get pretty territorial so new vamps moving in are a big deal. I can keep an eye out and ask around, if you want. Juliet can, too. She literally knows everything that's going down around here or has a way of finding out. Either or."

"Gotta stay ahead of the crowd," Juliet confirmed, sounding proud of her ability to obtain information.

"We need all the help we can get," Chloe announced. By this point, they needed as many eyes and ears on the ground as possible.

"If something big is happening, someone will know about it and there will be some way of extracting information," the older werewolf in the room reassured.

For the first time in months, Chloe finally felt like they were finally getting somewhere. With their plans set in motion, all that was left to do was actually _find_ Max.

* * *

 **So, our motley crew is set to investigate. Can they find Max in time, or will their efforts all be in vain?**


	12. Welcome to the Clan

**Hey guys, welcome back. This will be a pretty busy chapter, so enjoy :p Get ready for a bit of background info. For who, I wonder?**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Welcome to the Clan**

 **A Few Days Later - Serana and Max's Apartment**

Waiting for nightfall, Serana grabbed her jacket and went to find Max. It didn't take her long, the young fledgling sprawled on the couch reading. When she heard her older companion, she looked up from her reading, frowning slightly. "Are you going somewhere without me again?"

"I have things I must attend to. Behave while I'm gone," Serana demanded, asserting her authority.

"Okay," Max mumbled, looking like a kicked puppy.

Smiling, Serana cupped the young vampire's cheek. "Oh, Max. Don't look so lonely. I'll be back before you know it. When you're stronger, I can bring you with me. For now, it's too much of a risk. I don't want anything happening to you."

Still looking disappointed, Max nodded. "I understand."

"Good girl." Giving her head a quick pat and a brief kiss, Serana left the apartment once more into the night.

She didn't like leaving Max alone, especially after the last time, but it was safer there than where she was going, much safer than being around a vampire like Mark. She had met many people, both supernatural and human, like him before. He was as common as they came, even if he believed differently. She could see right through his facade, having spent a _long_ time observing others.

Of course, she didn't trust him, and she probably never would, but she needed him - his movement more specifically. Whatever she planned to do next, she would need loyal minions to act on her will, and lots of them. It would be easy to get people onside using her charm and extensive practice of manipulation. Compared to how she used to be as a human, she had come a long way. Living as long as she had changed people.

As she approached the meeting point, still a neutral ground for the time being, she could see him there. When he saw her, he stepped forward. "Serana, glad to see you accepted my invitation."

"I know a promising opportunity when I see one." It didn't hurt to stroke his ego every now and then, enough to keep him wrapped around her little finger.

He grinned, pleased with himself. "Oh, everyone will be joining soon enough, or dying. Either or. I'm just glad my business associate is such a charming beauty."

Serana simply smiled. Empty flattery made her skin crawl, especially from someone like him. She didn't trust him. Not one bit. "Speaking of business…"

"Ah, a straight to business kind of woman. I can respect that," he stated, running his fingers through brown hair. "To business then. A while back, my family's numbers were drastically lessened. So, I have been… recruiting. That is the bulk of the plan for the moment. Whoever wishes to join. As well as those who don't in some cases. The council would have a metaphorical heart attack knowing how many unofficial, unregistered sirings we are performing."

"I'm sure they would." The council wished to control every single action carried out by supernatural beings, a herculean task for control freaks.

"Surprisingly, we have also received a fair amount of interest from various werewolf packs," he almost sounded amused by the notion. "Unlikely allies, I know. There have been a lot of territory problems the council doesn't want to sort out, among other things, something I have hinted we can resolve. Although, the bulk of my forces consist of vampires - some experienced, others fledgling and even some ferals in the making. They act as good cannon fodder."

Ferals were mindless killing machines with an unquenchable thirst for blood and chaos. Letting loose even one of these relentless beasts could lead to unfathomable destruction. The only known reliable way to stop one was to kill it, and that was no easy task. Until the very last drop of life had left them, ferals were continuously driven by bloodlust. Pain only deterred them for a moment or two, making them fight with unwavering and violent tenacity.

Now, for the important question. "And where do you see someone like me fitting in?"

"First and foremost, having such experienced vampires can only help the cause, give it credibility and force. Secondly, I suspect you are well-versed in the art of persuasion. Thirdly, you strike me as a powerful vampire, call it a gut instinct. I'm sure you have many… skills to offer the cause." Something about the way he said that set Serana's teeth on edge. She had to set the boundaries from the get go.

"If I were to join, it would be as an equal. I am not some lackey for you to deploy." If she had her way, which she always did, she will have far overtaken Mark, dethroning him. For the moment, she had to work with him. Or at least, present herself as such.

"Of course, I would not suggest otherwise." He spread his arms out, eyes flickering red. "Welcome to the Clan."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Once again left alone in the apartment by herself, Max tried to distract herself, failing miserably. Whenever Serana went off on her own, the young fledgling felt… uneasy. It was silly really; the elder vampiress was more than capable of looking after herself and then some. Those visions she had been getting recently didn't help at all, only making her more anxious.

Maybe it was because Serana was the only thing she had right now, the only person she had experiences with, memories of. Whoever she used to be, that had all gone. That Max, she was dead, erased from existence. There was no way to go back. Even if she remembered things, what difference would it make? She was still a vampire, still unable to regain what she had lost - her humanity. Whenever Serana went, Max realized just how empty she was.

Serana would tell her she was being melodramatic, and maybe she was a little, but that's how it felt.

Curling up, Max let her eyes close, wishing the time away. She felt the now familiar tug of an oncoming mixed up vision in her mind. When she was alone, looking for answers, they seemed to come to her. Instead of resisting it, she tried hard to focus. Sooner or later, she would have to master this aspect of her power. May as well start sooner. She had read up on it a little at Serana's instruction, trying to figure out how it worked exactly. Conjuring up the vision, that was the easy part, getting it into focus enough so she could understand it… that was another thing entirely.

 _Slowly, a blurred scene came into view, too hazy to distinguish the terrain. It could be a natural setting just as easily as it could the middle of a city. That wasn't what she was interested in, anyway. She had figured out that, if she concentrated hard enough, certain aspects could be amplified at the cost of others. Something seemed to glisten in the middle of the unidentified space, some sort of chair, no… a throne? That didn't really matter, what did matter was the person sat there. It took a moment or two for the scene to focus up, Max really trying hard to decipher the details._

 _While the end result wasn't perfect, it was clear enough for her to know who it was… Serana. She definitely looked like she belonged on there, very regal and refined. The elder vampiress was looking down at something… or someone by her feet, Max couldn't see who right now. Shifting focus, she worked on getting the lower half of the image cleared up. She got a slight shock when she figured out just who it was. Herself. She was kneeling, cheek cupped loosely by one of Serana's hands as she looked up at the older woman, totally transfixed. Max wasn't quite sure what to make of it._

 _When her attention wandered, the scene faded back into the pooling shadows. Wanting to explore further, Max stayed vigilant for the next thread. Eventually, another decided to present itself, drawing her in. This time, there was a small group of people, four give or take, features plunged into darkness for the time being. Again, she tried to focus, finding it much more difficult this time. She saw flashes of color, the most distinctive a vibrant blue. The figures seemed to be discussing… something, their words too muffled to really understand. Curious, Max now tuned into the sounds more than visuals._

" _...stupid… never get anywhere… enough," a commanding voice seemed to demand. Whatever they were trying to get across, Max couldn't work out yet._

" _..._ _ **not**_ _giving up… out there somewhere…" another voice entered the fray, just as adamant._

" _...where?! ...waste of time…_ _ **gone**_ _!" the first voice shouted, angry and frustrated._

" _Don't…" There was a dark, threatening undertone to the second voice now, "you're wrong."_

 _The first voice didn't seem to agree with that, whatever they were arguing about. "...delusional… search forever?"_

" _If that's what it takes, yes." This response was surprisingly clear compared to the rest, unbroken. Something about the voice almost seemed familiar, although she couldn't place it. A person from her past, perhaps?_

 _Just as it started to get more focused, she was pushed out yet again. Maybe there was a time limit on actively searching out visions to look into until she got more practice in. Before, they had just come to her, no warning or anything. This was the first time she had pushed harder, traveled deeper._

 _Undeterred, Max continued on until she found another tendril to follow. Concerned about the time she could spend here, she began scanning for anything that looked important. Something unexpected happened then. She was suddenly propelled straight into a very blurred first person view, running. It felt like a hunt. Whoever she was chasing smelled… really good, that's all she could really take from it. Her pace picked up, feeling the wind whip past her._

 _Just as she was about to catch up, pounce on the prey she had been chasing down, the vision swirled around her like mist, engulfing her. Cursing the poor timing, she desperately searched for another possible snippet. She had to find more._

 _Soon she was rewarded with another. Eager to explore, she latched onto the vision and waited for it to become clearer. This one seemed to take longer to materialize, Max willing for it to take form. It took her a while to realize what she had stumbled into this time, something that probably wasn't meant for her eyes. That flash of blue yet again, hazel eyes tinged with red - enticing, pointed fangs running along bare skin before piercing, hands gripping on tight to whatever they could find, sounds Max was becoming familiar with from her strange dreams… not the vision she had been expecting at all._

 _Before she could get a better take on who might be involved, she was pulled out and back to the limbo space. Determined, she ventured deeper, finding another unraveled thread to follow. Without a second thought, she plunged herself into the vision, eager to see what it would uncover._

 _This time Serana was there again, with Max and at least one other person. The young fledgling could feel someone clamping down on her wrist, holding her back, probably the elder vampiress herself. The person in front of them was drowning in shadow, although one thing was very clear… they had a weapon pointed straight at Max's mentor. There was no context, no reason. That didn't matter, not now. All that matter was someone was trying to threaten or hurt Serana, and that was all she needed to know. An overwhelming desire to tear whoever it was to shreds bubbled up inside the younger vampiress, teeth bearing and body tensing. She felt a low hiss escape her mouth, staring down the unknown assailant._

"Max." At first, the young fledgling couldn't tell whether the voice was coming from inside the vision or not. The hesitation was enough to pull her out of the vision she had found herself in, letting it fade into nothing. "Max… come back. Now."

All thought of chasing vision after vision gradually dissipated at the familiar voice, following the instruction on instinct. When she finally returned to the here and now, her body slumped, someone there to stop her from falling to the floor. She felt weak, having pushed herself too hard. It took her a few moments to re-orientate herself, a wave of nausea and fatigue surging through her body. When she finally opened her eyes again, she saw someone she knew staring back. Serana was back. She seemed equal parts concerned and irritated at the state she had found Max in on returning.

"Ah, finally back with us, I see." Something about that almost seemed like scolding, something Max involuntarily flinched at. "Now, just what were you doing, hmm?"

There was something very intense about her stare right now, and Max was unable to look away. "I, uh…"

When the young fledgling didn't answer straight away, something hardened in the older woman's normally warm and soft amber eyes. "Max, when I ask a question, I expect a prompt answer. So, what were you doing?"

"I had another… vision," Max answered tentatively, checking Serana for her reaction.

The elder vampiress showed no obvious emotion, reserving judgment. "Just the one?"

"No, not really," Max began, choosing her words carefully. "One at first, then…"

"Then?" Serana prompted, getting impatient.

"It ended kind of abruptly, so I… tried to find more," the younger woman admitted, feeling a little guilty.

Remaining stony-faced, Serana pressed for further detail. "And did you?"

Giving an uncertain nod, Max continued. "Yes, I did. I got kicked out each time before I could see what was really going on and… I guess I got caught up in the flow."

Her brow twitching ever so slightly, Serana replied in as calm a tone as she could manage. "Letting yourself get lost in a power like that is _very_ dangerous, Max. It can get addictive, not to mention a huge drain on your energy levels."

"Guess that would explain a lot." Max hadn't felt this hungry in a long time. Not quite at the level from her first few days as a vampire, but the closest she had been to that since meeting Serana. Worse, she didn't have the energy to move much.

"What am I going to do with you?" Serana gave her dazed companion a long, hard stare, lying her down on the couch. She was in no state to hunt for her own food. "Wait here."

As the elder woman stood, she felt something tug at her wrist. She glanced down to see Max hanging on, still fairly strong despite her fatigue. "Why do you always leave me alone, like a child? I don't like it."

"Maybe when you stop acting like a child, I'll stop treating you as one," Serana snapped back instinctively, feeling pretty angry right now. Normally, she was pretty good at controlling herself but she just couldn't right now. That was the effect Max seemed to have on her sometimes. "You have a lot to learn and this is not a game, Max."

"I know."

"Do you? I suppose you know everything." There was an awkward silence, Serana trying to calm herself down. "I'll find you something to eat and we'll discuss this when I get back."

Without waiting for a response, the elder vampiress disappeared off into the night. Getting angry wouldn't help. Soon enough she found a target, managing to coax them all the way back to the apartment. Normally she wouldn't risk it, but Max couldn't really move right now. The young fledgling's eyes shimmered blood red as she hungrily tucked into her meal, Serana waiting for her to finish. She would deal with the clean up later.

Max refused to catch the older woman's eye as she finished, scared at what she might find. She heard footsteps, her chin tugged upwards forcing her head up so she was looking directly into Serana's eyes.

"You're a pretty messy eater," Serana commented as she leaned in to lick the remaining blood from the corners of Max's mouth, making her shudder.

"Are you mad at-?" Before Max could finish her question, Serana silenced her with a kiss. It seemed more desperate than before, less controlled.

The elder vampiress suddenly pulled back, amber eyes fixated on blue. "Yes, I am mad at you."

"Oh…" Max was pretty confused right now, not knowing what the right answer here was.

Serana continued to stare at her. "Never do that again, you hear me?"

Biting her lip, hesitating, Max managed a soft, "I won't."

Noticing the doubt immediately, Serana shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"I really won't, swear," she insisted, wanting her older companion to believe her.

"I believe that a little more." Serana felt the flare of rage dampen slightly. "I'm only doing this to protect you, Max. Like before, when you went off on your own unattended. We both know that ended poorly."

"I just… I get lonely when you aren't around…" Max knew it sounded like a pathetic excuse, but it was true.

Now that had been established, Serana moved onto more pressing matters, what Max had actually seen. "And what exactly _were_ you looking at to ease the loneliness, hmm?"

Max hesitated, feeling almost compelled to relay what she had seen when she looked into Serana's eyes again. The words came tumbling from her mouth, leaving no detail out. It seemed she couldn't hide the truth.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Serana coaxed, cupping Max's cheek with her hand and watching the fledgling's eyes fill with uncertainty.

This was exactly the kind of thing Serana had wanted to avoid, unbridled vision jumping. Such vague possibilities made her feel anxious in a way, especially given the last one Max explained to her. There was no way of knowing the context or the timescale, where these mismatched ghosts of the future came in the sequence. Would someone try and take Max away from her? Where? When? Why? How? Who? All these unanswered questions were driving her crazy.

And there she was, the person who was making Serana so uneasy, right in front of her. For how much longer? That thought was all it took for her to snap, logical thought pushed aside in favor of primordial instinct. There was only so much she could take, even after many, many years of practice. A vampire was a vampire at the end of the day, ruled by deeply embedded urges. Right now, she had very little patience or reason to resist.

Without saying a word, she grabbed Max by the wrist and dragged her off the couch. Confused, nearly tripping over her own feet, the fledgling had very little time to register what was happening, even less time to ask questions. Serana was on the warpath, and she would be taking no prisoners. It took a second for her to make it across the lounge, nearly taking the bedroom door off its hinges as she pushed it open. She was way past the point of caring.

Roughly, she pulled Max along, practically throwing her onto the bed. She watched her fall back, looking thoroughly confused by what was going on. Before she could ask any questions, however, Serana was on her. This was no time for talk and Max _would_ understand that. Playtime was over, this was the real deal.

Wasting no time, Serana kissed her, deeply and passionately, her tongue exploring the younger girl's mouth. Max didn't resist at all, as expected. Every so often, the older woman nipped her tongue or lip, earning a sound of approval. Letting her instincts kick in, no longer keeping a clear head, Serana impatiently tugged at Max's clothes, demanding immediate removal. She had no desire to draw this out longer than necessary, not anymore. Another day, perhaps, but not today.

Complying, Max moved accordingly as Serana all but tore her top off and bra, immediately began biting, sucking and scratching at bare skin, marking. It was a shame the marks would heal up almost as quickly as they had been made, encouraging her to make them deep, as visible as possible. Even if it was just in this moment, Max would remember, Serana would make sure of that. Max was _hers_ , and nobody else's.

Max really didn't know what to do with her hands, not wanting to piss Serana off by doing something she wasn't supposed to. Right now, she really didn't seem in a forgiving mood. As tough as it was, she kept her hands by her side. This was all happening so fast, Serana almost seeming possessed. It was a little scary… but exciting, too. The older vampiress always came across as composed, in control of herself. Now couldn't be more different, letting her bestial side completely take over.

Serana's eyes roamed over Max's exposed upper body, bite marks and scratches staining the pale, freckled skin. It would never be enough. Moving on, slender fingers moved down to the waistband of her jeans, popping the button and undoing the zipper as quickly as possible, removing them completely. Only one thin barrier left… Before she tackled that, Serana made sure to thoroughly mark the newly mark the newly exposed skin, focusing on the inner thigh.

Gripping on tight to the sheets to keep her hands busy, Max did her best to remain as still as possible, something that was becoming increasingly harder. The venom from the numerous bites marking her body helped a little, gradually kicking in. Her whole body relaxed, lightheaded. Through the haze of pleasure, she could feel fingers at her underwear waistband, vaguely registering the last of her clothes being removed. She half-expected Serana to stop now, like she always did - both in dream and reality - and add some teasing comment or something.

The thought didn't even cross the older vampiress' mind, too deep in her own urges to bother with playing games. As her finger found its mark, Max let out a soft moan encouraging Serana to continue. Fuck her planning and mind games, this was what she wanted, _needed_ to do. This way, Max really would belong to her, both in mind and body. That's all she wanted right now. She watched the younger girl's expression change, taking great delight in each and every slight shift. It was all her doing.

Somehow, Serana seemed to know _exactly_ what to do to make Max unwind. It was getting harder and harder to think straight, her body starting to overtake her mind in priorities. A warm, coiling sensation was building up inside her, getting more difficult to ignore by the second. She caught Serana's eye, the older vampiress watching her intently, gauging her reaction. All this was a little embarrassing but Max was so caught up in the moment that she didn't really think much about it, or anything for that matter. She did briefly manage to wonder whether she had ever felt like this in life, the thought soon crushed when she felt herself reaching the brink.

Having plenty of experience, Serana noted the shift in reaction, picking up her pace. She continued to focus on Max's face, ready to burn the image into her mind. Any second now… Sure enough, her prediction was correct. She made sure to take hold of Max's jaw firmly with her free hand so she wouldn't turn away at the crucial moment.

The unbearable pressure building up in Max's body suddenly released as she was tipped over the edge, her cry swallowed by a kiss from Serana. As the fledgling laid there, her mind trying to catch up with reality, the older woman settled down beside her, taking her in her arms and tracing the various marks now covering pale skin. They were still there, for the moment. Doing this had helped put Serana's mind at ease, a little.

After some time, letting her companion process this, Serana pressed a kiss to her cheek before whispering in her ear. "You know what this means… you're _mine_ now, Max. Nobody else can do what I just did. Ever."

* * *

 **Dana and Juliet's House**

Chloe looked over all the information they had been able to gather over the past few days, not as much as she had hoped. Of course, she hadn't been expecting the answers to just jump out at her the second she stepped foot in LA, but something more solid would have been appreciated. Everything they investigated had been a dead end or led to even more questions.

"C'mon, Max, where the hell are you?" she muttered under her breath, eyes scanning over the various pieces of paper and photos.

There was a knock at the door, Dana popping her head around the door with a mug in hand. "Figured you could do with a hot drink."

The bluenette sat back in her chair, sighing. "Thanks, Dana. I really could."

Dana stepped inside the room where Chloe and Rachel had been staying, setting the drink down. Kate and Victoria were across the hall since the young werewolf refused to sleep in the same room as a vampire, or a Witcher.

"So, how's it going, Sherlock?" Dana asked curiously.

"Slow," the bluenette replied, taking a sip of the coffee she was offered.

Giving her a sympathetic look, Dana revealed what she had heard. "I've heard several rumors of new vampires in town. There's one I think you'll be particularly interested in, fairly recent. A fledgling accompanied by a much older vampire. Someone in the city had a hostile run-in with them."

"Anything else?" Chloe asked, desperate for any kind of lead.

Dana shook her head. "That's all I've heard so far. There have been one or two solo vampires, but it's more likely your friend is traveling with her sire. As a rule, fledglings don't last long running around on their own."

It was a better lead than any Chloe had found. Being a Witcher closed off certain avenues of investigation, most supernaturals very reluctant to talk to someone who slew their kind. "That's something at least, thanks."

"Don't mention it." Dana waved away the thanks with her hand. "The sooner you find your friend, the better. Otherwise… well, vampires are a sly, manipulative breed by nature. Even I'll admit that. I'll keep an ear on the ground, get Juliet digging around too. Maybe literally."

Taking another sip of her drink, Chloe tapped her fingers on the desk she was sat at. "I just hope we can get to her in time. After all these months… I can't give up until I find her."

"If I know you, which I like to think I do, you'll find a way," Dana stated confidently. "That stubbornness of yours will ensure that. You never did give up, even when it seemed impossible. Why else do you think you have such a prolific reputation?"

Chloe managed a soft chuckle. "That's part of it, yeah."

* * *

 **Several Years Ago**

 _This was the moment Chloe had been waiting for, a chance to prove herself. She had spent so long training, put through grueling trials which pushed her body and mind to the limit. Many of her fellow trainee Witchers had fallen to madness or death, unable to withstand the transformation to elite monster hunter. It hadn't been an easy road, but now she had finally made it to the other side._

 _If her dad was still alive, he would have been proud. He was the reason she had pushed herself so hard, following in his footsteps, well actually taking it a step further. William Price had not been a Witcher, more a human peacekeeper trying to protect both his own kind and supernaturals. He made quite a name for himself, earning respect from almost everyone he crossed paths with. Maybe if he had been a Witcher, he would have survived. Unfortunately, he did not have the extra abilities: superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, healing, and endurance; nor was he able to use various forms of magic to combat and track his targets._

 _Sighing, Chloe pushed thoughts of her father out of her mind for now. She would get revenge for him, one day. For the moment, she had to focus. This was her first solo mission and she couldn't fuck it up. She would disgrace herself and her father's name, neither of which she wanted to do. Her task: track down and eliminate a reported feral roaming around in the nearby forest._

 _She had been tracking the beast for an hour or so following a very recent sighting. On guard, she pressed ahead going deeper into the trees. Hopefully, she could wrap this up soon. As she moved through the forest, she listened out for any suspicious sounds. Vigilance was key. Her fingers hovered over the hilt of the silver sword sheathed on her back, just waiting to be drawn. In the distance, she noticed a figure shrouded in shadow, most probably her target. Swiftly and silently, she advanced almost getting knocked off her feet as the figure darted towards her. She dodged out of the way, readying her sword as she spun out of harm's way._

 _Sword held in guard, she cautiously sidestepped around the small clearing. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed movement. Grip tightening, she got ready to strike, surprised when nothing happened. Odd..._

 _Then, something unexpected happened, a voice called out to her. "Hey, you there, Witcher."_

 _Chloe turned, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from and who it belonged to. Ferals weren't known for their great conversation skills, but that didn't mean she should drop her guard. Whether they were in control or not, supernatural beings should be treated with great caution, hell maybe even more so if they were in control of their faculties. Humans should, too. The voice was on the higher end of the pitch scale, pleasant to listen to with a subtle hint of amusement._

" _Not much of a talker, huh?" the voice asked._

 _Continuing to circle the clearing, eyes darting around to check for any telltale signs of company. "Not when I can't see who I'm talking to, no. You'll have to forgive me."_

 _There was a soft, lilting chuckle from the darkness. "I tend to avoid face to face conversations when a sword's involved. So, if you lower it, I'll come out."_

 _Still trying to figure out just where the hell the voice was coming from, Chloe simply steadied her stance. "What, so you have a free shot? No thanks."_

 _A deep sigh rang out. "Stubborn, I see. Fine, if I come out, will you lower that very large and threatening sword, please? I don't have any intention to get skewered today, or any day for that matter."_

 _Not sure whether to trust the voice or not, but curious nonetheless, Chloe called back. "Come out slowly, then."_

" _I'm out already," the voice whispered close to her ear._

 _Instinctively, Chloe spun around with her sword drawn. Before her was a young woman, long blonde hair and hazel eyes, hand held up in surrender. "Sorry, couldn't help it. I'm friendly, I swear. Maybe too friendly, that's my problem."_

 _It was then that the bluenette made out protruding pointed fangs. This woman, whoever she was, was a vampire. So, best not to trust a word she said._

" _Think you can uphold your end of the bargain now," the woman asked, motioning to the sword. "I quite like living, well… not really living I guess, but you catch my drift."_

 _Debating what to do for a moment, Chloe sighed and slightly lowered her sword. She kept it in her hand, just in case._

" _Guess I'll have to take that as a victory." The woman gave a charming smile. "Now, I wonder what you could possibly be doing this deep in the forest, hmm? Lemme guess, it has something to do with a loose feral."_

 _Curious to know how she knew that, but not wanting to give anything away, the bluenette's grip on her sword tightened. "None of your business."_

 _Her new acquaintance seemed offended by such a brash response. "Ouch, and just when I was about to offer assistance."_

 _That made Chloe scoff. "Oh come on, why would you, a vampire, help me?"_

 _Tilting her head to the side as if she were in deep thought, the vampire finally answered. "Several reasons, the most important one being that I'm tracking the feral down, too. Council business."_

 _Relaxing just a fraction, Chloe gave her a once over. "Huh, wouldn't have guessed you were working for them."_

 _That made the other woman laugh. "You and me both. Not my intended career plan, believe me. Name's Rachel, by the way."_

" _Chloe."_

" _Well, Chloe, shall we press forward?" Rachel asked as she extended her hand towards the trees._

 _Still not totally trusting Rachel, but deciding to give her a chance, Chloe nodded and followed the blonde vampire. If she was telling the truth, it would make her job easier. It would be very stupid to invoke a Witcher's wrath. Unfortunately, there were a lot of stupid people around._

" _So, done this before?" the blonde vampire asked as they followed the trail._

" _Enough to know what I'm doing," Chloe replied, evading giving a straight answer._

 _Rachel saw right through the cryptic response. "I'll take that as this is your first proper mission, then. Good thing you have me around to help."_

" _I don't need help," the bluenette shot back, a little irritated by the assumption._

" _Oh please, everyone needs help, even big bad baby Witchers," Rachel added with playful mockery._

 _Giving the blonde a sideways glance, Chloe motioned with her sword. "I thought you said you didn't want to get skewered today."_

" _Oooh, threats. How exciting." Rachel was a strange one. Most supernaturals were at least wary of Witchers, even if they tried their best to hide it. She didn't even seem the slightest bit fazed._

 _Shaking her head, Chloe sighed. "Anyone every told you that you're weird?"_

" _All the time," Rachel replied with a toothy grin, exposing her fangs. "I could say the same about you. I don't see many Witchers working with the enemy."_

" _So long as you stay on my good side, you won't be the enemy," Chloe reassured, keeping her footsteps light so as not to draw attention._

 _After another fifteen minutes of tracking, the pair came up to an abandoned building, completely run down and falling to pieces._

" _Seems like the perfect place for a den, huh?" Rachel muttered, moving towards the building._

 _Before she could get too close, a blur of motion sped straight at her. She sidestepped it, assuming a battle stance. Chloe too prepared herself for battle, getting a good look at the feral in question. It was quite grotesque, blood red eyes flashing menacingly as it bared its fangs. Sniffing the air, it lunged straight at Chloe, who spun out of the way, managing to slice into its side as it darted past her._

 _The beast let out a roar of anger, snarling as the blade slashed through the skin. Before it could attack again, it was tackled to the floor by a large silver wolf, teeth ripping at flesh. The feral howled, managing to kick the wolf off before it could cause too much damage. Taking advantage of the distraction, Chloe slashed at the feral once again, this time digging the blade part way into the beast's right arm._

 _While this was going on, the wolf had shifted to an eagle, razor sharp talons embedding into the feral's neck. Giving the blade a firm tug, Chloe pulled it from the feral's arm, bringing it down to slice clean through. This enraged the beast, making it run around roaring with the eagle still clinging on tight. It managed to take flight, smashing the feral into a nearby tree. It lay there, crumpled on the floor for just a moment before getting to its feet. Not giving up, it once again charged at Chloe, who blasted it with fire, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. The eagle had now gone, transformed into a hissing serpent. While the feral was distracted, it coiled itself around the feral's legs like a rope, making it tumble to the ground. Taking a step forward, Chloe raised her silver sword above her head, dealing the finishing blow._

 _Exhaling deeply, the young Witcher sheathed her sword and turned to her right, seeing Rachel there with a grin on her face. "Have to say, I'm impressed, newbie."_

" _Thanks, I guess. You weren't so bad yourself." Shapeshifting was just one of many possible powers vampires could possess, a very handy power at that._

 _Rachel took a bow, grinning. "I do my best. You haven't even seen the best yet. I make a very good hamster."_

 _Chloe rolled her eyes. "Like a hamster could help in combat."_

 _She gave a wink. "Gotta think outside the box. Joking aside, we kicked ass there. Now the fun bit, admin. The council does love their paperwork. If you're ever brave enough to go with ten foot of that damn HQ, give me a visit. I practically live there at the moment."_

 _Not all that keen on the council, but curious to know more about Rachel, Chloe gave a noncommittal shrug. "I'll think about it."_

 _Giving the young Witcher a meaningful look, Rachel smiled flirtatiously. "You'd better. Would be a real shame if not." As soon as she had appeared, the blonde vampire left._

 _Feeling like she had been taken along for a whirlwind ride, Chloe ran her fingers through her blue hair and headed back to base to report her success. On the way, she made a mental note to drop in at council HQ sometime._

* * *

 **So, lots of stuff happening, right? Have a great day and see you next time.**


End file.
